


Into the Darkest Corner

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, But things are different, Character Death, Codependency, Drama, F/M, Found Family, Friendship, Infinite Tsukuyomi, M/M, Manipulation, Morally Ambiguous Character, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Obito saves Kakashi but brings him to Madara's Cave, Unhealthy Relationships, basically the tragic villain back story of Kakashi, just to clarify...there will be no Kaguya, kinda like it is in inception, pre-Akatsuki! Kakashi, read and weep with me, the dream world is damn addictive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Despite seeing Kakashi kill Rin, Obito brings him back to his lair with Madara. Where he asks him to join them in 'saving the world'.After some convincing, Kakashi agrees.***Going on a brief Hiatus***Sorry! I just want to take some time and fix up these chapters before moving on to the next part. Please be patient with me!





	1. Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Sooooo I recently finished Naruto shipuuden. So I'm real late to this party, but I have a lot of feelings about Obito. I'm surprised I haven't found a fic like this. If there are any similar to this please recc them to me in the comments.

Desperation. That was the only thing Obito could feel as he ran with all his might. Despite the pain of pushing his new body, he pushed himself to go faster. He needed to get to his friends, they needed him. His team was in trouble, Rin and Kakashi needed him. And although prioritizing your friends went against the shinobi code, he couldn’t care less. He hadn’t cared much for those kinds of rules in the first place. Swirly directs him to the clearing ahead, panting he breaks though the tree line and what he sees, takes his breath away.

Obito feels a sharp pain in his heart as he takes in the scene before him. It’s the most unfathomable thing he has ever seen in his whole life. So incredulous his first thought are, _What is this? Genjutsu? That must be it, because this can’t be real._ He takes it in nearly in slow motion, his single sharingan picking out all the details, burning it into his memory.

Just before him in the clearing ahead is Kakashi with his arm thrust right through Rin’s chest. The chidori still alight in his hand, singing out like dozens of birds. Even from this distance, Obito can smell burning flesh and it nearly makes him gag. Slowly, ever so slowly, Kakashi withdraws his arm; blood running down his arm likes tears. Rin’s body holds still for just a moment, before she falls back. Her body hits the ground with a loud thud; Obito’s shock is instantly replaced by anger, running so deep through his veins, rushing to his head like vengeance.

_Impossible, it’s just not possible. It’s not real! Kakashi would never do something like this!_

He feels something burning through his eye, power surging under his skin in the implanted Senju cells. He shakes with the growing surge of rage consuming him. The sharp ache in his gut intensifies, clawing at him, a pain searing across his chest, burning like a fire. When Kakashi collapses, he lashes out. Screaming out in anger, he moved forward.

The Mist Ninja are shocked by his sudden appearance and try to fight him, but they’re powerless against him. He easily combs through their ranks, using mokuton and his new strange ability to phase through physical attacks. He slaughters them all. It was their fault, they deserved death. He has never killed with such blind murderous intent.

The moon is high in the sky, tinted red. He holds Rin’s lifeless form in his arms as he gazes up at the moon. All around him are imposing trees, pools of blood and body parts scattered all around him, but he doesn’t care. What did anything matter anymore? Nothing, _nothing_ mattered anymore. This world didn’t matter.

_I understand now. It all makes sense. I’m in hell. This pain, this urge to scream and cry the burning feeling all around my body...this hollow feeling its literal hell._

* * *

 

 

He places Rin down “Don’t worry, Rin. We will be together again in our perfect world. Wait for me.”

He turns and notices Kakashi, he’s surrounded by the carnage, yet somehow he seems untouched by it, almost peaceful.

**We should kill him and take back the sharingan. He doesn’t deserve it anymore.** He pauses at the thought.

_No, I can’t kill Kakashi, he’s… he’s important too._

**He killed Rin.** The voice insists. **He broke his promise. He’s trash.**

He shakes his head, _No, there must be a reason. He wouldn’t do this without a reason._

**No reason in the world could justify this.** The voice seems annoyed. **We should kill him.**

_We? Who are you? How did you get in to my head?_

**I’m Obito.**

_What? But I’m Obito._

**We’re both Obito.**

Obito shakes his head, he’s gone mad. He looks around at the mess he’s made feeling resigned, he’s definitely gone mad. He approaches Kakashi, kneeling down to look him over. He doesn’t seem to be badly hurt, just unconscious. He sighs relieved.

**Take the sharingan and kill him. Remember what you said before? A sharingan pair is strongest.**

_I’m not taking back a gift!_ But he considers the last part, a sharingan pair _is_ stronger. _He could join us. We can work together with Madara_.

**There’s no way he’s going to help you.** The voice scoffs.

_He’ll understand, I know he will_. Obito gently pulls Kakashi into his arms; he’s surprised by how light he is.

**Old man Madara won’t like this.**

_Just shut up already! Go away!_

“What are you doing, Obito?”

Obito freezes at the new voice, “Wha-?”

Swirly uncurls slightly from him, his tendrils wisping about, “Obito?”

“Oh, Swirly, it’s just you.” Obito sighs, he thought for a second there was another voice in his head, “I forgot about you”

“Are you going to kill the boy?” Swirly asks.

“No” he says resolutely, holding Kakashi protectively.

“Then-?”

“Shut up! I’m tired of people questioning me.” He snaps.

“So moody.” Swirly retorts, affronted.

“Let’s go back to the cave.”

Swirly seems to hesitate, “You’re bringing him with us?”

“Lead the way.” He says avoiding the question. He can’t leave Kakashi behind, he’s all he has left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Madara hardly ever makes a miscalculation. Maybe some. Many if he’s truly honest. But he had plotted so carefully for his successor, planting the seeds and laying out the path so meticulously that he was positive he knew the outcome. But this was not something he’d been prepared for.

Madara glares at Obito as he gently places his friend down on the broken remains of the bed. He even tucks him in. He wonders if he placed the seal on the wrong teammate. But that couldn’t be. The girl was his oldest and closest friend, and the fact that Obito was back here was proof enough that her death has had the intended effect on him. But he hadn’t counted on this boy being equally as important. He also hadn’t thought on Obito giving him one of his eyes either, which had been a minor inconvenience.

Zetsu hadn’t been sure on what Obito’s motive was in bringing in his friend here, he hadn’t been keen on sharing. But he had confirmed that Obito was truly a skilled fighter, awakening his mangekyo and quickly utilizing the mokuton. The results were better then he’d hoped. But this boy, Kakashi is an unaccounted variable that could ruin everything.

“Why did you bring him here? Are you still attached to this world?”

Obito lets out a grunt, “He’s going to help us.”

“How can you be so certain? You should get rid of any attachments.” Madara would’ve continued, but he noticed Obito’s face take on a deadly scowl. In his current state, Madara is completely vulnerable. He needs to thread carefully with his successor, something he wished he wouldn’t need to do. As Obito was before, he would’ve never have hurt a weak man, but now that he was twisted both by his trauma and the seal, he just might.

“I’m not getting rid of him, Kakashi _will_ help us.” Obito insists, glaring daggers at him. He pointedly turns back to his friend, watching him intently.

Madara narrows his eyes; he needs to get rid of Kakashi somehow. He couldn’t outright kill him. That would push Obito too far and could possibly lead to his own death. Perhaps, Kakashi will help them as Obito believes, but Madara isn’t counting on it. He’s tempted to just have Zetsu kill them both. But then everything leading up to until now would be a waste. The best option would be if Kakashi rejects Obito, then maybe Obito will kill him himself. There are too many uncertainties at this point, Madara decides he’ll wait and see what Kakashi does.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi wakes up feeling suffocated. He breathes in gasps of air, sitting up quickly. He is startled at once when he finds he is in a cave. When he turns there’s someone sitting next to him. He nearly falls out of the bed as he scrambles back feeling panicked.

“Kakashi, you’re awake!” A voice exclaimed happily.

He freezes, he knows that voice. The tone is different, but there’s no mistaking it. He looks at the person, he can hardly see in this darkness, so he turns on his sharingan. Its’ Obito, slightly older, wider frame with longer hair and all scars, but it’s him.

“O-obito?” He stammers, staring incredulous. Did he die? _Am I in a Genjutsu?_ He wonders. It couldn’t be heaven, because even on his darkest days, he wouldn’t imagine heaven being a dark cave.

Obito smiles, “It’s been a while, huh?” he rubs the back of his head sheepishly, “You didn’t miss me too much did you?” he jests.

Relief rushes through Kakashi so intensely he couldn’t stop himself from pulling the older boy into his arms. Obito laughs and it’s _his_ laugh, it’s all him. A sound he thought he’d never hear again for as long as he lived. Kakashi pulls back to look him over once more, “Obito, you’re alive, but how?”

“After the cave-in, Madara saved me.” He gestures just behind Kakashi.

Kakashi turns to see an old man seated in a rock shaped coincidentally enough like a Throne with an imposing statue just behind him, “Madara _Uchiha_?” he asks, because he knows his history. Madara had died long ago, so there was no way this man could be him.

Obito waves his hand dismissively, “Yeah, he’s alive somehow. Weird, right?”

“ _He_ saved you?” Kakashi couldn’t wrap his head around this. That old man didn’t look like he could walk two steps without keeling over and dying. That he had gone out, found Obito, saved him from beneath a shit-ton of rocks, and bring him to this dank cave seemed ludicrous.

“Well-" Obito starts.

“That’s right, boy.” The man speaks up, “I saved your friend, and he’s finally showing me some true gratitude. As should you.”

Kakashi frowns. He didn’t like this man; there was something not right about him. Something felt wrong in his chakra; it seemed to have a slimy feeling to it. Sinister.

“That’s right.” Obito says, “Kakashi, I need your help.”

Kakashi turns back to Obito quickly, “What is it?” he says immediately.

Obito seems pleased, he smiles, “We’re going to make the world right again, Kakashi.”

He blinks, “What?”

“I can’t accept this world as our reality, because Rin...” he wilts, looking down sadly. “She’s gone.”

And it comes rushing back to Kakashi. The Mist Nin. Rin saying she didn’t feel right. Being cornered on that cliff. Using his chidori to end some of the mist ninja quickly, but knowing it was basically futile at that point. But Rin, she had...

And he remembers so clearly the shock and anguish he had felt when he realized what she had done, but was too late to stop his own attack. His sharingan had memorized everything in pure clarity as her wide eyes stared at him, blood running past her lips as she whispered his name almost apologetically. It was too cruel.

Obito must hate him now, for breaking his promise. He failed to protect Rin.

He lowers his head, “I’m sorry, Obito.” He says anguished, “It’s my fault she’s dead.”

“But she doesn’t have to be, Kakashi.”

Kakashi looks up at him sharply, “How?”

Obito grins outright, “With the Endless Tsukiyomi. We can create our own, perfect world. Where no one is dead. Where’s there’s only peace and no suffering. Only happiness.”

Obito had a glint of a maniac in his eyes as he spoke passionately about this new ‘world’. And Kakashi could only stare at him in disbelief.

He’s…insane.

He notices the old man then. He was watching Obito with a curve of his lips reeking arrogance and accomplishment. Instantly Kakashi knows without a doubt that the man, corpse? This corpse who claims to be Madara Uchiha.  He had somehow corrupted Obito, turning him into…this madman. Kakashi isn’t sure how he’d done it. He could be using some kind of Genjutsu on Obito. Or maybe he used something simpler. A year was plenty of time to whisper his poisonous ideals to Obito, using his pain to push him further into madness. He’d heard about the Uchiha curse but he’d always thought it was a myth.  But seeing Obito now, he thinks can see it manifesting.

But even so, Kakashi won’t give up on Obito. The world, fate, whoever, was giving him a second chance to save his friend and he will. No matter what it costs him, he will bring Obito back home to Konoha.

 

* * *

 

Things just weren’t adding up.

Minato glares at the report in his hand as if his glare could make the truth magically appear. It’s been a little over a week since the botched rescue attempt of Rin. Minato had gone over the details of the report tirelessly trying to make sense of it.

According to the reinforcements sent in to help, Kakashi had been successful in freeing Rin from the Mist nin that had her captured. They were able to trace them to a cliff, but all they found there was a scene of death, which bred more questions and no answers.

Rin was dead, her body found amongst the chaos left there. And no matter how Minato wished it weren’t so, there was no denying she was killed by Kakashi’s chidori. The distinctive hole in her chest along with the scarring was testament to that.

But why? Why would Kakashi kill his last remaining teammate after having successfully saved her?

And the biggest question being: where was Kakashi?

No one has seen him. His body was not amongst the dead. The Mist village confirmed not taken him hostage. He was just gone. Without a trace. Hiruzen was convinced Kakashi defected, just up and left not able to face what he’d done. But Minato couldn’t believe that. As disillusioned as Kakashi was with teammates, after Obito’s death he actually began to change, move on for the better. But as it stood, there was no denying that Kakashi was missing for reasons unknown.

He had been agonizing about this since he first learned of Rin’s demise; he’s not been able to come up with a single answer. With the scene being in enemy territory, it wasn’t like they could spend a lot of time there investigating. The scene itself bore many questions among the ranks. The ninja who had seen it said it looked like Mokuton had been used, encompassing the bodies of many of the slain mist ninja. But the mokuton was an ability not seen since the first hokage. Attempts at recreating it had been unsuccessful and yet…

The only way they could get answers was to find Kakashi or a Mist ninja they can pull them from.

 Minto sat back in his chair, eyebrows furrowing sadly, with Kakashi gone, he has now lost all three of his genin. He thought about Obito, so bright and full of hope. He remembered Rin with her calming nature and kind smile. Two young lives lost too soon.

Minato scowled throwing the report down rubbing his face tiredly, frustration evident on his face. “Kakashi, where are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minato's doing his best guys. /// The voice Obito hears is how I imagine the seal manifests itself. /// Also, I'm trying to inspire people to write this kind of scenario, so if you feel inspired to write something similar please recc it to me in the comments and I will read it. I need more morally ambiguous Kakashi and/or Akatsuki Kakashi with Obito/Tobi as his partner (platonic, romantic or otherwise). So please, please feel free to write about it. ;)))


	2. Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all first I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who's left me kudos and comments. I am just blown away by all the support I received, especially when I hated this chapter so much. Trust me, I read your comments every day since you've written them because they make me so happy! You all have rekindled my passion for this fic and that made me want to fix this chapter for you.

Sometimes Kakashi can pretend everything is fine, that the cave, Madara and crazed Obito are just a bad dream and not reality.  Times like now. He’s sitting next to Obito, his long hair is wild and unruly, but his smile is just as annoyingly wide as ever. They joke and banter just like they had done in the past, like nothing’s changed. But he’s painfully aware nothing is the same.

They’re outside the cave, in a nearby village. Obito seems to hate that cave almost as much as Kakashi does, having been trapped there for nearly a year. So he goes on short excursions with Kakashi, mostly for food. Obito doesn’t need to eat, but he still enjoys preparing meals and sharing them with Kakashi. 

The two spend a lot of time together, since Kakashi has first found himself in the cave two weeks ago, he hasn't been apart from Obito for very long. Obito wants them to remain a team like they were before, so he insists they remain together. He’s convinced himself Kakashi is behind him without a doubt. And though Kakashi is touched by the confidence and loyalty Obito has for him, he has never agreed to actually help him. But Kakashi couldn’t tell him that. He's found Obito is incredibly dangerous and unstable. He needed to hide his feelings deep within himself, into the darkest corner of his heart. He needed Obito to believe he was on his side and he was but not as Obito is now. This Obito is lost, hurt, and angry. But at his core he was still the Obito he remembers.

“Why did you kill Rin?” he asks suddenly. Kakashi winces as he remembers her wide eyes, blood dripping past her lips and down her chin.

“I didn’t want to kill Rin…but she-“ he pauses struggling, he still doesn’t understand why she did it. Why it had to be his hand to do it., “She had been captured by Kiri, I went to rescue her, I was desperate to save her, to keep my promise…”

“But you failed.” Obito sounds hollow when he says it.

Kakashi nods because he can’t deny that he’d failed, “She said she felt weird and insisted I leave her. I refused. We were trapped, surrounded by so many high level ninja. I knew it was hopeless, but I used my chidori to take at least a few of them down before they got to us. But…” he focuses on his hands, not able to look at Obito, “She jumped in front of my attack. It happened so fast, I couldn’t avoid her. She wanted to die, but I don’t know why.”

Obito sighs, “I was…conveniently nearby,” his brow furrows at that, “The Zetsu told me you were in trouble. I wanted so desperately to help. So, I ran as fast as I could but I was still too late. I saw…” he pauses, looking pained, “when she died. I was so angry, I killed all the Kiri ninja there.”

Kakashi stares at him alarmed, “All of them? By yourself?” he asks in disbelief, there were at least thirty of them. Obito nods.

“But it’s okay, Kakashi. Rin is gone, for now. But we’ll be together soon. In the perfect world.”

“Madara is using you.” He points out, watching Obito carefully.

Obito scowls, “I know, I mean, it’s just too coincidental. Everything, me, Rin…” he shakes his head, “But it doesn’t matter. I’ll take his plan and we’ll make a better world. This one is filled with too much pain and suffering, I refuse to accept this is how we must live.”

“But that dream world isn’t real, Obito. You really want to live in a world that’s a lie?”

He narrows his eye at Kakashi, “Nothing in this world matters anymore. _This_ world is the lie. Whether or not someone exists in _this_ world doesn’t matter, because they’ll be alive in the dream world.” He looks pointedly at Kakashi. 

A threat.

“I’m just not sure we can trust what Madara is telling us.” He shrugs, feigning indifference.

“I don’t trust him either.” Obito admits, “But he has shown me the dream world, it real. We just need to make the genjutsu strong enough to bring everyone into it.”

“Do we have to bring everyone?” He hates this dumb plan and he hates Madara for dragging Obito into it.

“They’re suffering too, Kakashi. They all deserve salvation.”

He refused to continue with this conversation any further, “Alright.”

* * *

Kakashi watches Madara talk quietly to Obito; the other boy listens to him intently, hanging on every word. Kakashi stands idly off to the side, busying himself with sharpening his kunai.

When he really thought about it the whole situation was troubling. Madara was apparently in control of a multitude of strange, white grass men called Zetsu. He used them to collect intel for him. They also watched him and Obito as well. A fact he disliked very much. 

He still wasn't sure what Madara had done to convince Obito to help him, he was positive it must be some underhanded tactic. Perhaps from the sharingan he had? Or something else?

“Come here, Kakashi.” Madara orders, his single sharingan regarding him with unabated disdain.

Kakashi hesitates, eyeing the man warily. Obito turns to him, waving him over. He grimaces but approaches, still watching Madara.

“Let’s work on your use of that borrowed eye, Kakashi. Obito thinks you two will work well together, let’s test that shall we?” He lifts a gnarled arm and a few of the zetsu appear.

* * *

Madara smiled to himself, watching the two boys spar he felt an inkling of an idea. _A sharingan pair, huh?_ He thought. Perhaps he could make this work, but he needed to put a few pieces into place.

 _You want to save him, Kakashi?_ _Foolish boy, I’ll make it impossible for you to even leave._ He had no idea what he was getting into.

“Black” he murmurs, and the main Zetsu appears, coming up from the ground to his right. “I need you to do something for me.”

The creature stares intently at him, “Very well.”

* * *

Minato stares up at the ceiling of his bedroom, beside him Kushina sleeps soundly. He should be sleeping too, tomorrow was going to be a long day. But his mind is restless, he can’t stop thinking of everything. He glances at the cape hung by the closet. Kushina, proud as ever, made it for him. The words, ‘Fourth Hokage’ written down the back in red, bright against the white of the cape. It really was beautiful.

The ceremony to induct him in as the new Hokage was tomorrow and he can hardly bear it. He didn’t deserve to be the Hokage. He felt that strongly. How could he be trusted to watch over the well-being of their citizens and protect them when he couldn’t even do that for the three children left in his care?

He turns away from the cape, and remembers so clearly the anguished cries of Rin’s family when they saw her. Their solemn faces at her funeral.

He remembers for the umpteenth time that they never were able to retrieve Obito’s body. Though his clan was more concerned about his sharingan in Kakashi’s possession then the actual boy it belonged to. He’s been the black sheep of the family, too loud, too emotional, and too weak for their liking.

And Kakashi…He’s probably failed him most of all.

Someone, and he suspects Danzou, had leaked to Rin’s family that Kakashi had killed her. Rin’s mother had confronted Minato herself.

“How could you try to conceal the truth from us?” She accused, “That boy, Hatake,” and she spits his name like it’s cursed, “he killed my Rin. My sweet girl! And now I’m hearing he’s run off, free! Why hasn’t he been put into the Bingo book? Doesn’t Rin deserve peace? Don’t we, her family, deserve justice?”

Minato had been unprepared for her tirade of questions, “Please, Miss, We are still investigating the matter. Kakashi is-“

“Getting away with murder!” She screeched, “Why are you protecting him? You know it was him who killed her! So why?”

He had been unable to provide her with any solace and she cursed him and Hiruzen. She began telling anyone and everyone who would listen, how they protected a known murderer and defector.

Not long after Hiruzen entered Kakashi into the Bingo book and Minato had never felt more disheartened.

“It’s been too long, if he hasn’t turned up by now, he probably never will.” Danzou said looking almost pleased with the outcome.

“Maybe this way, we can get some answers” Hiruzen had said solemnly. “I’m sorry, Minato.”

And then they asked him to be Hokage, Minato turned down the Sandaime when he had asked, but he begged Minato.

“Please, Minato, if you won’t take it then Danzou will be made the fourth Hokage. He’s sinister man who’d make everything worst. I know you can bring peace, Minato please reconsider.”

 “Don’t you want to change the system, Minato? So good kids like Obito and Rin don’t have to be sent off to die? And children like Kakashi won’t become lost?” Kushina had asked. He was saddened that she too believed Kakashi had run off and lost his way. But so many shinobi do, he wondered why it was so hard for him to believe Kakashi could be one of them.

If Minato was honest, anyone would be better than Danzou, and Minato wasn’t sure he would be able to bring the peace Hiruzen and even Jiraiya hoped he could. But he would try. For the future generations he would try.

* * *

"You two are progressing well." Madara tells them after a week of his brutal training regime. 

He and Obito have been working on their shared Mangekyou Sharingan, they called Kumui, with Madara.

"I think it's time we begin moving forward with the plan." Madara continues, "What do you think we should do first?" He looks at the two of them expectantly.

Obito squints in thought.

"Find allies." Kakashi says with a shrug.

Madara smiles, "That's right. I want you two to go to the Rain country. Make contact with Nagato Uzumaki."

"Who's that?" Kakashi asks.

"He has Madara's Rinnegan." Obito tells him.

"He's key to our plan, so its important you offer our services as Madara Uchiha."

"Yes, sir!" Obito salutes Madara. Kakashi shakes his head at him.

 Madara scowls at them, "Go get prepared." He waves them off.

They arm themselves with weapons from Madara's collection, and they each put on a simple black cloak.

"Should we wear a disguise?" Obito asks excitedly.

"Probably." Kakashi agrees.

"How's this?" Obito puts on a hideous white mask.

He winces, "That's really ugly. Why don't you use a henge?"

"Because I'm not good at that and if I'm Madara, my henge has to be perfect. So its probably best to use a mask, don't you think? Plus I look mysterious."

"Alright, I guess that makes sense." Kakashi shrugs, he activates his own disguise. A henge he'd been working on. "How's this?"

Obito shrugs, "You look so...average."

"That's the point, you idiot." 

"I'm not an idiot, I was just being honest, Stupid."

Kakashi sighs at Obito, "Are you sure you can do this?"

"What do you mean?" Obito asks removing his mask.

"I'm saying I don't think this Nagato person is going to believe you're Madara."

"Hey! I can do it."

"Oh yeah? Let's hear your Madara voice."

Obito flushes, but he makes a serious face, "I am Madara Uchiha."

Kakashi laughs, "That's horrible."

"You try then! See if you're any better."

Kakashi grins, "It's me! Madara!" He dramatically drops his cloak off his shoulders.

Obito starts laughing obnoxiously.

"Why are you two still here?!" Madara yells, "Leave already!"

Kakashi quickly gathers his cloak again and the two of them leave via Kamui in a fit of giggles.

* * *

 

As expected Nagato seems interested in their offer, but his friend, Yahiko vehemently turns them down.

 

* * *

Even though they could return to the cave instantly, the two of them opt to stay in Ame for the night. The whole area is war torn, so its easy for them to find an abandoned home they could take shelter in.

"How do you feel about all this?" Kakashi asks suddenly. The two of them are huddled in the lone bed together. Before, sharing a bed with Kakashi would have been out of the question, but after tasting loneliness, after the loss of Rin, he clings to any comfort. Especially from Kakashi.

"I don't feel anything." He admits quietly,  "Not since Rin died."

"Nothing?" Kakashi asks, concerned.

"Well, not really. I just feel empty most of them time." he mutters.

He idly touches his chest. To him it feels like his emotions are muted. But by what?

And whenever he thinks of Kakashi he get an intense pain, like his heart is aching.

"I feel things." Kakashi says quietly. Obito refocuses on him.

"What do you feel?"

"I'm afraid of losing you like I did before. Like I lost Rin."

Obito feels a sharp insistent pain in his chest, he blinks trying to focus despite it. 

"We can still go back you know." Kakashi whispers quietly, "We can go home."

Obito frowns, "What's waiting for us there? We don't have any family. They're dead. Rin is dead. We're insignificant to the village. Just little soldiers they can send off to die."

"What about Minato-sensei? He cares about us."

"He's never there when you need him." Obito insists, "Not on Kannabi bridge for me. Not in Kiri for Rin or for you."

Kakashi eyes him, "Can we really blame that on him?"

"No, but it doesn't change the fact that he supports a system that sends kids off to die."

"You were the one who told me protecting our friends is the most important thing. Now you're saying none of them matter?"

He hesitates. He had said those words, but it seemed like ages ago. Back when he had hope, before he knew the truth.

"You saved me." Kakashi sits up looking down at him, "Why did you do that when no one matters?"

Obito frowns, looking away, "I saved you because..."

Kakashi flops down next to him sighing, "Maybe your convictions aren't as strong as you think."

This time Obito sits up, "That's not true! I saved you because I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to... lose you too."

Kakashi stares at him for a moment, "Alright." he sighs, "You don't need to cry."

Obito rubs furiously at his eyes and sure enough, he's crying.

He lays back down, "You're important to me, Kakashi. Promise you won't leave me?"

"I won't." Kakashi replies, he takes Obito's hand, "That's a promise."

* * *

“Look Kakashi!” Swirly yells when they’ve return to the accursed cave. The weird plant man appears from the ground, morphing up. They’re swinging around a book, “Looks like you’ve become famous! Your face is in this photobook. Well, what we can see of it is.”

“What book?” he demands.

Swirly tosses the book to him, he knows what it is the moment he sees it, he catches it.

Obito comes over, “Is that…?”

Kakashi flips through it, finding himself at the very back. “It’s the bingo book.” He confirms, dread filling him as he reads his entry.

He’s been branded a rogue ninja, charged with killing a team mate and deserting the village. He gives it to Obito without comment.

What was most upsetting is that the charges were true. He’d killed Rin, although unintentionally. But without him there to explain it, of course they’d think the worst. The fact that he’s out here now, choosing Obito over their village was proof of abandonment.

He was a criminal.

“Doesn’t matter.” Obito tells him, “We weren’t going back there anyways.”

“No.” Kakashi agrees. Because he can’t anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for putting up with me! I realized I needed to fix the time frames a little bit because I have a lot I want to do before Naruto is born. SO, tell me what you think of this new, updated version of chapter 2. I am working diligently on the next chapter and hopefully should have that out really soon. I'm just so happy you all like this and I want to deliver a great fic.


	3. Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! If you haven't already, please reread chapter 2! I updated it and added a new scene in there for you.!!
> 
> Thanks again for all your continued support, it really does mean the world to me. I would reply to your comments but I'm actually too shy (//w\\\;;) 
> 
> This chapter I'm introducing a lot! Whew, I just needed to highlight certain events, relationships, and also give you an update on a few key characters. (I'm starting to see why this divergence hasn't been done, just because so much changes with Kakashi gone.) But I am excited to share what I've come up with and hopefully you enjoy it.  
> -A.K.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Xmas! Hope everyone has a good holiday. Thanks so much for all your support. :)))

 Kakashi stands guard, he watches the halls careful. Alert for any chakra signatures of enemy ninja.

_What am I doing?_ he wonders for the hundredth time in the past few months.

Currently, he and Obito were infiltrating the Mist. 

For information about Rin. Obito had told him. And he wanted to know the truth, but it felt wrong to go on covert missions with only their self interest as the reason and not because it was something the village needed. He was still getting used to that. He wasn't even sure he liked it.

He feels a familiar sensation in his left eye. It was Obito, he could always feel when the other was using Kamui. They've become so in sync and it was necessary whenever they need to quickly transport something. He could respond quickly to that sensation without needing any signal from Obito.

Madara says they make a good pair, and he's loathe to agree. But still he has to admit: together they're nearly invulnerable. 

With Obito's Kamui they could avoid taking damage. Kakashi was more vulnerable but Obito could easily cover him, and he could be transported away in an instant. Kakashi finds he can aim the Kamui portals, though his rate of transfer is slow. He could even aim it at himself. Obito could assist his Kamui to speed up the transfer to nearly an instant.

Obito on the other hand needed to touch whatever he transferred and could also transport parts of himself. Kakashi, like Obito, could assist with transfers making them twice as fast.

Using Kamui put too much strain on Kakashi's limited chakra, and his eye. So he only used it when absolutely necessary. It took less strain when Obito assisted him, and it was them same when he assisted Obito. It was using it on his own that was difficult.

Obito appears then, "Let's go."

"Did you find out anything?"

Obito grimaces, "Yes."

\--

Madara watches the two of them appear, his lips tugging into a smile.

"Did you two enjoy your little escapade." He drawls.

Obito ignores him, as he and Kakashi walk off.

"Are you sure we shouldn't put a seal on Kakashi?" Black says, appearing by his side.

"No" Madara mutters, "He's too smart. He'd figure it out too quickly."

"And Obito won't?"

Madara scoffs, "Obito will realize eventually, but by then he'd be too invested. We have to take extra care with little Kakashi."

Black hums in thought, "Your plan is tricky. Are you sure he's worth the trouble?"

"He needs to learn the hard way. We're risking a lot, but it will be worth it."

The creature eyes him, "Very well."

 

* * *

When they are in a quiet part of the cave Obito turns to him, the anger is apparent on his face. 

"They wanted to use her as some kind of bomb to destroy the Leaf." he vibrates with barely contained rage, "They sealed the Sanbi in her, hoping she'd be brought to the village. They made it so the seal would unravel and the tailed beast would destroy everything."

Kakashi feels sick, "She must have known. That's why she-" he pauses gritting his teeth.

"She wanted to protect the village. The same village that's already forgotten about her. Its not fair. Ninja sacrifice their lives for what? To have their names written on a stone?"

Kakashi shakes his head, "Its so the people can be safe. So they could be in peace-"

"Fuck that!" Obito snaps, "Who decides kids should die? We both know the fighting is for whatever benefits the village and its interests. Not so people can be in peace."

Kakashi chews his lip.

"You know its true, Kashi." Obito says, "There can never be peace if the shinobi system doesn't change."

* * *

Change.  

That's what the village needed. After all he's lost, Minato knows that to be true. There's too much death and too much sorrow. And now that he was Hokage of the Leaf, he wanted more than anything to make positive changes to the shinobi system.

He tiredly reviews one of the many scrolls on his desk. He needs to make sure he covers every possible angle. What he wanted to do, he knew would not be widely accepted. But with the end of the war, his popularity was relatively high with the people of the Leaf. Now was the time to make a positive change. Maybe a few if he can get the council to agree. There's just so much paperwork involved, he's been pulling long hours to work on his plan. Proposing it to the council will be tricky, he can already see Danzou's disapproving scowl.

A knock sounds at the door, he looks up to see his secretary, Lin, poking her head through.

"Hello, sorry to bother, I know you're very busy, but you have a very insistent visitor."

He blinks, that can be a great many people, but from the irritation on her face, he can assume exactly who it is.

He rubs a hand over his face, "Send him in."

Lin gives him a tight smile before opening the door fully, "Young Maito Gai, here to see you with an important request." She steps aside and sure enough Gai is at the door with a determined look on his face.

He enters the room and Lin steps out, closing the door behind her.

"Gai, welcome." He gives him a tired smile.

"Thank you for seeing me, Sir. I came about Kakashi." Gai says, not wanting to waste a moment it seems, "Do you have any new information? Have you considered my request? We should-"

"Gai, we've gone over this already." Minato reminds him, "We've searched but there's no new information." He pauses to give Gai an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, but I've already denied your request. A few times. Submitting it again won't change my mind."

Gai doesn't look deterred at all. "But, I know I can find him. He needs my help. I know it. No matter what anyone says, I know he wouldn't just leave! My rival, my friend, he's not that kind of person. You know this!"

Minato looks at the scroll in his hand a moment. That familiar guilt twisting in his gut. He wanted more than anything for Kakashi to come back, but its been too long. He's already been dismissed as a criminal. Even if he came back now, the question of desertion would still be there... 

Six months with no new leads. 

No one has claimed him as their prisoner of war. It was like he disappeared. There was another answer, But one he didn't even want to consider.

Minato turns his attention back to Gai, "There's too much risk in sending you out, Gai. Kakashi's last known location was in enemy territory. There's only a slim chance you'd even find him. I'm sorry, but I can't send you out to find him."

Anger flashes on his face, "So you just want to give up?" Gai demands incredulous.

Minato frowns, he wants to argue, but there's a knock at the door and Lin appears, "Your two o'clock is here." She gives Gai a pointed look.

"Sir, please let me go find, Kakashi! I beg you."

"No." Minato tells him resolutely, "You're dismissed."

Gai scowls angrily, but he doesn't argue further. Turning, he leaves the room quickly. 

Minato feels a flash of sadness, Gai had once been a positive, enthusiastic boy, but the loss of Kakashi has been greatly upsetting for him. He's been defending his friend's reputation, getting into scuffles with others who had wish Kakashi harm. It was taking its toll on him.

Lin leads in a woman. She seems to be in her thirties, he face is downcast, the curve of her mouth set into an frown. 

Minato smiles, "Hello, Mrs. Yuna?"

She smiles politely, "Thank you for seeing me, Yondaime." She replies respectfully.

She sits when he offers her a seat.

"It's no trouble. Now. Please, tell me why you've come."

She nods, "I came to ask for help. My daughter is missing." She takes a photo from within her handbag, placing it on his desk. 

He gives her a tight smile, taking the picture to look at the girl. She looks young, with pale yellow hair and light green eyes. 

"I'm so sorry to hear about your daughter." He replies, "But shouldn't you go to the police for this? How long has she been missing?"

The woman sniffs, "I've been to the police, those Uchiha are good for nothing. They don't care about the common citizen, and they especially didn't care about my little girl." 

She pauses to sigh heavily, "My daughter...she's been missing for four years."

"Four years?" Minato frowns, "That's a long time, I'm sorry but if she-" _hasn't turned up by now, he probably never will._

He pauses, Gai must have really gotten to him if was he remembering that now.

The woman continues not noticing his pause.

"I know its been a long time." She insists, her eyes watering, "You think I haven't felt every hour of every day my daughter has been gone?" She takes a handkerchief from her bag to dab at her eyes. 

"I went to the Sandaime back when she was missing just a few weeks. After the police had done nothing but file a report. And you know what he told me?" 

She doesn't wait for his response, "He told me 'We're in war, we can't worry about every lost child.'  Can you believe that? As if my Miyo wasn't important. But what could I do? So I held my tongue. I searched on my own, but I can't find her. She's just gone!" 

She bits her lip, looking off a moment before turning back to him, "She was a good girl, she did well in the academy. She was happy. She-" the woman chokes back a sob, "She'd be ten now. Please, help me. I know she's alive. I feel it."

Minato feels bad for this poor woman, children are lost often, especially in war. But she didn't have any closure for her loss. No body to bury. How long was enough time to consider a missing child gone for good? He thinks of Kakashi and he feels ashamed. Here this woman was determinedly trying to find her child even after all this time. While Minato had given up in less than six months. Though he could hardly consider Kakashi his child, he still felt a familial attachment to him. Like a little brother. 

Even so, four years was a long time, there was little chance they could find her daughter alive or at all. 

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to hear about your daughter-" he starts, trying to let her down gently. 

She catches on quickly, however. "But you can't help me." She finishes for him, she snatches the photo back from him, standing. "I don't know why I expected you to help me or to even care. If my daughter was in a ninja clan or had a some special ability, then you'd care. If she could fight in the war, Miyo would be important then." Her lips curve into a bitter sneer. "But I guess I'm out of luck, because she's useless to you. No one cares about the common citizen. I'll just tell the other parents to forget about their children too. We can't expect much from a man who'd protect a murderer."

_Murderer._

Minato winces. Every once in a while someone will throw that back into his face. It had gotten to the point where he had to put his genin picture in his desk. Even in his home, pictures of Kakashi needed to be hidden away, out of sight. 

But he refocuses on the woman, catching her words, "Wait, you said there are other parents? How many children have gone missing?"

To woman pauses in her retreat, "There are eight. They all went missing about 4 years ago."

Minato frowns, "Can you tell me more?"

She eyes him a moment before returning to her seat, "I can tell you whatever you want to know."

* * *

"Thank you so much for stopping by Kushina. I haven't seen you in so long. Its good to catch up."

Kushina grins, "Of course, Mikoto! I've missed you, ya know."

Mikoto smiles fondly at her friend, as she nervously tidies up. She always gets so fretful whenever Kushina came by. 

"We should see each other more often, especially since we've got so much time on our hands. Well I do anyways."

"Is Minato very busy with his work? Fugaku is always so busy, but I don't mind."

Kushina sighs, "Yes, Minato is very busy." She pouts, "He comes home super late, and some days he lets the sun beat him home! But I knew it might be like this, ya know."

Mikoto nods in understanding, "He's good for the village. He gives the people hope."

Kushina smiles happily, "He does."

Mikoto hears the door slide open.

"Mama, I'm home!"

"Ah, Itachi! I'm in the kitchen!" she calls to him.

He appears after a moment, rushing over to hug her.

She chuckles, "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes!" he beams at her, "Today we learned about frogs!"

Kushina squeals, "Aw, Itachi. You're so cute!! Give Auntie a hug!"

Itachi rushes over to hug her too, "Auntie, you're here! Did you know baby frogs look like worms?" he asks her excitedly.

Kushina grins, "I did." she pats his head, "You've gotten so big! How old are you now?"

"Four!" he announces proudly.

"Alright, sweetie, go get changed." Mikoto tells him. He nods running off.

"He's so precious. You must be so proud, Miko! I can't wait to have my own children, ya know."

Mikoto smiles, "You'd make a great mother. I'm positive." she pauses, "And actually, me and Fugaku agreed to have a second child."

"You're having another one?" Kushina asks excitedly. Mikoto nods. "That's wonderful! I'd love to have at least four children."

Mikoto laughs, "Four? Well if anyone can handle four children, it's you."

Kushina grins, "Well, I never got any siblings and I'd love to have a big family."

Mikoto nods, Kushina lost her whole clan. Mikoto couldn't imagine such a huge loss.

She hears the front door slide open, and she stands going to greet her husband.

"Welcome home." She tells him.

He nods, "Where's Itachi? I want t take him for a...walk."

She frowns, "A walk...?"

Kushina appears, "Hello, Fugaku."

"Lady Kushina, I didn't know you were here. Please, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

Itachi appears, "Welcome home, father." he greets respectably.

"Itachi, go get changed. We're going for a walk."

"O-okay." he leaves quickly.

Mikoto feels a sinking feeling in her gut, "Going anywhere in particular?" she presses Fugaku.

"...no."

She gives him a tight smile, "Okay."

"Itachi is such a sweet boy, Fugaku. It must be so nice to spend time with your son."

"Yes." he agrees.

Itachi returns, going to his father's side.

"Have a good time, Itachi!" Kushina tells them.

"See you later, Auntie, Mama." he waves.

"Bye!" Mikoto calls as they leave.

Kushina turns to her, "I guess I should be leaving too. Thank you for having me, Miko."

Mikoto nods, "Of course. You're welcome anytime."

\--

Mikoto waits anxiously, she can't shake this feeling of dread. She checks the time. 

Two hours.

She doesn't think Fugaku would hurt their son. He would never. But she felt suspicious of him. He's been critical of Itachi as of late. She admitted he was a gentle child. So much so, she wasn't sure he's even make a good soldier. And that's what worried her.

Fugaku was the clan leader, he wanted Itachi to be a ninja. For his pride, he needed him to be great. It was why she agreed to a second child. Maybe their second could be what he wanted. That what she's hoping for.

The door slides open and she nearly trips as she rushes to the door.

Fugaku steps in with Itachi just behind him.

"Welcome back! How was your-?" she stops, the words dying in her mouth when she sees the look in her son's eyes and it nearly kills her.

He looks haunted, his stare distant.

"Itachi?" She calls to him, her heart breaking.

He seems to come back to himself, he looks at her. She desperately motions for him to come. His eyes fill with tears and he rushes to her, burying his face in her dress.

"Baby, what happened?" He tightens his grip on her and begins crying. She embraces him. His whole body is shaking from his sobs.

She looks desperately to Fugaku, "What happened?"

"He's fine." He sighs, walking past them.

"What?" She asks, she pulls Itachi closer, "Baby, what's wrong? Please. Tell me." She rubs his back, he buries his face in the crook her neck, his face wet with tears. He doesn't stop crying. She feels her own tears threatening to fall from her eyes. 

It takes her a while to calm him, but he won't tell her what happened and neither will Fugaku.

Itachi is always a little different from that day on.

* * *

Kushina watches Minato with a frown. He sat at their table looking over scrolls from a pile. 

She approaches him, placing a hand on his head to ruffle his hair, "Minato," she coos, "Dinner is ready. Why don't you put this away?"

He leans into her touch a little, "Hold on, let me just finish this."

"Minato" she huffs, "You work all day and then come home to do more work? Even the Hokage has to take a break some time. You're going to burn yourself out, ya know."

He chuckles, "You're right. It's just- Did you know we have over twenty unsolved, missing children cases?"

She blinks, "Well... children go missing all the time. Don't they usually turn up eventually?" 

Something like hope bubbles in her chest and she glances at the wall, but the picture she was looking for no longer hangs there. Minato catches her looking for it and she berates herself. He looks at the wall too, and she hates that utterly disheartened look he makes whenever he remembers any of his students.

"And these are kids from the village?" she asks, trying to bring his attention back to her.

He nods at the pile of scrolls, "These kids have been missing without a trace, some as long as four years."

"Four years?" She frowns, "Is there any relation from one to the next?" She didn't like the idea of a serial child snatcher.

"I'm not sure. I've been trying to look into it, but with everything-"

"Let me do it." She cuts in.

He pauses, looking at her with wide eyes, "Ah, no Kushina I couldn't ask that of you."

"I insist. I have nothing to keep me busy. You have so much going on, Minato. I can at least devote all my attention to this. Maybe find some clues, give these parents some closure." She takes a scroll looking at the missing child, a young boy, aged five. Missing three years. She grimaces. 

"You're right, as always." Minato relents, not noticing her reaction as he gathers up the scrolls to clear the table. 

She glances back at him, giving him a wicked smile.

"As always." she agrees.

* * *

"I think it's time I showed it to you, Kakashi."

Kakashi frowns suspiciously at Madara, "Showed me what?"  

"What we're working so hard to achieve." he smiles, "Come closer."

Kakashi knows he means the dream world, and he is curious. He's not sure a dream world is worth fighting for. It was fake after all. But these two believed in it somehow.

He approaches Madara, the old man leans forward slightly in his chair. His immediate reaction is to look away from his sharingan, but he forces himself to anyway.

 Almost instantly he finds himself in a vast white space. Full of nothing.

He looks around. 

Madara appears, he is younger, in his prime. He smiles.

"Welcome, Kakashi, to the Dream world."

"Its empty." Kakashi drawls.

"Is it?" Madara smiles.

Then suddenly their in a town. He recognizes it as Konoha.

There are people walking around. People he remembers seeing in passing in the village. 

"Anything is possible here, Kakashi." Madara hums. "Just look here."

Madara motions beside him and suddenly Rin appears.

"Kakashi!" She exclaims with a grin, "I missed you."

Kakashi steps back, astonished, "Rin..."

Beside her Obito appears, but its Obito as he remembers him.

The Obito from before with his dumb goggles and stupid happy smile.

"Kakashi."

He turns sharply to this new voice. And there stood his father.

Looking just as he did in his memories, but happier.

"Father?" he asks in disbelief.

He smiles kindly at him, "Hello, son."

Before he can stop himself he runs over to hug him. 

Its an illusion, he tries to chide himself.

But he sounds just like his Dad.

Amazingly he even smells just like he remembers.

Sakumo hugs him and pats his head.

"What do you think, Kakashi?" Madara asks him, "In this world, you can have whatever makes you happy. Does it matter its just a dream?"

Surrounded by the arms of his father, Kakashi finds it hard to disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Perplexing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I'm back with another update. I'm getting better at these haha. I worked a 10 hr shift today and I couldn't stop thinking about this fic. And instead of sleeping to prepare for my next 10 hr shift tomorrow, I stayed up late finishing this up. BUT I want to thank you all for your support. I am absolutely amazed! I've reached over 140 kudos and I am just so, so happy.
> 
> Some of you a picking up what I'm putting down and I'm so stoked to share more of this AU with you. I just want to remind you all that this is NOT a fix it. However, some things do change, but I want you all to remember that in the back of your minds.
> 
> Also warning: mild description of dead stuff and somebody gets like sick. Nothing graphic though!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has taken a while for me to figure exactly how things flow and trust me when I say I have fought myself at every turn. My main issue is that when I started this fic I had like 4 points which were:
> 
> 1\. Obito saves Kakashi, takes him to Madara's cave  
> 2\. ???  
> 3\. Kakashi fully joins Obito in his plans  
> 4\. Canon-ish flow of events sans Kakashi
> 
> And I think you can see that maybe I needed like 10 more points in there. -.-;;

_This must be it._  

Kushina looks again at the tiny slip of paper, the coordinates on it clearly written. She looks at the ground where there is a small vault door. If she didn't have these coordinates she would have missed it. The door is very discreetly hidden by moss and bush.

Carefully, she opens the door, it opens to a tunnel. There is a ladder leading down into the darkness. She feels apprehensive for a moment. She hadn't told anyone where she was going and she wonders if she should find back up. She shakes her head, steeling herself. No, I'll be fine. She drops into the tunnel.

She half expects a maze, but instead its a singular hallway, leading to a large door. She steps carefully towards it, wary for any traps.

There is only one trap and she disengages it easily. She isn't sure what to expect behind the door but still she opens it.

The smell hits her first, he has to breath through her mouth to stop herself from gagging. The air is pungent with the smell of death and rot. As she moves further into the dark room, she spots what looks like a large cylinder tank. She approaches it trying to see what purpose it served. There's a layer of dust on it. She's thankful she wore gloves as she wipes at the glass of the tank. She squints to see what's inside.

It takes all her will power to stop herself from screaming, as she throws herself away from it. She nearly stumbles, but manages to keep her footing. Shakily, she covers her mouth with her hand. 

Inside the tank was a child. A dead child.

Kushina looks around horrified, there were tanks everywhere, most were cracked and broken, while other were intact. 

_The missing children, they were here. They were-_

She turns away and violently retches, emptying her stomach on the ground.

_Oh kami! These poor children! Who did this? Who-_

She hears the sudden burst of glass shattering and liquid pouring out of something. She turns sharply towards it and for a moment she can't move. Kushina doesn't scare easily, but whomever is running this place, surely must be a monster. _To experiment on children?_ She feels a wave of anger and disgust.

She takes out a short sword, cautiously approaching the area she heard the smash come from.

There's a stream of liquid on the floor and she follows it, she keeps alert for anything. At this point, she's isn't sure what she'll find. But she pointedly doesn't look into any of the tanks that line the room. She tries not to think of each one holding a small corpse.

She sees a broken tank, from it sprouts tree branches. Still wary, she looks around as she approaches it. Then she hears a cough and a small whimper. In an instant, she is in front of the tank. She finds amongst the branches is a small child. They look at her with wide, frightened eyes.

"Hold on, I'll get you out." She says quickly. And as gently as she can she breaks a few of the branches, freeing the child, she pulls them into her arms.

"I got you." she soothes, the child seems weak, falling limp in her arms. Alarmed she checks their pulse, but thankfully it was strong and steady. 

She looks the child over, a boy, he looked small, she'd place him at 6 or 7. She pulls the cape from her shoulders, wrapping him in it.

"I got you." She says again, holding him securely against her. She looks around, Could there be more children alive?

The thought of having to check every single intact tank made her sick. She'll have to report this, get a whole squad to come and check. She couldn't do it alone.

And also she needed to get this boy some medical attention.

She couldn't leave that hellhole fast enough, she rushes back to the village, holding her precious cargo.

* * *

 Kushina stares at the little boy in the hospital bed. He's fast asleep. He's been here for a few hours. The medical staff had looked him over, though he was underweight and deathly pale, they deemed him relatively healthy. They said he was actually about nine , he was just really small. 

All this time, she has been reluctant to leave him, having rescued him, she felt responsible for his well-being. At least until she could locate his parents. 

Minato had come to take her report, he had been just as alarmed and disturbed as she was. He sent a team to the secret lab, to check if any of the other children had survived.

He had questions of course. The biggest one being: how did she find the lab?

An anonymous tip she told him. Which was mostly the truth.

She'd found a slip of paper in one of the missing childrens' files. Just tucked in there. 

The strangest thing was not where she found it, but that she recognized the handwriting. It was the distinct chicken scratch of Obito. It didn't make sense, so she had been suspicious of it. Obito was gone after all. How could he leave her a clue? The thought of him haunting her had been enough that she got some sage to burn in her home.

But then it hit her: Kakashi. 

With his sharingan eye, he could easily copy Obito's handwriting. Although, that thought was also troublesome. Why would he copy Obito's handwriting? And how did he leave her the note?

 As unlikely as it seemed, she still believed it was true. Somehow, Kakashi was trying to tell her something.

He helped her find the lab, to find this boy. Was Kakashi trapped in that lab at some point? Was he stuck somewhere else? 

She didn't have any answers for this strange clue and it was frustrating. She couldn't tell any of this to Minato. She didn't know what any of it meant and she couldn't put him through it. 

She'd figure this out. Or find someone who could.

At that moment, the boy opens his eyes, blinking wearily. Kushina goes to his side, worriedly.

"Hello. How do you feel?"

The boy looks at her. His eyes are almond shaped, and the darkest shade of brown, they looked almost black. He blinks at her, "You.." he says, his voice is just barely a whisper.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki." She tells him, smiling.

"Ku-Kushina?" He whispers.

She nods to him, "Do you remember anything?"

He furrows his brows in thought. "I don't remember anything. Just.. a girl?" He pauses and then he looks spooked,  "I didn't want to die. They were all dying. And I-I wanted to live."

"You're alive." she assures him, taking his hand.

He looks at her startled. 

"I'm going to protect you. You're safe now. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." And she means it. With all her heart she means it. She's not losing anymore kids.

He looks at her a long moment before he nods. 

 

* * *

"Kushina, are you sure about this?" Minato asks, worriedly.

"Yes." she says with a smile, "Just until I can find his parents. The labs files were all destroyed, we have no way of knowing whose children were lost and whose are still missing. Maybe one of the parents will recognize him. But until then I want him to stay with us. He's been in that lab for years. And he knows very little about the world. Everything must be so overwhelming to him. I think he just needs some stability and we can give that to him."

Minato gives her a defeated look, "How can I argue with that logic?" he chuckles, "Alright. We can look after him for a while. He seems to trust you at least."

Kushina beams, "Thank you, Minato." She clasps her hands together, "Now, what should we call him?"

"Ah, he does need a nickname. How about... Tobirama?"

"No." She shakes her head, "I like Menma. How about that?"

"Erm, Izuna?"

"Uh, how about.. we let him pick a name?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Minato nods.

* * *

 "Here we are, Tenzou." Kushina says as she leads him into their home, "This is where you'll be staying. With me and Minato."

She watches as the small boy took in his surroundings. The whole walk over from the hospital she had stopped to point out things for him. Especially if he showed interest. He spoke well, albeit slowly. He seemed curious yet, very cautious. 

Tenzou was so innocent. She couldn't help but feel angered at whomever snatched up all those children and then left them to die. They still didn't know who was responsible. Whomever it was had cleaned that lab up of any clues before they'd abandoned it.

Tenzou looked around their home slowly, before he turned his intense gaze on her, "Are you... my parents now?"

"Me and Minato will be looking after you until I can locate your parents."

He looks crestfallen, "Oh."

"Hey," she kneels down before him, "I know this is a lot, Tenzou. But you're parents must be missing you. I want to make sure you're reunited with them." She gives him a gentle smile.

He nods solemnly, "Thank you."

"Come, We fixed up a room for you. So tell me what you think."

She hold out her hand to him, touch seems to be a foreign experience for him, so she tries her best to invite touch but not force it on him.

He takes her hand slowly, looking at her for reassurance. She smiles, leading him up to the guest room.

* * *

 Jiraiya smiles Politely at Kushina as she places a mug of tea before him.

"Thank you, Kushina. I'm grateful for the hospitality."

She grins, "I'm just so happy you're back in the village, ya know."

Jiraiya nods, he looks around, the kitchen was as neat as ever, but there were changes. Subtle but he noted them.

"Is Minato home? I had hoped to see him too while I was here."

Kushina shakes her head. "No, just Tenzou."

"Tenzou?" he asks mildly.

"Yes, he's staying with us for a little while. He's upstairs."

"I see. So, what can I do for you?"

Kushina nods, "I called you here, because I wanted to speak with you. Alone."

Jiraiya blinks, "Oh?"

Kushina sits across from him, her face serious. "I need to ask a favor of you, Jiraiya, it's very important."

"Of course, Kushina. Anything you need."

"Find Kakashi."

Jiraiya sits back frowning, "You want me to find him? I thought he went rogue?"

"We don't know that. We don't know anything about how or why."

"Well, here's what we do know." He says carefully, "Kakashi went on a mission to save Rin. Something goes wrong. He kills her. Right?"

Kushina nods reluctantly, so he continues.

"We don't hear about him for a few months and then we have reports he's been seen in the Mist... using a mangekyou sharingan."

He's heard the rumors. When this news came out, the Uchiha called for blood. They wanted to personally hunt down Kakashi and kill him. People started saying he killed Rin to activate the mangekyou. They were even questioning Obito's death as well. "Friend Killer" they called him. His bounty in the bingo book increased tenfold. 

"I know how it seems, Jiraiya. But I don't -" she shakes her head, "I can't believe the things they've been saying about Kakashi. And I know it can't be true. He wasn't power hungry. He was confident in his own abilities."

"Kushina, I didn't know Kakashi, but these are damning accusations."

"That's why I'm asking you to find the truth. I thought Kakashi would come back. But maybe he thinks he can't. So, I'm begging you. Please, find Kakashi. Tell him he can come home."

Jiraiya sighs, "Alright. I'll see what I can find."

She looks so relieved, her shoulders sagging, "Thank you." 

* * *

"The genin age will be set at 12 years old. While exceptions can be made for children 10-11 years old. With a minimum service of one year. Chuunin will be at 15, again exceptions on for children aged 13-14. Jonin will be at 18 and ANBU will be at 20 with a maximum service of 7 years. Any shinobi wishing to enter ANBU must pass a series of tests for both mental and physical capabilities and must have served at least 5 years as a shinobi. To make captain of any squad one must be at least 18. To become a jonin sensei, again a series of tests for physical and mental capabilities will be conducted before they are granted a team of genin. Even in times of war, the rules for minimum age will be upheld. Therefore we can ensure our soldiers are getting ample training." 

Minato finishes and looks up, "What do you think?" he stares hopefully at Hiruzen and Jiraiya.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Minato?" Hiruzen asks seriously. 

"Yes. We should be protecting the most vulnerable citizen from exploitation, And that is our children. They are the lifeblood of the village. Our future. We should be taking care of them."

"You have my support, Minato." Jiraiya nods,  "And its the right time for something like this. The war is over."

"The common citizens will appreciate this new law. Its just the clans that will give us the most issues." Hiruzen sighs, taking a puff from his pipe.

"Not all of them." Jiraiya corrects, "I'm sure after this war, everyone is tired of sending their kids off to die so soon."

"And also I want to propose the integration of the k\Konoha police force and look into improving the care of the orphans in our village."

"Let us discuss those then." Hiuzen nods, "We need this to be tackled from every angle before we bring it to the council."

Minato smiles gratefully, "Thank you." 

* * *

"What should I do? How can I help him?" Kakashi stares hopefully at Rin.

She looks troubled, "I don't know, Kakashi. That doesn't sound like Obito. Are you sure it's really him?"

Kakashi sighs, frustrated, "Yes, its him."

She gives him a disbelieving look, "Obito wouldn't do those things. He's kind and is always looking after others. He's a good person."

"I _know_ that." Kakashi snaps. "But it is him. Without a doubt. But he's different. He's...broken."

"Maybe there's something changing him?"

"It's my fault he's like this. I let you die. I promised-" he sighs shakily, "I promised I'd look after you and then I killed you."

She looks at him startled,"What?"

"Or you used me to kill yourself, but it was still my jutsu that killed you. And he saw. _He saw._ And it changed him."

"Kakashi, " she gasps, covering her mouth with her hands, "I'm sorry."

"Me too." he sighs.

\--

Kakashi wakes, blinking at the ceiling of the dreaded cave. 

_Rin was no help._

He turns his head, next to him Obito is sleeping. He hopes he's dreaming of happier things than he was. 

Kakashi finds the dream world...addictive. Which was scary. 

But the possibilities were endless. He'd spent a lot of time with his dad, Minato, and sometimes he'd even dream of his mother. Even though he never knew her.

He and Obito could have shared dreams together and those were nice too. 

He was slipping into something dangerous he knew, but he couldn't stop.

Because more and more the dream world seemed way better than anything in the waking world.

He shakes Obito, "Hey, idiot. Wake up."

Obito grumbles, "Stop, let me sleep a little longer."

Kakashi shakes him more insistently, "It's time to get up."

Obito glares at him, "I was having a nice dream, Jerk."

Kakashi grins, "Was it about me?"

Obito's answering blush is cute, "No! I never dream about you. Never."

"Ow, you hurt me. I always dream about you." he winks.

Obito sits up abruptly, "Who the hell are you? Where's serious, stick up his ass, Kakashi?"

He chuckles, "C'mon, the old man is probably having a hernia."

 

* * *

 Minato watches Tenzou throwing kunai. The boy was eager to please and learned pretty quickly. Most of the children taken for the mokuton experiments had performed well in their short time in the academy, all had an earth and water affinity and all were from small families with no clan or orphans. Tenzou was no different.

Kushina had found his parents.  She'd gotten the help of Mikoto and a few of the parents had even volunteered to help track down his parents. Turns out, they were casualties in the war.  Kushina had been utterly disheartened at the discovery. His birth name was Yamato.

With his rare abilities, we was already at risk. Danzou had even shown interest in him. Worried about the fate of such a gifted boy he and Kushina decided to adopt him themselves. He'd already become an integral part of their family.

Because he didn't have any blood ties to Kushina, officially he was Tenzou Yamato Namikaze. Minato himself couldn't take up Kushina's name either. Only those with blood ties could carry the name Uzumaki. But all the same, He was theirs now.

And though he couldn't right the mistakes he made in the past with his own genin team, he vowed he would do right by Tenzou. And all the children of their nation. 

He would usher in a new and improved shinobi system in Konoha. One that valued the lives of its soldiers, that fostered a new mindset that didn't glorify the need to live and breath death and killing. Let the children be children.

No more children left to die like Obito. No more children sacrificing themselves for their country. No more lost children like Kakashi, who grew up too fast and were then tossed away.

"Minato! Tenzou!" He turns to Kushina, she's grining widely, "Come, I have wonderful news!!" She's giddy with excitement.

He smiles, "Coming."

* * *

"I'm very proud of the two of you." Madara says, smiling at his two successors.

Kakashi stares at him with disbelief, while Obito looks annoyed. 

_What brats._

"I think its time I go and leave the rest of the plan to the two of you."

"Obito from now on you will be 'Madara' Uchiha and I trust you will do whatever it takes to see our dream come to fruition."

Obito nods, "Yes."

"And Kakashi..." he smiles, "Be good. Stay with your friend. You're the best ally he can have."

Kakashi narrows his eyes and doesn't respond.

Madara reaches for the root at he base of his skull, but pauses, "Ah, one more thing before I go... and this is very important."

He pauses, watching Kakashi carefully, "The Zetsu have told me some good news: Kushina Uzumaki... is expecting."

Kakashi's eyes widen, a combination of fear, worry and alarm cross his features. He's too stunned to even hide it.

Obito also looks dismayed, but he nods again.

Madara smiles, "You know what you have to do." he tells them. 

Then he pulls the root from his head and goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on the next chapter and I'm planning to have at least the next three chapters done before I post anything because... well its going to get intense and I don't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. Haha. So it may take me a bit before I update but it will be worth the wait. I promise!! ;)


	5. Falling Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's me again! Thank you all for your comments and kudos, I'm feeling confident enough that I'll reply to comments. So, please if you have questions ask away!
> 
> -A.K.
> 
> This chapter is mostly in Kakashi's POV, he's reached the end of his rope; the end of what he can tolerate and now he has to decide whether or not to kill his friend, Obito Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note, Obito 'died' at 13, while Kakashi was 12. When Obito saves him they are 14 and 13 respectively. Currently, Kakashi is 14 and Obito is 15. So, these two have been with Madara for about a year now. 
> 
> Also, I had too much to squeeze into these time frame so lil Nart is actually being born a year later than canon. Haha, with the loss of Kakashi, MinaKushi were pretty sad so let's say it took them a bit to feel up for baby-making. ^.^;;

 

He can't do this anymore. 

Kakashi paces the cave, he's been stressed out and antsy since Madara passed. He'd thought he feel relieved when he was gone but instead the old bastard dropped this horrid news on them. Kushina having a baby meant...bad things. He can't help Obito with that plan, he refuses. 

But what can he do?

As far as he can tell he's only got two options: Run away and try to warn Minato of the impeding danger or... kill Obito.

He knows in actuality, he can't run away. Well, he could, but Obito would find him. Through their shared sharingan, Obito can find Kakashi wherever he is. Many times he's just shown up where Kakashi was. But also, it wasn't like Obito would have to search for him anyways. There was only one place he'd go to.

So he had one choice: Kill Obito.

If Obito was gone, then Madara's plan would be ruined. He needed Obito, he needed an Uchiha to complete his plan. And without him everything fell apart. The world, Konoha, Kushina, they'd all be safe.

But could he do it? Could he kill Obito?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

Obito trusted him, he knew that. He could catch him off guard, and even if they got into a fight. He could win. He knew Obito. He knew how he fought. 

But...

_"You're important to me, Kakashi. Promise you won't leave me." Obito had looked at him hopefully._

_Rin stared at him with wide eyes, blood spilling past her lips, "Ka-Kakashi.." she'd whispered._

_"Kakashi, the friend killer." Swirly mused, "They think you killed Obito." they laughed._

He feels uncertain. 

He flops down on the large canopy bed,  staring up at the ceiling.

There was one more choice he supposes, but it was dangerous... he could _talk_ to Obito. Try to convince him to drop this plan. But he's never been good with words, what could he possibly say that would convince Obito to go home?

He closes his eyes.

* * *

 

_Everything is simpler in the dream world._

_He has a fishing competition with Guy and Obito._

_His mother and father are there, they cheer for him._

_Minato, Kushina, and Rin are there also. They watch amused._

_He wins the competition. Obito is a sore loser as always. Gai is impressed as he always is._

_The dream world is peaceful._

* * *

 

They've come to Rain country again. To check on the Akatsuki and Nagato.

He uses his sharingan to watch the group closely.

Kakashi uses the Sharingan a lot nowadays. Obito makes it so easy. 

He can share his chakra through their bond, it eases the strain on Kakashi exponentially. Allowing him to use it almost as much as Obito. 

Obito insists giving him chakra doesn't cause him any strain. 

Its the same amount of chakra he'd have used if his eye was in his own head he claims.

"Yahiko needs to die." Obito says suddenly and sighs.

Kakashi looks at him wary. "You don't think we can convince him to join us?"

"No, he's an optimistic fool. He doesn't see how broken the world truly is. He'd never join our side willingly." 

That makes Kakashi sad, he'd once considered Obito to be an optimistic fool. Amazing how things can change.

He had to face it, this wasn't Obito anymore. This was Madara's successor. 

He squeezes his eyes shut conflicted.

"Oh." Obito turns to him, "I almost forgot. I got this for you." He pulls out a tanto blade. 

Kakashi stares startled. He takes the blade from him, looking it over. The blade is well made and sharp while the hilt is white and has red gems inlaid on the side that form a rose.

He blinks looking at Obito. 

Obito actually blushes, "Its to replace the one you lost."

"Is this a declaration of love?" he asks, truly confused, his heart hammering in his chest because there's a rose on it and Obito looks so cute.

Obito's face reddens further, "W-what? No! It just looked nice. That's all!"

"But- the rose?"

Obito splutters. "Well.. I- I thought it looked pretty and you- you're kinda pretty, I guess. I don't know. Whatever just take it."

Kakashi feels warm and happy. He hugs the other boy, "Thank you."

But he still feels conflicted. _What should he do? He liked Obito. Oh kami. He liked him a lot. But..._

 

"Ah.. you're welcome." Obito says patting his back. He sits back, "Alright let's get out of here. I'm sick of this dreary country. Its worst than that stupid cave." Obito shakes out his long hair like a dog. 

He turns to Kakashi, holding out his hand, he smiles almost shyly.

_Why is he making this so hard?_

Kakashi takes Obito's hand and together they transfer back to their makeshift base.

They change out of their rain soaked clothes.

"Want to dream together?" Obito asks.

"Yeah."

* * *

_They dream of the beach._   


_It's just the two of them._

_They swim, and play in the sand._

_As the sun sets, they share a secret kiss._

-

-

When they wake they don't talk about it.

But Obito smiles at him, a blush high on his cheeks and Kakashi's heart flutters in his chest.

 

* * *

 

_What have I gotten into?_

Kakashi is having a hard time focusing on anything, but he tries to busy himself by doing some light training exercises.

He doesn't know how to feel about his friend anymore.

It was like he kept falling in and out of this feeling with Obito. He liked him, but he hated the person he was trying to be.

He's never felt this way about anyone before, how can he give him so much joy but also cause him so much pain?

He's just torn between the two because he really wanted to be with Obito. But he also knew needed to leave him.

He feels a sudden presence of chakra he recognizes. He turns just as Swirly appears.

"Did Obito leave?" They asks curiously.

Kakashi pauses, giving Swirly a questioning look. Usually they always seemed to know their comings and goings. This was one of those rare moments he and Obito were not together.

"Yeah." he confirms for them.

They nod.

"Well?" Kakashi crosses his arms, "Got something you want to tell me?"

They straighten up stiffly and then sag, "I do want to tell you something but... I didn't know how Obito would react and I figured it'd be better to tell you when you were alone."

"What is it?"

They fidget, "Actually, I shouldn't tell you this. Never mind."

They begin sinking back into the floor.

"Wait, you can't just say that and leave! What is it?"

That they didn't want to tell Obito intrigued him. _What information could they possible have?_

Swirly seems to regard him for a moment before responding, "Someone is looking for you."

"What? Who?"

"Some old guy. Tall, has long hair and a red vest. Also! He has two red lines on his face"

They use their finger to draw a line from their eye hole down to their chin.

Kakashi raises his brows, "Long white hair?"

Swirly nods enthusiastically. "That's right."

_Jiraiya._

"And he's looking for me?"

"Yeah! He's been asking around, showing your picture."

He wasn't sure why the sanin would be looking for him. But he could guess.

Either he was sent to kill him or Minato sent him to find him.

He feels a surge of hope. 

"Where is he?"

Swirly tilts his head, "Are you going to look for him?"

"Uh, just curious."

"He's in a small village, not too far from here actually."

_If I can get to Jiraiya and ask for his help, maybe I can get away from here._

He pauses. 

_No, I'm being too optimistic. Why should Jiraiya believe me in the first place? And enough_ _to actually help? That was too far fetched._

But even so, if he could at least give him a warning for Kushina. Tell him they were going to attack her. An attack on the village should be taken seriously.

"Thanks for telling me this, Swirly." he says.

* * *

 

For the rest of the day Kakashi laments over his options. 

_Talk to him or kill him._

_Or run away and try to find Jiraiya and warn him._

He could sneak away. He could leave right now while Obito was away. 

But the Zetsu would know. They'd _know._  

The Zetsu aren't his friends. 

They aren't his allies. 

They were Madara's and they'd do anything to keep the plan going smoothly.

He didn't know where exactly Jiraiya was, he couldn't ask Swirly that without them being suspicious. They must already be suspicion of him.

If he left to talk to Jiraiya they would tell Obito.

And then Obito would probably ambush him or worst: kill him.

He wonders idly if Obito could kill him. 

He shakes his head, _Of course he can._

Currently, he was making explosion tags. Or he was pretending he was making only explosion tags.

He stared at the three completed explosion tags and the single chakra seal tag.

He was playing a dangerous game.

-

-

 

Obito returns and he speaks amicably with him.

"I'm really close to infiltrating the Mist, Kashi" Obito tells him with a grin. "Once I get close enough to the Mizukage, I'll put him under my control."

"That's good." he comments mildly.

"I also stopped by Konoha."

Kakashi looks at him.

Obito adds quickly, "I just needed to check something."

"Did you leave flowers for Rin?"

"...no."

"Hm, well Swirly told me something interesting today."

Obito pulls a face, "It wasn't anything disgusting for once." Kakashi tells him, as he sits at their table.

Obito rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. "What did they say?"

"Swirly said they saw Jiraiya close to here." Kakashi pulls out a map.

Obito narrows his eyes, "What's he doing out this way?"

"That was the interesting part." Obito stares at him expectantly, and Kakashi motions him over.

Obito moves closer.

 

_Now!_

 

The trap goes off. Obito is caught completely off guard, he stares wide eyed as a surge of electricity stuns him. Kakashi makes his move then. He rushes forward, placing the chakra seal on him. 

Obito is too strong, and he knows this won't hold him for long. But maybe he'll have enough time to at least warn Jiraiya about everything.

"I'm going to find Jiraiya" he tells Obito, "I can't keep staying with you like this."

He makes to leave, heading to the exit. He just needs to seal the room to keep the Zetsu out for a while.

“Kakashi…” Obito growls. Its broken and high with emotion.

Kakashi pauses his chest throbbing painfully, Obito sounds like he did when they were younger, when he was himself. 

After everything, he just couldn’t give up on him. He was still Obito, underneath all the anger and hatred.

He turns away from his only chance to escape. 

“I won’t leave you.” Kakashi insists, stepping towards him resolutely “Not this time.”

Obito’s eye widens in surprise and he falters slightly. But he regains himself quickly, scowling. 

“Then you will die.”

The Black Zetsu appears then, freeing Obito from the trap. They give him an unimpressed look.

Obito steps forward, the anger clear on his face.

Kakashi steps forward too. 

A battle, like old times.

"You're going to regret doing that."

"Maybe."

Obito takes out a kunai rushing forward, and Kakashi pulls out his Tanto blade. 

They meet in a clash of blades. Kakashi pushes him back, and slashes again.

Obito grins widely, moving back to dodge the attack. 

They'd practiced fighting together many times, it was a familiar dance.

"Obito, listen to me, I can't help you destroy Konoha. I know what you say about the system is true, but we don't have to contribute to all the pain and suffering of the world."

Obito kicks him with enough force he stumbles back, then he knocks the tanto from his hands. Kakashi retaliates with a punch, he lands a glancing blow on his cheek.

"Madara is gone!" he tries again, "We don't have to follow his plan. There's nothing making us do this!"

"You lied to me!" Obito roars, "You made me believe you were on my side! But all this time, you were..."

"I am on your side." Kakashi insists, "But I never agreed to help you with this."

Obito looks at him sharply, "You bastard!" He starts to form hand seals and Kakashi recognizes them right away.

He quickly makes a mud wall to block the powerful blast of fire Obito unleashes.

It was no good. Talking wasn't helping. He was only making Obito angrier. 

He had no choice. He needed to kill him. 

_Its the only way._ he  tries to convince himself. 

Kakashi uses an earth jutsu trying to catch him off guard, but Obito reacts quickly and they trade punches.

He knocks Obito back and makes two shadow clones, and they jump forward to attack. 

He powers up his chidori. He needs to make it quick.

A single blow through the chest.

_Just like Rin._

He pushes the thought away as he surges forward, moving quickly.

_This is the only way. Its the only way. Then everyone will be safe._  He tells himself.

He can feel his heart breaking.

He thrusts his hand forward aiming for his target.

* * *

 

The chidori chirps loudly in his hand, while Kakashi stands motionless. 

Obito stares at him and his eyes flick to Kakashi's hand.

His hand was just centimeters away from Obito; he fell just short of killing him.

_I can't do it._ he thinks helplessly as his chidori dies out.

Obito hits him hard, catching him in his right eye. He stumbles back, but regains his footing before he fell.

The other boy rushes him, hitting him with a flurry of kicks and punches.

"You thought you could kill me?" he demands, knocking him to the ground.

Obito pounces on him, grabbing his shirt collar roughly, "You lied. Why'd you have to lie to me?"

"I didn't lie."

"Yes, you did." the look on Obito's face looks absolutely shattered, "You promised. You said you'd never leave."

"And I won't leave you. We can still go back together."

"I'm not going back there. There's nothing for me there. Nothing! I should just kill you!"

"Obito, please. It doesn't have to be like this." he's crying now, feeling hopeless, "Please, I love you."

Obito stares at him for a long moment.

"Liar." he says finally before hitting him with enough force Kakashi blacks out.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi wakes, his vision bleary, he feels weak. He takes quick measure of his body. His right arm is broken, his body is badly beaten, it hurts to breath. He must have a broken rib or two. He can't hardly see out of his right eye. His left eye, the sharingan, sees clearly.

There's someone leaning over him, their fingers lightly brushing his neck.

"Obi-" he coughs wetly, "Please, we can... together we can.." its hard to speak. His tongue feels heavy.

Obito looks at him, "Shut up, Kashi. I should kill you. I should-" he chokes back a sob, rubbing his eye, but he lets out a shaky breath. "Just don't speak."

"Home...we can go home." he pleads.

"No." Obito says, he places his hand flat on Kakashi's chest, "Seal."

Suddenly his neck burns, he makes a strangled noise.  The burn lasts for five agonizing seconds. All the while Obito mutters something he can't make out.

When it ends Kakashi gasps, but he isn't given a moment to recuperate. Obito grabs him, and he feels them being transported via Kamui.

Obito places him on the ground, he looks down at him sadly, as he brushes his hand lightly on Kakashi's cheek. He pulls Kakashi's mask back in place. Then stands turning.

"Don't go." Kakashi tells him, his vision was going dark around the edges.

"You really hurt me, Kashi." Obito mutters, not looking at him, "Don't use kamui. That's a warning."

In a swirl of black he's gone.

Kakashi closes his eye.

 

-

-

 

"It's....here...... Kashi" he blinks his eye open. 

"Kakashi!" Someone holds him gently, "It's okay. It's me. I'm here."

"..Guy?" he manages in surprise. 

_Where did Obito put me?_

"I knew I'd find you. I knew it." Guy tells him, "Don't worry, we'll take you home."

_Home._

The relief Kakashi feels is immeasurable. 

 

* * *

 

Minato reviews the village budget. He needed to make some serious adjustments. Especially to their inflated military budget.

An ANBU appears, he salutes Minato respectively, "Lord Hokage, news from the village gate."

Minato blinks, "Yes?"

"Lord Jiraiya has returned."

Minato nods. He hadn't expected Jiraiya back so soon. He'd said he was going off for research on his latest book. Usually that took at least 6 months.

The ANBU agent continues, "He's brought Hatake Kakashi with him."

Minato freezes, staring startled at the agent.

_Kakashi was...?_

He stands abruptly, "Which gate?"

"The southern gate, sir." They respond.

His ANBU guard hate when he uses the flying raijin without warning, but at this moment he doesn't care.

In an instant he's at the southern gate. He takes in the scene quickly.

 About fifteen ANBU agents have the new arrivals surrounded. There is Jiraiya, Guy, and...

Though he looks worst for wear. His arm is in a sling, his right eye is patched up haphazardly, it is Kakashi.

He makes his way over quickly.

"Lord Hokage-" An ANBU tries to speak with him, but he doesn't pause.

He only stops once he is in front of Kakashi and doesn't hesitate to pull the boy into a tight embrace.

"Minato-sensei..!" Kakashi says, and the emotion in his voice is clear.

"It's okay, Kakashi. You're here. You're home."

Against all odds, Kakashi had returned.

And for once everything seemed to be going right for Minato. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone crying? I know I am. ;-;


	6. Don't Say a Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so overjoyed!! 170 kudos!! Thank you SO MUCH!!!! I know I'm not the best writer, [I'm so bad at exposition ugh] but I'm assuming my ideas are good enough to keep you all interested. So thanks for sticking with me!  
> Once again inspiration hits me at 2am haha. Whew I am going to be super tired tomorrow.
> 
> We get some more Kakashi this time around with a teeny tiny bit of Obito. Kakashi has made it back to Konoha! Yay, he's home! But he finds its not all sunshine and rainbows...at all.  
> Anyways... on to the drama!

"I was in the Mist, working on my latest book, and he just... appeared." 

Minato frowns, crossing his arms, "Appeared?" 

Jiraiya nods, looking contemplative, "We felt a presence of chakra suddenly, not a flare up or an approach, not even like an unmasking. It's strange..." he rubs his chin thoughtfully, "Gai recognized him right away." 

"And he was in this condition?"

"Yes. He was in bad shape. We took him to a small clinic in a nearby village, but they refused to treat him. It took some convincing on our part, but they agreed eventually."

Despite the treatment he'd received, they still had to admit Kakashi into the Konoha hospital. The Mist clinic hadn't done a good job...at all.

The medical ninja who treated Kakashi had been upset about it actually.

_"You can tell they take no pride in their work." He'd said angrily, " I had to reset his arm! And his right eye has gotten an infection. At this point, he may lose it."_

_That was concerning to be sure. If he lost his right eye, he'd only have the sharingan, and with Kakashi's low chakra reserves, the strain of using the sharingan all the time may be too much for him._

_"Are you sure we can't save his eye?"_

_He looked perplexed, "There's a chance, but he'll need to keep it covered up for at least a few weeks." he shakes his head, "We will do the best we can."_

_"Thank you." Minato tells him grateful._

"Did he tell you anything?" Minato asks Jiraiya now, "About where he's been? How he got injured?"

"He tried to but, his injuries seemed to be extensive. He could barely get a word out. He was in and out for a bit there. He was suffering from Chakra exhaustion and didn't seem to be a threat. So, I figured we can question him here."

Minato nodded.  While Kakashi rested, for now all they could only speculate.

_Maybe he was being kept as a prisoner of war? But why then wouldn't the Mist admit to having him?_

He'd have to speak with Kakashi. He's sure if he was a prisoner, the ordeal may be difficult for him to talk about, but the village would demand answers.

"I will speak with him, hopefully he can give us some answers."

* * *

 

_"You really hurt me, Kashi."_

Kakashi wakes abruptly, sitting up. He makes out a white room. A hospital room. No windows; a single door.

He clamps his eye shut when he feels a wave of pain from Chakra exhaustion.

_My right eye.._ he lifts his hand to touch it, but finds he is restrained to the bed.

_Well... I should have expected that..._

His right eye was covered in bandages as far as he could tell.

He only had his left eye, the sharingan. But with his chakra exhaustion and without Obito's help, he couldn't use it.

Of course Obito wouldn't help him anymore. He's surprised Obito even let him go.

He clenches his right hand into a fist. 

_I almost killed him._

He hears the door open, and he turns slightly towards it.

"Oh.. you're awake." A woman says, "I'll be right back." 

 

She returns a moment later with Minato.

Kakashi peeks at him before having to shut his eye again.

"Kakashi, I'm glad you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Could be better."

He hears Minato come to sit by him, "Kakashi, I know this might be hard for you, but what can you tell me about where you've been."

_Nothing._ Kakashi laments.

He tried so hard to tell Jiraiya. To tell him the truth. About Obito, Kushina, the danger. But the strange seal Obito placed on him seems to stop all his efforts. Burning painfully and eating up his chakra.

That was the cause of his current state, he tried and tried. But his chakra had been eaten up causing him to pass out.. a few times.

Kakashi swallowed with effort. He couldn't even reveal the seal. Couldn't even write anything about it.

Still he should try again for Minato. For Kushina.

"I.." he pauses already feeling the pain on his neck, his chakra already low depleting further. "..was.." he huffs breathing harshly.

"Were you held prisoner?" Minato asks, his voice concerned.

Kakashi frowned, that wasn't right, but it was close.

He nods carefully.

"Were you in the Mist?"

Again, kind of wrong, but close.

He nods again.

"I see. And what about Rin?"

Kakashi lowers his head, "I killed her."

He hears Minato take in a sharp breath, "Why?"

"I... didn't mean to. I only wanted to protect her. To keep my promise to.. " he pauses when his throat burns, "But she wanted to die."

"...what does that mean?" Minato asks slowly, clearly in disbelief.

Kakashi feels a wave of anger, "I mean she wanted to die! Okay? She knew she was a danger, she knew she couldn't be saved and the Mist wouldn't kill her, so she used me and..!" he stops, trying to regain his composure.

"How was she a danger?"

"They sealed the sanbi in her. They wanted her to be returned to Konoha, where the seal would fall apart and Konoha would be destroyed by the sanbi. Then they could rush in and finish the job."

"How do you know this?"

"Because.. I went to the mist for answers. I had to know why. Why Rin? Why'd she want to die? Just...why?"

"Were you captured when you went for answers? Is that why you couldn't return?"

Kakashi pauses, considering, _That's not the truth. But I can't tell the truth and I don't want to be a criminal so maybe it's better they think that..._

 

* * *

"Until the trial, will Kakashi be a prisoner?"

Kushina looks at Minato worriedly. Kakashi was back, but there were still a lot of issues that needed to be sorted out.

Rin's family demanded a trial and that he be interviewed by T and I. The council was also pushing for the interview to procure details of where he's been and ensure he wasn't a threat to the village. It will be held in a few weeks.

Minato shakes his head, "Kakashi's not a threat. His chakra has been sealed, he only has enough to maintain the sharingan while its not in use. Anything more will be too strenuous."

"So.. he's going to be blind?"

"Temporarily, yes. Until his right eye is healed or until we can figure out what happened. He's not giving us much information on where he's been this last year."

Kushina frowns, "So he's still considered a criminal?"

Minato's frown deepens, "Unfortunately.. yes. The council is sure he was a victim somehow so we don't have to keep him in prison, but he will need to be confined and monitored. Just until the trial and when he can tell us more."

"But I can still see him right?"

"Technically you can't but.."

She smiles hopefully.

 

* * *

 "Hello, Kakashi." 

He turns his head to the voice, "Kushina, you came." He feels his heart lurch.

_I need to warn her!_

But he already feels the burn of the seal, and he feels utterly useless.

"Of course I did, Kakashi." She sounds like she always has. He could hear the smile in her voice.

Kakashi sniffs, there was someone else with her.

"Ah, that's right," Kushina laughs, "I brought someone to meet you. This is my son, Tenzou."

He hears someone shuffle closer.

"..Son?"

"That's right, me and Minato adopted him while you were...away." she chuckles nervously, "Say, hello Tenzou."

"...hi." he whispers quietly, barely audible.

Despite the strain, Kakashi peeks at the boy. He only needs to see him for a second before his sharingan takes in his details fully. 

The boy is hiding behind Kushina slightly, looking at him with deep, dark eyes and a curious expression. His brown hair is cropped short.

He quickly closes his eye again.

"Nice to meet you." Kakashi tells him. 

"I'm happy you're here, Kakashi. We've missed you so, so much." She sounds genuinely relieved and happy.

Kakashi feels uneasiness twist in his gut.

He's happy to be back, he is. 

But...

He's starting to think, maybe he should have stayed with Obito. He should have known they'd put him under arrest, limit his chakra, treat him like a criminal.

If he stayed, at least he could have kept an eye on Obito. In fact, he'd still have two working eyes. If he stayed, he could have worked to sabotage the plan. He wouldn't be restricted and restrained. He could have been useful. Now he was...

"Hey, its okay, Kakashi" Kushina's voice is soothing, soft even. She rarely ever sounded that way.

He realizes belatedly he's begun to cry.

Someone takes his hand, its too small to be Kushina. "It's okay to cry." Tenzou tells him, he sounds so serious for a little kid.

He's become an emotional wreck.

 

* * *

 Obito wakes groggily, reaching out beside him, but all he felt were the cool sheets of the empty space beside him.

_Oh._

**He's gone. Remember? You let him go.**

Obito frowns, rubbing his eye as he sits up. He looks around the room. He sits on the huge canopy bed, the room still holds little hints of Kakashi here and there. 

**I thought you really had a death wish, Obito. You just stood there. What if he really killed you?**

_I knew he wouldn't._

**But- he came so close. Like _real close._**

_But he didn't._

**Hmph. I still don't know why you let him go.**

_Because I couldn't kill him... And Madara, he knew. He knew this would happen. That's why he taught me that seal. If I didn't have that seal, I would have ruined everything. Because I just can't..._

Obito rubs his eye furiously trying to stave off the fresh wave of tears, "I feel like an Idiot."

He remembers Kakashi's look of desperation, _"Please, I love you."_

And maybe he believes him.

Obito buries his face in his hands, "Stupid. I'm so stupid."

**Heyy. Don't cry, Obito. Everything will work out. The plan is safe. We just need to focus from now on. No more distractions. We don't need anybody, yeah?**

_That's right, I don't need him. I don't need anyone. I can do this alone._

**Besides, you can always see him in the dream world. No need to have the real thing.**

Obito smiles.

He'll be fine.

 

* * *

Kushina had argued with the council all morning. She was feeling quite pleased with herself, actually.

She could be very convincing.

"From now on, you'll be staying with us, Kakashi."

She grins happily at him, and he seems pleased from what she can see of his face. Which ... wasn't much. He still liked the comfort of his mask, and she wouldn't take that from him. Although, with the mask and the bandages over his eyes, it was incredibly difficult to tell how he felt about anything.

"Thank you." He tells her, grateful.

"Of course! We sure are making use of this big house they gave us. We have you, Tenzou, and soon a little baby too." She squeals with excitement.

In just five short months she will be a mother twice over. She can hardly wait.

"Oh and of course your Anbu guards, mine, and Minato's" she chuckles. That was eight Anbu in total. She told the council there was nothing to worry about.

"Right." Kakashi says.

"Mom, why does Kakashi need Anbu guards? Do I have one?"

She smiles at Tenzou, "Well, it's because-"

"I'm a criminal." Kakashi says.

Tenzou looks at her with wide eyes, "He is?"

Kushina frowns, "No, Kakashi, it's because you haven't been here in some time, and until we can clear your name, we'll have the Anbu watch over you."

"Because," Kakashi states, "They think I'm a criminal."

"But you didn't do anything wrong, and the trial will prove that. We just need to be patient."

Kakashi visibly sags, "I hope so."

She pets his head gently.

"Tenzou why don't you show Kakashi his room? And I'll get started on dinner."

Tenzou nods, he takes Kakashi's hand, "This way."

She smiles, more and more Tenzou was becoming more confident in himself. He had no experiences to draw on, so everything had been new and exciting for him Sometimes even a bit overwhelming. So she took things slow with him. Initially, she had wanted to enroll him in the academy, but it was not possible at this time. While she is on maternal leave, she has been schooling him herself. She is teaching him how to read and write. And also teaching him about being a ninja. Minato takes care of the physical aspects of it while she focused on the theory and book work. He was a quick learner. He'd be a great ninja. And she was confident he'd be a great big brother too.

 

* * *

 "There we are." Kushina smiles, she made sure to take Kakashi outside for some sunshine and fresh air. He seemed deathly pale when he first came. She's loathed to think where he was being kept. She thinks of Tenzou and hopes it was nothing like that.

"You know, Kakashi. I been meaning to ask you something."

He turns his head slightly to her.

"Did you... leave me a note?"

"What note was it?"

"It had coordinates on it."

He is silent for a long moment before he replies, "No."

She frowns troubled, That...raised a lot of questions.

"Kushina, I need to tell you something. Something important. But... I can't."

Kushina frowns, "Why not?

"Because I can't-" he pauses, and Kushina blinks in alarm.

She sensed something...

"Kakashi," she grabs his shoulders, "What is it? What's wrong?"

He shakes his head miserably, "Never mind."

She narrows her eyes, His chakra is...

"I think I need to lay down." he tells her, "Can you take me to my room?"

"Of course." She takes his hand leading taking him back inside.

"Here we are." She transferred of few of Kakashi's things here. Even though he couldn't see them, she'd hoped the scent of them might help him feel more at ease.

"Thanks."

"Hold on, Kakashi..." she places a hand on his chest, "I just want to check something..."

In her state, she couldn't do much ninjutsu, with all her energy and chakra going to her unborn child, but she knows she felt something.. off.

She performs a simple chakra probe, just to check his levels. They were dangerously low. Too low to even sustain his dormant sharingan.

"Kakashi... is there something-" she starts.

"Your baby." he stammers.

She blinks at him. "What?"

"Kushina...your not..."

She feels his chakra drop further and he tips forward.

She barely catches him when falls. "Oh, Kakashi!"

His Anbu appear, "We'll take him to the hospital." they say.

She nods stiffly, but her mind is reeling.

There was definitely something wrong with him. Something was taking his chakra.

 

* * *

 Minato enters Kakashi's hospital room. He'd just been released two days ago and already he was back...

Kushina is with him, she looks at him, concern in her eyes, "Minato, thank goodness. He's resting."

He comes over, "What happened?"

"Chakra exhaustion."

"Did he try to use his sharingan?"

"No." she shakes her head, "Minato, I think there's something wrong with Kakashi."

"Is he sick?"

"I don't think so. Its hard for me to check. But he tried to tell me something earlier and... he couldn't."

"He's been having difficulty talking about what he's been through."

She shakes her head, "No, it's not that. Something is draining his chakra."

Minato frowns, he goes over to Kakashi, placing on hand on his shoulder. He focused as he checked him.

Nothing.

"Are you sure?"

"I felt it when he tried to tell me something. He said, 'your baby.' and he tried to say more and I felt his chakra drop."

The baby? his heart jumps at that. 

"Is it a chakra draining seal? Did you feel a seal's presence?"

"No but I definitely feel like this could be one. And if it is.. we need to take the chakra suppression off. He could die if there's something eating at his chakra like that, ya know."

Minato looks at Kakashi, "I'm not sure of the council will agree to have it removed, but maybe we can decrease the amount of chakra being suppressed."

"It should be removed."

"We can't until the trial is completed."

"Then push the trial forward."

He smiles, Kushina was definitely in her protective mode, "We should examine the seal closely, maybe it can be removed."

"Maybe, but it already seems complex. We can't find it when it's not activated. We should try to find where it's located."

"I'll have Jiraiya help me check for the seal. Then I'll talk to the council about having the trial pushed forward."

She nods.

 

* * *

 "I've never seen a seal like this." Jiraiya admits, sighing.

"Danzo uses a similar seal, but this one..." Minato shakes his head, "The levels to this are incredible."

"Has Kushina seen it?"

"No."

Kakashi feels hopeless once more. He'd thought when they discovered the seal, maybe they could release him from it, but that seemed unlikely. It circled his throat like an intricate collar, he was glad his mask would normally cover it. It's not a look he's keen to be seen with.

"So, I'm stuck with it." he asks.

Minato smiles at him, "We'll figure something out, Kakashi."

He wished he could be that hopeful.

The Yamanaka's mind transfer jutsu sends him back to the hospital, the seal reacted violently to it.

They have to use an Uchiha instead to parse out the truth of Rin's death.

 

* * *

 "In the case of the murder of Rin Nohara, we find the defendant, Hatake Kakashi, not guilty."

Rin's family scream in protest. Her mother has to be escorted from the courtroom. She curses Kakashi the whole way out.

The court calls for order before they continue.

 "Kakashi will be demoted to chuunin, following the new age limit laws for a young man of 14. And will be placed on medical leave until he can be evaluated once more by Yamanaka Inoichi.  Court dismissed."

 

* * *

Kakashi thinks he understands what his father must have felt during his last few months.

He's become something of a pariah.

While Kushina, Minato, and Gai have welcomed him back, the same could not be said for the rest of the village.

He could not go off on his own, being temporarily blind and all. He usually went places with Kushina or Tenzou. Sometimes Gai would come get him.

But he found going out wasn't all that great. 

He was rejected service on many occasions. People loudly called him a murderer or friend killer.

He tried to avoid Uchiha at all costs.

Except Mikoto and her two boys. They came and visited Kushina nearly everyday.

Tenzou played with Itachi, while Mikoto and Kushina would gush about babies, gossip, or their children.

He just listened to them feeling very much like an outsider.

His friends weren't to inclined to seek him out. Though Asuma and Kurenai did come by once.

"Did you really kill Rin?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes." he admits.

He didn't want to lie about it.

But maybe he should have because they didn't come back after that.

 

\--

"If you keep hanging out with me, no one will like you." He tells Gai one day.

Gai had tried to get him to go out with him but he refused. So they stayed in Kushina's yard.

"You are my friend, Kakashi. I won't leave you."

He doesn't want to think about Obito. But he does.

* * *

 

"Kakashi!" Tenzou and Kushina call voices overlapping. The two of them seem overly excited.

He had been hiding out in her sad attempt of a garden, he turns his head in their direction.

"We got something for you, Kakashi."  Kushina says.

He can already smell what she's brought him.

"Tenzou picked him out for you." She places a small dog in his hands, "His name is Pakkun, he's a trained seeing-eye dog."

"He can talk." Tenzou tells him seriously.

Kakashi makes to lift his eye patch but Kushina stops him, "You can look with your hands."

He sighs, dropping his hand to pet the dog instead, he feels soft.

"Hello, Pakkun."

"Hi." Pakkun responds in a voice too deep for a body so small.

"Do you like him, Kakashi?" Tenzou asks.

Kakashi shrugs, "I don't need him."

"He can help you, Kakashi. Plus, he's a smart dog, I'm sure you can train him for more."

"I guess."

"He's nice and mobile, so you can take him wherever you go, ya know." 

"I don't go anywhere."

"Well, you should!"

 

\--

Pakkun is a better companion to take out he supposes. He doesn't try to fight anybody like Kushina does. And he doesn't like subjecting Tenzou to the scrutiny he receives.

"Take a left.. now. Keep going. Okay, you've made it, boss." Pakkun tells him in his deep voice, Kakashi holds him as he goes.

Kakashi (hopefully) is standing in front of the memorial stone. It's quiet here he finds.

He's in a sorry state currently, and his outlook wasn't much better.

He can't warn them about Obito's attack, he can't train because he's still not cleared for the chakra suppression to be removed. He couldn't do anything.

He was just idle. Waiting for the inevitable.

He feels a sensation in his left eye, one he hadn't felt in some time.

He turns sharply.

"What's wrong, boss?" Pakkun asks, "There's nothing there. It's just the wind."

Obito was here. He felt it.

He turns back towards the stone.

"It's nothing." he tells his little friend, petting him.

_I'll stop you somehow, Obito._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever seen this done before... I made Kakashi blind D': [temporarily!]  
> I'm debating how far I should take this fic... I'm not sure what would be a good place to end it. But I will make sure wherever I decide, we get a happy, hopeful ending. ;)


	7. Don't Wish Me Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I finally moved to my own apartment and thus my focus has increased tenfold! I think at the rate I'm going I can do weekly updates maybe? Hehe. Maybe not;; Anyways thanks again for all your support. Chapters are going to get shorter from now on. Also I'll try to stop jumping through multiple POVs like this. ^.^;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe things are getting a little better for Kakashi?

_Its not the same._  

Obito wakes and he feels.. angry.

* * *

 

Obito uses Kamui to appear in Konoha, close to Kakashi but a good distance away. He places himself in a tree, looking down at him.

Kakashi jerks, turning in his direction. Obito feels slightly alarmed. But after a moment Kakashi turns back to the memorial stone.

**Looks like he can sense you still.**

_Apparently._

"Why is he wearing those bandages and an eye patch?"

"Hmm," Swirly replies, "Well, when you had your fight, you hurt his eye. Looks like it didn't heal right. Too bad."

Obito uses Swirly as body armor, also with them he can better mask his presence.

"And.. the other eye?"

"They put chakra suppression on him, so he won't be able to use it much."

"So he's blind?" Obito whispers to Swirly.

"Yup!"

* * *

 

Kushina traces the seal carefully with her fingers, frowning. "This kind of seal... has a key scroll."

"A key?" Minato feels dismayed, "Then only the key-holder can undo its affects, set the terms."

She nods, "It can't be removed without it."

They put Kakashi on a sedative so he could sleep during their exam.

"We have more questions than answers, even now. We don't know who has the key scroll." Minato grimaces, "Or why they would use this seal and let Kakashi go."

Instead of killing him..that would have been the simpler way to keep someone's silence.

Kushina nods, "Its so strange, but maybe they let him go because he's still useful somehow...and I bet Kakashi knows why, but he can't say." She crosses her arms, troubled, "Minato, I'm not sure anyone in the Mist would even know about a seal like this. If they did, why haven't we seen it before?"

Minato looks contemplative before, nodding.

"You're right. But if the Mist aren't involved.." Minato pauses, dismayed, "We just don't have enough information. And we're not likely to get anymore.".

Kushina looks at Kakashi, "Will they let him be a ninja like this?"

"As long as he isn't perceived as a threat. But it will be difficult to argue when we don't know what it is he can't share with us. All we know is it has a lot to do with where he's been. He was spotted in the Mist, but that was months after he'd already been missing. What was he doing before that? Where was he after? Kakashi doesn't seem to have any ill-will towards the village, but he wants to tell us something. Despite the seal he tries to the point of extreme exhaustion to tell us _something_. And that's what concerns me the most because we don't have any clue what it could be." Minato sighs heavily, "But I'll see what I can do for him regardless of all that."

She nods, "He's always been so proud of his skills as a Ninja. He's already having difficulty now. He tells me he doesn't like being idle." she smiles, "With his skills, he could be an Anbu agent... If that were allowed, ya know." she added quickly at Minato's disapproving frown.

"How's he been fairing..any better?" he asks her, genuinely concerned.

She hums in thought, "He still has a hard time when he goes anywhere. But Pakkun has been a big help. Tenzou too."

Minato nods grim, "Rin's family don't believe he's innocent. That we weren't able to use the mind transfer jutsu has them convinced he's hiding something."

"He's got info he can't share, but it's not about Rin. He can speak about her freely."

They both look at Kakashi for a moment.

"I'm just.. so happy he's here." Minato murmurs, "He's my last student..and I want to do all I can for him."

"I know you will, Minato." Kushina takes his hand, squeezing it, "You're already doing so much. And I know, with time, everything will be fine."

He smiles softly, "You're right."

"As always." she grins at him.

He grins back, kissing her forehead, "As always." he agrees.

* * *

 

The medical nin shines a light in his right eye. He can't see very well out of it, everything blurry.

"It's no good." They sigh after a moment, "I'm sorry, Hatake, there's no saving this eye."

He blinks down at his hand, he can barely make it out, despite holding it to close to his face.

"I can give you glasses, but they won't help much. I know it's difficult for you to use the other eye. I'd recommend you keep using your seeing-eye dog."

"Thanks."

He feels dismayed. Will he always walk around blind now? He can't maintain the sharingan all the time just to see.

"Come on, Pakkun. Let's go."

"Sure thing, Boss."

Can he defeat Obito like this? 

* * *

 

"Do you love me?"

Rin smiles kindly, "Of course I do, Obito."

He frowns, "How about you?" he stares at Kakashi.

Kakashi gives him a long look before he shrugs, "I guess so."

He turns away from them, his doubts gnawing at him. 

No this isn't right. Do they say that because that's how they felt or because its what I want them to say?

This is a fantasy, of course they'd say what ever will make me happy.

But then...It's not real.

_Its just a beautiful lie._

Obito wakes and he feels...uncertain.

* * *

 

Kakashi finds himself at the graveyard; the final resting place of his father.

_It seems so hopeless, dad._

_My life seems to be a string of failures._

_I failed Rin._

_...Obito._

_If I can't defeat him then..._

_Kushina will die and so many others._

I can't fail again. But what can I do? What can I do to stop this?

The feeling of hopelessness nearly consumes him.

Pakkun whines and licks his hand.

He pats the small dog, "Sorry. I guess I was lost in thought." he tells him.

Pakkun doesn't respond, only continues to lick his hand.

_He trying to comfort me_. he realizes.

He hugs him, "Thank you." 

* * *

 

Obito stares at Kakashi in silence.

**Ugh, pathetic. Serves him right.**

Obito ignores his voice. 

Kakashi must realize how pointless it all is.

He can't help anyone in that state. He can't warn them. He can't do anything.

He must regret going against Obito.

Obito should feel satisfied with that knowledge but he doesn't.

**Just leave him to suffer. He should live with his own incompetence.**

Obito activates his Kamui, slowly transferring himself away.

Kakashi stiffens, turning slightly in his direction.

_Don't worry, Kakashi,_ he thinks.

_The pain will be over soon._

* * *

 

When Kakashi finally makes it back home, it's very late.

Kushina is waiting for him.

"Kakashi, there you are! I was about to call the police! I thought something happened to you, ya know! Thank goodness the police aren't all Uchiha anymore! I mean who could I even call if they were? Well, I guess I could have told Minato-

"Alright, Kushina." Kakashi says cutting her off, "I'm sorry for being late." he sighs. 

"Well, I'm glad it was nothing. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just.. lost track of time."

She gives him a searching look, but seemingly satisfied she nods, "Are you hungry?"

When he finally gets to bed, it doesn't take him long to fall asleep.

 

_He's in complete darkness._

_He hears a baby crying. He tries to find it in the dark, but the crying is drowned out by a loud roar._

_A large red creature appears before him, large canines dripping with blood._

_He falls away from it._

_When he turns to run he sees a single red eye on a shadowy figure._

_They reach out to him._

 

Kakashi jerks awake, sitting up abruptly. Beside him Pakkun stirs, he nuzzles him with his nose, worriedly.

"Are you okay, boss?"

Kakashi ignores him touching his left eye in wonder.

_That dream..._

Tentatively, Kakashi opens his left eye.

His sharingan takes in the room instantly and clearly despite the low light. But most importantly, it doesn't immediately cause him strain due to his limited chakra. Instead the chakra powering it is all too familiar. It flows in and feels almost apologetic.

_I'm sorry._ it seems to tell him.

Relief washing over him, Kakashi squeezes his eye shut, placing a hand over it. 

 

_Obito._  

* * *

 

He spends the next day secretly looking at everything. He displaced the eye patch just a bit that he could see out the bottom.

Amazing how it was the little things that could lift your mood.

Obito's chakra flowed to him much like it had before. The sharingan picked out the tiniest details of everything, making it all the more enjoyable to actually be able to see.

He goes to the memorial stone. He still uses Pakkun to tell him the way, just to keep up the ruse for his three Anbu.

He stares at the stone.

He's not sure why Obito decided to help him after 6 weeks of being apart. But he's grateful.

* * *

 

Minato tries to appeal to the council to return Kakashi for duty.

Surprisingly, Danzo supports him.

"Kakashi before his disappearance, was a great asset to our village. He's overcome much to be with us again. The seal only affects when he can say, not what he can do."

"Well" Homura says, thoughtful, "As long as he is a low-ranking ninja, I don't see why not." 

* * *

 

"Are you sure it not too much of a strain?" Minato asks.

Kakashi shakes his head adamantly, "No, I'm fine."

He looks around with his sharingan freely. Taking in everything.

Minato frowns at him unconvinced, "Don't over strain yourself, Kakashi. I'm allowing you low-rank missions for now. But once you are comfortable, I will be willing to give you something higher."

"Thanks."

He can train again. He can properly prepare. He feels nearly giddy with excitement.  

Even if Obito changed his mind about helping him, he hasn't changed his. He will stop him.

"Ah, here. I got this for you." Minato hands him a pair of shades. "Sharingan make the citizens uncomfortable, better to keep it hidden."

Kakashi stares at them a moment before putting them on.

"They look good." Minato nods. 

* * *

 

Training is as easy as breathing for Kakashi. He practices throwing Kunai , with his sharingan, he has pin point accuracy.

"Whoa."

He looks at his small audience of Tenzou and Itachi.

"That's nothing." he tells them.

"Can you show us the chidori?" Tenzou asks, jumping up.

Kakashi blinks at him, "I'm not going to use up my chakra just for your entertainment." he shrugs.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Itachi asks.

"Well, yes. But that's the price of war."

Itachi nods, solemnly, "Sometimes death is unavoidable or necessary. That's what my dad says. We're all going to die someday."

Kakashi pinches Itachi's cheeks, "How old are you again?"

"Oww, I'm six!"

"You're too young to be thinking like that." Kakashi sighs releasing him.

"But.. he's right. Everything dies." Tenzou says.

Kakashi groans, "Don't you start too."

"You two remind me of my younger self. Don't be like me. Just... I don't know, be happy. Like Kushina."

"I am happy." Tenzou says indignantly.

"Me too." Itachi adds.

Kakashi smiles, "Alright. Now let me show you something really cool."

-

-

"Were you rolling in the dirt, Itachi?" Mikoto frowns, trying to clear the leaves from his hair.

"Kakashi showed us the mud wall jutsu." He tells her.

Kushina also fuses over Tenzou, trying to fix his hair with a brush.

"Your hair's getting a bit long, Tenzou. Do you want me to cut it for you?"

"No," he shakes his head, "I want long hair like you."

"Aww!" she squeals hugging him, "You will look so good with long hair! Okay, we'll leave it like this."

Kakashi frowns, "Long hair isn't good in battle. It gets in the way."

"Hey, don't worry about that Tenzou" Kushina tells him, "When your hair is long enough, I can teach you how to put it up, maybe do some braids? It will look so nice!"

Tenzou smiles, pleased.

"I want long hair too." Itachi tells his mother.

Kakashi sits on the floor by little Sasuke who's currently playing with blocks, "You like short hair right?" he asks him.

Sasuke looks at him with a serious face.

"Good." he pets his head.

* * *

 

Kakashi takes low level missions, mostly alone.

No one wants to work with him only Gai.

He doesn't care, technically, Pakkun is helping him.

He gets another dog.

His name is Uhashi. 

* * *

 

"Here, like this." Kakashi models the hand signs for Tenzou.

Who attempts to copy them.

"Almost. Let me see your Ox sign." he adjusts his fingers just so, "There, perfect."

 Tenzou beams.

Minato appears in a flash, smiling brightly.

"I'm glad you're taking the time to help Tenzou, Kakashi."

Kakashi shrugs, feigning indifference.

"I'm learning the substitution jutsu." Tenzou says.

Minato smiles, "I'm sure you'll have it down in no time." 

"That's because I'm helping him." Kakashi sits by his dogs on the ground.

"Kakashi, I think you'd make a great jounin leader someday." Minato says.

"No one will trust me with their kid."

"I would." Minato replies immediately. 

"Me too." Tenzou nods. 

Kakashi squints, "Uh, ok, Tenzou. Thanks."

Minato laughs pulling both of them into a hug.

"I'm glad you two get along so well."

* * *

 

"Alright, gather around." Kushina says.

Kakashi sits next to Tenzou and Minato on the couch.

"So.."Kushina begins, she looks like she can barely contain her excitement. "The baby is.. a boy!" 

Minato jumps up immediately, "Kushina!" He hugs her.

They descend into an incomprehensible conversation, both talking excitedly over each other.

"Does it matter if the baby is a girl or a boy?" Tenzou asks Kakashi.

"Not really. I'm sure they'd react the same if it was a girl."

"Oh." Tenzou stands going over to his parents.

"You're going to have a little brother, Tenzou!" Kushina squeals hugging him.

Kakashi wants to be happy for them, but he only feels dread. 

 

He trains twice as hard. 

* * *

 

"Whatever, I'll go with you."

Kakashi blinks, "Really?" he asks in disbelief.

Genma shrugs, "Yeah, lets do this."

He's the only person besides Gai to try a mission with him. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit happy about it.

The next time Raido joins him and Genma.

He gets another dog.

His name is Bull.

* * *

 

_Its not enough._

Obito stares at the ceiling.

He feels lonely.

* * *

 

Kakashi sighs, after a long day of his own brutal training, he was bone tired, he lays down to rest closing his eye.

Oddly enough Obito has been feeding him more chakra than usual today. It didn't feel like he was trying anything, but still it bothered Kakashi.

He furrows his brow when the chakra increases even more.

_Obito, what are you doing?_

The chakra seems to be trying to soothe him.

He tries to push it away, but it reacts and instead _pulls_.

He briefly loses consciousness and he fights it.

It lets go.

Kakashi stares at his ceiling, _What was that?_

When he closes his eye, again the chakra seems to try and soothe him.

_Come._ it says.

It pulls again and this time it feels... familiar.

So he lets go.

 -

-

When he opens his eye. He's looking at a clear blue sky instead of the ceiling to his room. He can hear waves crashing.

He sits up looking around.

He's on a beach. 

The beach.

"Kakashi" he turns.

Its Obito. And he really does looks like a young Madara, with his long unruly hair, pale skin and even his manner of dress. The only difference being the scars marring the right side of his face.

Obito smiles at him, just a slight quirk of his lips. "Welcome back."

 

Its the dream world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life lessons from Kakashi: Everything is solved with more dogs. Sad? Get a dog. Happy? Get a dog. See? All better. ;)


	8. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I've never had a fic reach 200 kudos before, I'm just so glad you all are enjoying this and hopefully continue to stick with me til the end.
> 
> Currently: sobbing while listening to Konya Dake by Takkyu and Tabibito on repeat for the last week. [ Its the ending theme from episode 9 of Devilman Crybaby] 
> 
> If you watched Devilman Crybaby, you will understand... ;-;

_**Its the dream world...** _

 

Kakashi wakes suddenly, Kushina is standing at his bedside, staring at him worriedly.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" she touches his forehead, "I've been calling you for the past twenty minutes, ya know!"

He sits up, "What time is it?"

"It's almost noon."

"Noon?" he jumps out, of his bed, "Why did you let me sleep so long?"

Kushina tuts, shaking her finger at him, "Because you've been driving yourself into the ground, you needed the rest. Tenzou fed your dogs for you and took them outside. "

"Oh.. thank you."

She smiles, "I made lunch. Well, I guess for you it'll be brunch. So come down when you're ready." And with that she leaves.

He feels troubled.

He can't remember his dream.. but it was the dream world.. right? Usually he can remember his time in it. But right now he doesn't remember anything. It doesn't seem like Obito did anything to him. He just feels very well rested. The chakra he gives him for his eye seems..warm.

 

He makes his way to the kitchen, Tenzou is at the table, reading out loud. Kushina gently encourages him as she moves about. Kakashi sits next to him.

Minato appears in a flash, he smiles apologetic, "I'm here."

"Minato, you're late!" Kushina yells.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he says, coming over to give her a kiss. 

"Well, looks like all my boys are here." Kushina pipes up happily.

She takes the book Tenzou was reading from, "You did so well, Tenzou. I'm very proud of you." he smiles, blushing slightly.

"Well done, Tenzou." Minato says, "Maybe we can think about enrolling you in the academy, what do you think, Kushina?"

"I think he's just about ready!" she agrees happily taking a seat at the table, "We can think about enrolling in the spring."

"Really?" Tenzou says, stunned.

"You're definitely ready." Kakashi nods.

Tenzou looks at him with wide eyes. Kakashi smiles, his reactions to things were always so intense.

Minato places a plate before Kakashi, "How was your day?" he asks.

"He was asleep all day." Tenzou says gravely serious. While it was true, Kakashi still shoots him a glare.

Minato looks concerned, "Are you not well?"

"I'm fine.. I was just tired."

"I'm glad you were catching up on some well needed rest." Kushina says, "I worry about you, ya know."

When everyone is served, Minato joins them at the table, "Alright, let's eat!"

 

Kakashi looks at all of them, happily together. A family.

 

* * *

He had thought it was a one time thing. Just for Obito to get it out of his system. But two nights later, when he turns in for the night, Obito's chakra beckons him, pulling him. He lets it. 

_I'll talk to him this time._

\--

 

He opens his eyes, and finds he's in a deep forest. He's twelve again. Minato is here with Rin.

_A mission?_

"Kakashi, are you ready?" Beside him is Obito, he's also younger. But he looks too serious to be 13 year old Obito.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." he tells him. 

 

\--

Kakashi wakes this time to his alarm.

He blinks, _the dream... Did I talk to Obito?_ He can't remember. Yet he feels energized.

 

* * *

"I guess being demoted wasn't all that bad." Genma shrugs. "I get to relax now."

"I kind of liked the high level missions," Kakashi admits, "I was good at them."

They were currently on gate duty, checking the comings and goings of ninja, citizens and vendors.

"Yeah, you were." he agrees, "So was I. I actually made it all the way to Anbu."

"You did?" Kakashi says, genuinely impressed.

"Yup. I was placed on Minato's guard too."

"Weren't you angry when you were demoted?"

"Initially, yes. But, I got over it. It's not like I can't be an Anbu in the future."

"That's true."

"Look at the bright side, now you get to, I don't know, raise your dogs."

"They're going to be ninja dogs."

"See? When would you find the time if you were a jonin or whatever? They're always running around. But if you wanted, you can apply for an exception when your sixteen."

"That's almost two years from now." 

Kakashi doesn't really care, he has to focus on defeating Obito somehow. These lighter missions made him able to focus on his training.

"Ah! I have something that'll spice up your day." Genma digs in his supply pouch, pulling out a book, "Here you go."

Kakashi takes the book, "Makeout paradise? Is this...porn?"

"Sure is. Enjoy."

 

* * *

He can't remember his dreams with Obito. It isn't every night he's brought to the dream world, but its enough to be concerned. Why was he bringing him back there? What was the purpose?

 

The next night when Obito tries to pull him to the dream world he fights him. He won't go, not when he can't remember anything that's done there. He doesn't trust it.

Obito's chakra tries and tries before it withdraws completely. When he feels the strain of the sharingan on his own chakra, Kakashi smiles. _Good. Just leave me alone._

He sleeps fitfully, his dreams haunted by Madara, the Kyuubi and his inability to stop either of them.

 

When he wakes he feels more tired than he's been in a long time. Obito is not giving him any chakra, he shuts his eyes sighing.

_I guess I'm being punished._

"I'm going to need you today, Pakkun."

"Sure thing, boss" Pakkun tells him in his deep drawl.

 

His whole day he is off, training is difficult. Seeing is difficult. He gets home and feels exhausted.

When finally he prepares for bed, Obito's chakra returns.

_He's going to try again._

"Hey," he says to his dogs, "Don't let anyone sneak up on me while I'm asleep. Guard." 

"You got it, boss." Pakkun says.

Urushi and Bull bark. Maybe he should try to teach them to talk too?

He pats each of their heads. Before lying down.

_I'm going to ask him why. Why is he doing this?_

He closes his eyes and allows himself to be taken into the dream world.

 

-

 

He wakes and finds he's in Konoha, sitting at a table by the large tree in the very center of the village. Across from him is Obito.

He can't waste anytime. 

"Why can't I remember our dreams?"

Obito smiles, amused, "Because they're dreams."

"But I could remember them before. Why can't I now?"

"You don't need to remember them."

"But I want to." he presses. 

Obito looks at him thoughtfully, "You're happier the more dream-like I make it."

Kakashi blinks, "What?"

"I mean, when I leave you like this, knowing this is a dream, you fight me."

"I won't fight you."

"You say that every time. But you still do."

"I won't." he insists.

"You're so stressed in the real world. Worrying all the time. I know you want to get away. Let this be your escape." Kakashi feels himself falling deeper in to the dream, "I could be your fantasy." Obito says, his voice takes on a melodic tone.

Kakashi stands, "Stop."

The city bleeds away and they're in a quiet wood, by a waterfall.

Obito moves closer to him, "Let go, Kakashi. Let's enjoy this."

"I want to remember this time I have with you." he tries, he needs to appease him somehow.

Obito seems pleased, "Alright, I'll give you another chance." He sits and pats the ground next to him.

Kakashi sits stiffly, looking at him, uneasy.

"Relax. Talk to me."

"Why do you bring me here?"

"I told you, I want to help you. I am helping you aren't I?"

"No. I mean, I guess with my eye. But.. the seal, why did you-?"

"Don't be upset, Kakashi. I used the seal to protect the plan." He leans back, looking at the sky, "You wanted to go home right? I gave you what you wanted. I let you go. "

"But.. I wanted you to come with me."

Obito looks at him sadly, "I can't... I need to stay hidden."

"For your plan?" Kakashi says angrily, he stands, "I'm going to stop you."

Obito only smiles, "You can try."

Kakashi tries to press down his anger, he said he wouldn't fight him. He wants to remember this. He sighs sitting across from Obito. They are silent for a moment.

It seems peaceful here, the sounds of the waterfall, the smell of the forest, it seems so real.

"Do you love me?" Obito asks suddenly.

Kakashi stares at him, his expression is unreadable. Kakashi considers it a moment before he replies, "Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Obito says as he looks at the waterfall, "I guess I could say the same. I hate you, but I still can't let you go completely. I thought time made things like that easier, but I still miss you...why is that?"

Kakashi looks at him, he looks forlornly at the ground, absently picking at the grass. Kakashi huffs, moving to sit back next to him, Obito leans on him slightly. 

"It's because you're lonely." he tells him.

He looks thoughtful, "Are you lonely too?"

"I always told myself, I was fine with being alone. Since I was five, when..." he pauses, trying to push _that_ memory away "But now," he thinks of Kushina, Minato, and Tenzou; the happy little family they've made together with him included. He couldn't imagine going back to an empty house or an empty cave, he glances at Obito, "I think I'm not so alone anymore."

"Will you come back?" he says it quietly and it sounded so terribly pitiful.

"No." he says, just as quiet, "But you still can."

He smiles ruefully, "I can't."

 

-

 

Kakashi wakes back in his room, with his three dogs curled up with him on the bed.

And he remembers.

He'd thought Obito  was past the point of no return. But Obito revealed something to Kakashi. Something he should have realized before. 

Sealing him instead of killing him, checking on him, expending his own chakra to help him see, and now calling him back to the dream world. 

Obito can't let Kakashi go. Despite everything that's happened, Obito still wants to be together. 

 

And now he feels conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I like breaking my own heart. o(╥﹏╥)o


	9. Waking Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard for me to write! I can't even tell you why! ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

_"I fell asleep with the enemy. Can it go back to how it used to be? Your shadow hung in my memory. A hand to hold, a picture to believe. And I fall into the night again."_

* * *

Kakashi sighs looking up at the sky, the stars were especially beautiful.

The day was coming to an end, after a long mission they were relaxing for the day.

"You three did great." Minato tells them.

Warily, Kakashi looks at his teammates: Rin and Obito.

Rin looks a little older, she's a bit taller, her hair longer, and her face more mature. 

Obito sits next to him, "Have a good time?"

Kakashi glances at him, "Did you?"

"Of course. I'm with you."

Kakashi looks back at the stars, his stomach twisting into knots. _It's too soon to try_. he tells himself.

"I guess time's up." Obito laments quietly, "See you next time."

 

Kakashi wakes in his room, sitting up with a yawn.

Obito is still with him, his chakra warm and happy.

The dreams were better.

He could remember them now.

And just like before, it was so peaceful. Innocent. They did mundane things together.

Cooking. Fishing. Star-gazing.

He always woke up feeling lifted.

Obito was lonely and he only continued going back to see him to help him with his loneliness. And he also felt maybe he can try to quietly convince Obito to change.

Admittedly, being with Obito again was nice, he craved the time they spend together.

And he could almost convince himself the Obito in his dreams wasn't the same one he needed to defeat.

* * *

 

 

"Its seal-based." Minato twirls one of his special kunai and tosses it, in a flash he appeared where it landed grabbing it, "Using the seal on the kunai or a seal you've placed before, you can teleport to it. Its very simple once you get the basics of it down." Minato smiles at Kakashi, "Do you want to learn it?"

"Yes!" he says maybe a little over eager.

"Good!" he laughs, "I've been wanting to share this technique with you, Kakashi. I was worried, the use of the sharingan might have taken a heavier toll on your chakra, but you seem to be doing well."

_Only because of Obito_ , he thinks.

"It's gotten a lot better." he says, its not the truth but its close.

Minato nods, "Now, first we need to create your own special seal to teleport to. It will be similar to mine, but with your own unique mark to it. That way you teleport to only your seals."

He nods. Minato pulls out a blank scroll and they sit together. 

 

* * *

 "Say 'Boss'." Kakashi instructs Bull and Urushi.

"Boof," Bull says.

"Borsss.." Urushi says, then seems embarrassed.

"Good job." he tells them.

They're by the family home, despite everything, Kakashi still doesn't go out very much. He wanted to avoid facing the scrutiny of the villagers. They could be so unforgivably cruel.

"Umm, Kakashi?" Tenzou asks.

"Hm?"

"What's the academy like? Itachi says its boring."

"I was only in the academy for a few months."

"Did you like it?"

"No.. well, its where I met my friends. So it wasn't so bad."

"Friends..." Tenzou says thoughtfully.

"That's right, and your friends will become very important... Once you make good ones, don't ever abandon them...that's what someone told me once."

_Amazingly, in some twisted way, Obito still believes it. He won't abandon me at least._  he thinks.

"I see."Tenzou murmurs.

"You'll have a good time and make plenty of friends, I'm sure." Kakashi tells him.

 

* * *

_They're on a boat._

_In the middle of the ocean, its endless and beautiful, reflecting the sky like a mirror._

_Obito is with him, always by his side._

_An unwavering presence._

 

_"See you tomorrow."_

 

* * *

"No hesitation, Kakashi. Feel the seal and go to it. You must do this quickly."

Kakashi nods, he stares at the kunai with his seal. It's only a few feet away. Minato said they'll start with short distances and then increase it as he gets better.

_Focus. Feel the seal. Go to it._

Seemed simple enough, but it was anything but.

He breathes, and _flies._

At least it felt like flying.

He falls to the ground next to his kunai.

He stares at it astonished, "I did it..."

"Great job, Kakashi!" Minato exclaims, "I knew you could do it."

 

* * *

He hides his new ability from Obito, even when they have combat dreams, he can't let him know about any of his training. He needs to keep it a secret, he's hit with that thought that maybe Obito can see out of his eye. That seemed creepy, but not wholly impossible.

Once he's in the dream world again he asks.

"Can you see what I see?" Because once it occurred to him, the thought bothered him insistently.

"Huh? No. That would be too confusing for me." 

"Oh" he says trying to hid his relief, "Just... wondering."

"Yeah." Obito nods and Kakashi wonders then if he'd admit it if he could, but Obito continues, "Actually the day Rin died," he furrows his brow, "I did see some stuff you saw. But it wasn't ...clear?" 

"What did you see?"

"Well, it kind of, overlaid a bit on my vision. I could see you were fighting, running. But it was really confusing. And that hasn't happened again."

"Strange."

But he's satisfied with that knowledge.

Kakashi reels in a fish, he grabs it quickly.

"How are you so good at this?" Obito grumbles. He's managed to tangle his line again.

Kakashi smiles, amused. He looks at the sky, it was already late in the afternoon.

"I think we have enough." Out of habit he collects his things, heading back towards the village.

"Great." Obito throws his rod aside and follows him up the riverbank.

The villagers greet kindly them as they pass.

_A nice touch._ He wonders if his mind supplies that bit.

Obito takes them to the apartment. _Their_ apartment.

Its not necessary, but they make dinner.

"Remember when we were five and you made dinner for me and Rin."

"When I caught you two following me?"

He laughs, "Yeah. I thought you were so cool."

"I am cool."

Obito snorts, "Hardly."

"Oh?" Kakashi stands, Obito jumps to his feet and dashes. Kakashi runs after him cornering him and tackling him to the ground. Kakashi tickles him mercilessly and he laughs struggling.

"Stop!" he laughs, "Stop I give in, you demon."

Kakashi grins down at him, pausing in his assault.

Kakashi notices their position, Obtito sprawled on the ground, him practically on top of him, caging him in with his thighs. He blushes and sits back, he needed to stop reading that book Genma loaned him. It gave him... strange ideas.

Obito huffs, sitting up, he leans closer to Kakashi, putting his arms around his neck, Kakashi sits almost frozen. But Obito just hugs him, resting his head on his shoulder. So he relaxes, he wraps his arms around Obito, embracing him. It was warm, he felt content here with Obito.

Obito leans back and he looks intensely at Kakashi, biting his lip. Kakashi catches the movement with his eye. His heart pounds and he has to force himself to look back into Obito's eye.

He smiles, seemingly amused. "See you tomorrow."

"Y-yeah." he agrees.

He shouldn't keep playing these games with Obito, because he feels like he's losing.

 

Kakashi wakes to Pakkun is licking his face. 

"Ah, you're finally up. Kushina is calling you, Boss."

"Thanks." he sits up, "Try something else. To wake me, I mean. That doesn't work."

Pakkun only nods.

* * *

 

"I've been thinking about what we should name the baby."

Kushina yawns sleepily, staring at Minato as they lay in bed, "Oh? And what were you thinking?"

"Well, I re-read Jiraiya's first book..."

"Jiraiya's book?" she says doubtfully.

He chuckles, "Yes, the one he wrote about the hero. I want to name our son after him."

"That sounds nice. What was it again?"

"Naruto."

Kushina frowns, "Naruto? Minato, no, I'm not naming our child after ramen." 

"I thought it was a good name. Very unique."

"It's unique alright." she chuckles.

"Maybe if you read the book, it will grow on you."

"Me? Read one of _Jiraiya's_ books? I don't know.."

"Kushinaaa." he whines.

She huffs, "Were there any questionable scenes?"

"Well..."

"Then no!" She rolls her eyes, "We'll talk about it more in the morning, yeah?"

"Alright." he relents, he kisses her head, "Night."

"Good Night."

There was no way she was naming her son after food, she might as well call him Miso or broth. She liked Arashi. She's sure she could change Minato's mind.

 

* * *

Kakashi uses the flying raijin to teleport to three of his kunai in succession. It was like extreme, fast-paced jumping.

He smiles, proud of himself. He was getting better at using it. 

"Incredible, Kakashi. Before we know it, they'll be calling you the white flash." he chuckles.

Kakashi nods, but he feels anxious. 

_I'm running out of time. I need to get better._

 

* * *

"Happy Birthday!"

Tenzou blinks surprised. Minato and Kushina throw confetti. Mikoto is here with her family, they clap smiling.

Kakashi takes a picture, "Your surprised face is priceless." he says, amused.

Kushina hugs him, "I can't believe you're eleven now! You're growing too fast."

"I made you a cake, Tenzou." Minato says.

"And you have presents too, ya know!"

Kakashi gives him one of his newly made flying raijin kunai.

"Your dad gave me one when I became jonin, but I'll give you this because I like you. Just feed chakra into it and I'll come." He says it nonchalantly, but Tenzou feels honored all the same.

Its his first birthday party and he's a bit overwhelmed at being the center of attention. He's not sure he likes it.

But he feels happy.

* * *

 

They have a friendly spar, just using taijutsu. After three rounds, Obito had won two out of three. Kakashi decides it because Obito got his growth spurt sometime during their separation, that our he was making himself bigger, which he wouldn't put pass the other teen. He glowers when again, Obito wins, pinning him to the ground.

"Ha! I win again, Kakashi." he grins. 

"Hmph, I guess." he grumbles. Obito leans back slightly and pauses, looking him up and down. 

Obito looks back at his face and gives him a _look_. His eyes were intense and his face slightly flushed.

A thrill goes up his spin and Kakashi feels his mouth goes dry.

_Oh, no. No, no, no. Stop it._ He tells himself. 

And then Obito leans back and flops down beside him, "Good match." he says a little breathlessly.

Kakashi glances at him, and Obito looks back. His gaze is still decidedly intense.

_What is this? What are we doing? Ugh, best to ignore it._

Obito takes his hand, holding it, "Kakashi?" he murmurs, softly.

"What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

He sits up and looks down at Obito. The other boy doesn't move, just watches him.

_Just tell him 'sometimes'. Don't tell him anything. Tell him at this moment you love him more than you can bear._

He leans over him, pulling his mask down, and presses his lips to Obito's. The other teen responds immediately, pulling him closer, kissing him. Obito puts his arms around Kakashi pulling him closer. Kakashi deepens the kiss, he brings his hand up to run his fingers through Obito's hair. Its soft, and he pulls on it slightly. Obito whines and breaks the kiss.

Kakashi looks down at him.

"T-times up." Obito looks almost as disappointed as Kakashi feels.

 

Kakashi wakes back in his room and he feels uncomfortably hot.

* * *

 

"You're really pushing yourself, Kakashi. Are you preparing for something?" Minato asks, truly curious.

As a chuunin, his duties were light, especially because he wasn't allowed to leave the country. His most exciting missions were border patrol or gate duty. And yet, he trained tirelessly everyday.

He was glad Kakashi was so dedicated, but he was also concerned. It was beginning to border on desperation.

Kakashi looks at him, "Yes, the...." he struggles, "Baby."

Minato frowns. He leans closer to whisper. "The Kyuubi?" Kushina hadn't told Kakashi or Tenzou she is a jinchuuriki. It was on a need-to-know basis, and something he left to her discretion. But Kakashi had mentioned their baby before. He was just testing this though, to see what he says.

Surprisingly, Kakashi's eyes widen and he nods earnestly. 

Minato feels cold dread, "An attack?"

Again he nods.

"I see. Thank you, Kakashi."

He knows Kakashi probably could not say more than this with the seal. But he found this to be deeply troubling. That Kushina's seal weakens during childbirth is a well kept secret. Who could have learned of this? How did Kakashi know? He'll need to make sure they are prepared for anything. Already, he was thinking of protections they could use. His head is spinning with the urgency of it. He won't tell Kushina, he decides, she doesn't need to be unnecessarily stressed. He can take care of this.

* * *

 

"Is Hanzo ready yet?" Obito asks. He's been spending his time preparing a foul-proof method of taking on Minato.

It's not going well.

The main Zetsu is with him, "No, he's not ready yet."

"Why not? Isn't Danzo working him up?"

"It seems he has become..otherwise engaged."

"Engaged in what?"

"We're not sure. He's been spending a lot of time in Konoha. That's all we know. He's been really careful and secretive."

"Its your job to gather intel. Go find out what he's doing. Try to get him back in Rain."

"Of course."

* * *

 

 

Kushina hums happily, entering Kakashi room, she puts his clothes down, smiling. He hated when she did his laundry, insisting he can handle it. But she wanted to take care of him, poor boy has had to do everything on his own for most his life. She had the time, why not?

She's about to leave when she spots a box partially hidden under the bed. She grins.

"Ohoho! Is that what I think it is?" She can't resist, she grabs the box pausing as she looks at it. Its relatively plain, blue in color. On the lid is written: "AL__E"

"Alone?" she mutters, she opens it peering inside.

She promptly closes it, putting back where she found it.

She goes back to the kitchen tries to busy herself with cleaning, but she can't stop thinking about the box. Her hands shake.

She sits at the table, she fists a hand to her mouth , trying to fight off a wave of tears. She's being dramatic she thinks, trying to scold herself. She lets out a long breath, in and out.

She feels a bit better.

Later that night, she lies in bed resting, Minato isn't home yet. He's been working tirelessly as of late. Preparations he'd said. They only had a month and a half until their baby will be born.

She remembers the box and frowns.

Inside was just a single picture. When she'd seen it, it brought the pain forward again. The picture was of Obito. With the word, 'Alone', she immediately thought of him dying alone, crushed by rocks.

She shakes her head, but why would he keep that? As some kind of penance? She hated the thought of Kakashi punishing himself for something out of his control. But then why not include a picture of Rin too?

She considers that a moment, maybe he meant something else?

A five letter world... A L _ _ E

She tries to think but is momentarily distracted when the baby moved, she smiles, rubbing her belly, it was like he was trying to remind her he was alive.

She looks up sharply, "Alive!"

 

* * *

They're in an endless meadow of flowers, the sky is the most beautiful shade of blue, with fluffy white clouds.

Rin is here, she's picking flowers and humming to herself.

Kakashi sits by Obito and feels angry. Time was running out he couldn't keep up this ruse any longer. 

"What are we doing?" he asks.

"Dreaming." Obito replies airily.

"I'm tired of this, Obito. None of it is real."

"It is to me."

Kakashi glares, "Liar. If its so real, why do you bring me here? Wouldn't your dream version of me be enough?"

"You're different."

"No, I'm real. I'm _alive_. Admit it, Obito. Its not the same." He points at Rin, "That's not Rin, it will _never_ be Rin!"

"You said you wouldn't fight me."

"Stop!" he shouts, because he can feel Obito trying to pull him further into the dream, "I don't want to pretend. I want to see you. The _real_ you."

"We can't..."

"Why not? Obito, you haven't done anything that can't be forgiven. We can be together in the real world."

"No..." he looks pained, "You know I can't do that."

Kakashi moves closer to him, grabbing his face gently.

"I love you, Obito."

 Obito's eye widens, "You.."

He looks happy, scared, and pained all at once. 

Kakashi leans closer to him resting his forehead against his looking into his eye,"Just let go of this ridiculous dream and come to Konoha, idiot. I'm waiting for you." 

Obito sniffs, he smiles tentatively at him and Kakashi finally feels like he's winning this game.

"Kakashi-"

 

Kakashi feels a sudden sharp pain in his arm and in an instant he wakes up in his room.

_What?_

It takes him a second to realize Pakkun had bit him.

But before he can think to reprimand his dog, he realizes two more things.

There were two Root agents in his room.

One of them was about to strike down Bull and Urushi who jumped up to protect him.

He grabs the kunai from beneath his pillow, jumping up to clash with the agent.

"What are you doing?" he demands.

"Hatake Kakashi, you're under arrest."

"What for?"

Two more Root agents appear.

"For the murder of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （＊〇□〇）……！


	10. I was Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Obito realize some things...
> 
> I was deeply inspired by the song "Thin" by iamamiwhoami, just by the sound of it. Its so nice. A lot of their music is good. I recommend you give them a listen. (I also listened to their songs 'Shadowshow', 'T', 'Y', and 'Fountain')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had like a lot of days off and that's why I've been able to update so quickly, but the next update probably wont come for at least a little while. So I thank you in advance for your patience and of course, thank you for all your support and especially to everyone who leaves me comments. Words cannot describe how happy comments make me.

 

"For the murder of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

It feels like a bucket of cold water has been dumped on Kakashi’s head, he's stares at the agent incredulous, "What...?"

"Surrender now, Hatake." They tell him.

_No. No. That couldn't be true. They were lying._

He glares at them, activating his mangekyo sharingan.

They jump back instantly, "Quick, seal him."

He rips open a portal to Kamui, jumping through it and sealing it right after himself.

He's breathing heavily, his heart pounding.

_They were lying. Minato was fine, he was in his office. I saw him earlier today and he was fine._

He opens another portal.

_I'll prove it._

He goes through, landing on the ground of the Hokage office, he looks up.

What he finds knocks the breath from him.

_Am I still dreaming? Is this some kind of trick?_

Time seems to almost stand still as he stares at the scene before him. Minato is on the ground, lifeless. Around him are about four Root agents. One of them is kneeling next to his prone form, a lightning attack in their hand.

They all look at him.

"It's him."

"How did he get here?"

Kakashi just stares at his mentor, one of the only people to believe in him, fight for him, and love him like family.

He was gone.

The Root agents move forward to attack and he reacts in a blind rage.

He'd always respected the bond he shared with Obito, only taking what he gave, but he decides he needs to be more selfish. He takes the chakra Obito gives him and yanks at it through their bond, demanding more as he activates Kamui again. Obito fights him for only the briefest of moments before relenting, so he continues.

He transports two of the agents partially into Kamui before he abruptly closes the portal effectively severing them in half.

The other two look startled, stepping back from him.

He's ill prepared for battle, wearing only his pajamas and a single kunai in his hand. But it’s one of the new kunai he’d made with Minato. He throws it, and then teleports to it, he moves quickly, stabbing one agent in the neck. The other jumps back, he looks at them activating kamui, but this time he only transports their left leg before closing it. They fall to the ground, screaming in pain.

"What is that ability you are using, Kakashi?"

He turns sharply to look at Danzo. He's in the doorway, four more Root agents appear, positioned protectively around their leader.

"What happened to Minato?" he demands.

"You killed him."

"I didn't!" he snaps.

"Isn't that why you came back? Sneaked your way behind his defenses?"

"No.." Kakashi steps back stunned and then the realization hits him. "You did this."

Danzo peers at Kakashi, "I only did what's best for the village."

Kakashi screams, he dashes forward, fully intent to kill Danzo. Two agents move forward to apprehend him. The odds were stacked against him; he had no armor and only one kunai. He’ll need to depend on his ninjutsu. He creates two shadow clones, jumping back. He loads his chidori, one of the agents with a boar mask makes quick work of his clones. The other in a hawk mask, pulls out a sword, rushing him. He throws his kunai at boar and flies to it. He snatches it and thrusts his chidori into Boar. Hawk is there in an instant swinging his sword. Kakashi barely dodges it when another agent appears. They grab him mid-leap and slam him to the ground. Hawk helps pin him down and seal his chakra. He snarls and tries to struggle.

Danzo approaches, his face is passive.

"Why did you do this!?" Kakashi screeches.

"Minato was a menace. He would have us weakened and ripe for invasion. Cutting our military budget? Heightening the age limit? Giving funds to the weak and useless? I couldn't stand by and let that happen."

Kakashi shakes horrified.

Minato was only trying to make it better. To make right their broken system... and he was killed for it.

All this time he'd always thought the threats only came from outside the village. Iwa, Kiri, Madara... even Obito. He'd never considered they could come from within the village too.

He was such a stupid, naive little _child_.

Something dies in him then, _I was wrong. There's no hope for this world._

“You were using the mangekyo sharingan, weren’t you, Kakashi?”

He glares at him.

“Hmph, take him in for..." he pauses a smile playing on his lips, "...questioning.”

One of the agents, places another seal, and it’s so strong he feels almost all of his chakra get locked away. Even Obito’s chakra is gone. His sharingan causes him pain and he closes his eye.

He's trapped, with no way to escape, blind without even Obito to help.

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi leaves suddenly, and Obito wakes as well.

He feels a little relieved, he was about to say something stupid. He wondered what it was about Kakashi that made him want to do and say stupid things.

_I can't go back...not even for Kakashi. Even though... maybe he was a right._

**No, Obito. Kakashi is a liar. He'd say anything to disrupt the plan.**

_You're right… I can't afford to slip now._

He had a few weeks left. A month and a half until he could collect the Kyuubi.

"Ah, you're awake Obito."

He turns to Zetsu as they appear from the ground, "We know you don't like to be disturbed while you rest. But we have news on what Danzo has been up to."

"What is it?"

There's a drag on his chakra and he squints, recognizing the sensation.

Kakashi used kamui.

Surprisingly, he hadn't used it all this time. Whether it was because he had no use for it or because Obito told him not to use it, he wasn't sure.

_Why is he using it now?_

"He's been planning an assassination." Zetsu says.

_Assassination?_

“Is it Yahiko?"

Obito winces, images flash across his vision.

A group of Anbu, no they were Root. They stood around someone on the ground.

It was input from Kakashi's eye.

_What the hell was happening?_

Obito stands up abruptly, alarmed. The images stopped.

"No." Zetsu says, "The Fourth Hokage."

"Minato?" he asks slowly, trying to fathom it.

"That's right.  A good thing too. This should make everything easier for us."

_Then that person Kakashi saw on the ground was…_

He winces as more images flash. The Root agents were attacking.

Kakashi is pulling on his chakra through their bond, demanding more.

Obito gives it to him.

_If he's fighting all those agents, he'll need it._

He moves quickly, starting to dress himself.

"What are you doing, Obito?" Zetsu asks, watching him.

"I, uh- need to check something."

_Kakashi's in trouble, I need to help him._

**If they kill him, go collect our other eye.**

_That's his eye. And I can't let him die!_

Obito grabs a cloak, putting it on.

"Obito." Zetsu warns, "Don't get involved. You can't afford to be exposed."

"I'm not. I said I'm going to check something."

He begins transferring himself to the kamui dimension. Zetsu grabs his right leg and disrupts the mokuton cells there. It’s painful enough to stop him from leaving.

"What the hell?" he demands angrily.

"Don't get involved, Obito." Zetsu tells him.

"I need to check Kakashi."

"Leave him to his fate." Zetsu says, still holding his leg, "Don't make us keep you here by force."

As they say this, the black half of them starts slipping from their body. Slowly and deliberately.

Obito relents immediately, "Fine. I won't go."

Zetsu releases him, seemingly placated, "Good boy.” Obito glowers at them.

“The Fourth should be dead by now."

_Minato is dead_ , his chest throbs painfully. He thinks of Kakashi. _Was he going to be okay? He was fighting those root agents, they probably killed Minato for Danzo. But Minato was so strong…_

"How did they do it?" he asks Zetsu.

"With meticulous planning, as we should be doing."

He scowls, _Ugly plant-thing_. He hated them. While they were useful, it was times like this, he was rudely reminded they still operated under Madara. He hated that black thing, Madara’s will, the most.

He gets more images from Kakashi. He was still fighting. He feels anxious.

_I’m sorry, Kakashi. Hang on, I’ll help you. I just-_

He glances at Zetsu. The creepy bastard was watching him.

“I’m going to go train.” He announces. He walks off, unsurprisingly, Zetsu follows him.

He goes to one of the many training rooms, he was already dressed so he begins going through some stretches. He tries to think of a way he can escape.

His connection with Kakashi is abruptly cut off. He freezes.

_Did he die?_

Without hesitation he jumps up, using chakra to stick to the ceiling, and he uses kamui.

“Obito!” Zetsu snarls.

He’s relieved when he’s safely in the Kamui dimension. But it lasts only a second before his panic sets in again.

_I need to find him. He can’t be dead. I- I can’t lose him too._

**But the dream world...**

_No! No... its not the same._ He thinks of the Rin in his dream world. _She's the best that I can do, but she's just a shade. Just a shade of the girl I loved. But Kakashi is... real. He's alive._

The doubt he's been harboring feels heavier now that he's actually acknowledged it. But he doesn't want to think of how that affected his... no _Madara's_ plan.

Instead he focuses on trying to locate Kakashi's eye. It was difficult without the connection.

_Even if Kakashi is gone, I should still be able to find his eye. So it has to be something else…_

**Chakra suppression?**  His voice suggests

_Yes! That makes sense._ he sighs, relieved. _Then, he’s alive._

But even so he can’t relax. He uses kamui to bring him to Konoha. There’s an alarm blaring, and the whole village seems to be awake.

_Of course, their Hokage was just murdered._ With this chaos, it should be easier to sneak about.

He couldn’t use their connection, so he had to try to find Kakashi the old fashioned way.

Obito knew if he stayed idle for too long Zetsu will find him and drag him back. It was enough they knew he was coming here.

He’ll check the Root hideout, since they were responsible for this, they’ll probably be the ones to hold and ‘interrogate’ Kakashi. He feels his rage building, he tempers it down. He’ll save it for when he really needs it.

He slips into the Root base. They were a tight-knit group; they’d recognize an intruder in an instant. He couldn’t hide in their ranks, he will need to sneak around undetected. Still he slips on one of their uniforms.

**Are you sure we should be risking everything like this?**

_They’ll execute him for this. And I won’t let him die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	11. You Were Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update!! I was trying to keep to my weekly updates but alas I got really sick and I'm still recovering if I'm honest. I also had to entertain my sisters for their birthdays. I've just been busy, busy and then I was hit with illness. Ugh. ლ(｡-﹏-｡ ლ)  
> But, I'm so appreciative of all my readers who took the time to leave me a comment, they made me so happy. Like beyond happy, I've read all your comments a few times, and they still make me smile. So thanks so much for that! And a big welcome to all my new readers! I hope you will stick with me until the end. ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I got that Unicorn error a dozen times trying to update this, so sorry if the formatting is weird. I'll look at it again later and fix it when they fix the redirect error.

"Confess."

Kakashi is bound tightly and he's been blinded. Both by the chakra suppression and the mask they used to cover his eyes. Still he lifts his chin defiantly, "I told you the truth."

"What you claim and what the evidence suggests aren't adding up, Hatake. So I need you to tell me what actually happened."

"I told you already. I didn't kill him. Root did. I saw them."

"And I have several Anbu agents who say they found you at the scene, killing anbu agents. The Yamanaka can confirm this, so how do you explain that?"

"They were all Root! And... they attacked me." It sounds bad even to himself. 

He was aware the cards were stacked against him. He was already held in suspicion by many of the village residents. It was his unreliable word against all of Root. 

He feels a wave of helplessness, thinking of the family he foolishly thought he could keep. But Minato is dead now and he couldn't bear it if they blamed him like everyone else. If Kushina and Tenzou looked at him like the villagers did. With hate and mistrust. 

He feels a sadness so sharp it feels like a physical pain in his heart.

"You keep saying that. But we know its not true, is it? I didn't want to, but I guess we have no choice but to force the truth from you."

 

* * *

Kushina stares blankly at the table, she couldn't fathom what they were telling her. Even the past twenty-four hours she was having difficulty accepting any of it. 

_Minato..._ her heart stutters in her chest.

"Have you seen Kakashi use any space-time jutsu?"

She refocuses on the officer before her, "W-well, he did learn the flying raijin... but he can only go short distances."

"From his bedroom to the hokage tower, do you think he could make that trip?"

She considers that a moment, "I.. don't know. I don't think so."

"But it's a possibility."

"I guess but- I just can't- He wouldn't do this." she insists, "He couldn't have, I checked on him that night, he was asleep. I saw him asleep."

"Around what time?"

"Uh, well it must have been around ten."

"Did you check him again?"

"No."

"Then it is possible he could have left afterwards? Using his new flying raijin and then come back just as easily without you noticing."

"He isn't that good at it."

"But you're not sure of his capabilities, you weren't monitoring his progress, were you?"

"No, but M-Minato," she stumbles over his name because he's gone, and he'll never tell her anything ever again, she pauses to compose herself before she continues. "He tells me how he's doing. He's always been so proud of him."

The officer shakes her head, "Its such a shame he did this."

She glares at her. "This is just too convenient. Kakashi is an easy target. Can't you see that? He couldn't have done this, he wasn't on the level to be able to do this!"

"There are witnesses-"

"I don't care!" She exclaims, "I don't trust their word."

"Why would anyone try to pin this on Kakashi?"

"I don't know. I just know its not true!"

The second officer in the room steps forward, with a grim look.

"But this-" he places a picture down, "This is his trademark attack, isn't it?"

She looks at the picture and jerks back. "No! He wouldn't do that, he wouldn't!"

The door bursts open, "Alright, that's enough. She pregnant and she's just lost her husband! Don't you have an ounce of decency?"

She looks up to find Jiraiya is here, he comes to her, putting a protective arm over her shoulder. She clutches his side, letting him lead her away.

"He didn't do this." She whispers. "He couldn't have."

"Let's get you home, Kushina."

 

* * *

"I'm getting sick of this, Hatake."

The person in the room makes an exasperated sound, throwing down what sounds like a stack of papers. Kakashi swallows thickly, _How long has he been here?_

He hurts everywhere, he doesn't know what they want from him anymore. He's told them the truth over and over. Everything is too loud and his mind was like a broken record, replaying the same horrid scene over and over.

_A kind man, dead on the floor. The Root agent with the lightning attack._  

Danzo's words burned into his memory. 

_Minato was a menace._

_A menace._

"Hey!" The person, he thinks they're a man, snaps their fingers close to him, " Are you paying attention? Tch. Don't make this harder than it has to be. " 

Everything was hard for Kakashi in this world... did he deserve this?

Why was he made to suffer over and over? he wonders

His father

Rin

Minato

Obito... 

He grimaces.

Obito came back. He came back and offered Kakashi happiness. But he clung to this world and threw it away. For what?

More suffering?

That's all this world ever gave him.

Small blips of happiness with overarching suffering.

_An honorable, good man, dead because he dared to try and improve their system._

_Danzo with that cruel look in his eyes, "Minato was a menace."_

The man continues speaking, "It really is such a shame we can't use the Mind transfer jutsu on you, this would have been over a long time ago. Must be nice to have such a convenient seal." The man moves closer, "So, I need you to work with me and tell me the truth. Confess."

Kakashi shakes his head. "I would never kill him. Never."

What did it matter? They already believe he's guilty. He should tell them what they want to hear...

"If we lived in a perfect world, maybe, but we both know you did it. So quit wasting my time."

He remembers suddenly Obito's words, _We can create our own, perfect world. Where no one is dead. Where’s there’s only peace and no suffering. Only happiness._

And he wants it, he want it so badly.

Obito was right. He was right.

He can't accept this world as their reality.

The dream world was better, everything was better in the dream world.

* * *

 

"Let me see him."

Kushina glares furiously at the Root captain, though the intensity of her stare is dampened by the steady stream of angry tears that fall down her cheeks. The Root captain looks at her passively from behind his mask.

"As I have said before, Lady Kushina, I can not allow that."

“I demand to see him now!” she snaps. Its been three days and she couldn't stand it any longer. If they would just let her see him, she knows once she looks into his eye, he'd express to her what she already knew in her heart: he was innocent.

“You should calm down, getting so worked up can’t be good for a woman in your condition.”

“Dont-!" she screeches, her anger is practically a living thing at this point, she takes a steadying breath trying to calm herself, "Don't tell me what to do. I want to see, Kakashi. Let me see him. I need to-”

“Absolutely not." he cuts in, "He’s a suspected killer, and he’s no kin of yours. This is for both his protection and yours.”

“Like I’d believe that!" she growls, "I know what you're up to. He didn’t do this!”

The captain gives her a withering look, he waves his arm and two Root agents appear, “Take Lady Kushina to the hospital. She’s worked herself up and I'm concerned for her health.”

She wishes in this moment she could beat this man to a pulp, but she really was in no condition to fight... physically.

When the agents approach her, she shoots them with her most intense glare, "Don't even think about touching me." she tells them, voice deadly.

They pause.

She refuses to leave, until Jiraiya appears.

"Kushina, please. Go home, you need to rest."

She glares at him too. "No, I need to know... I just want to see him. That's all I want." 

He nods, "I know," he smiles sadly, "But its too soon. Let them do their investigation. Your son needs you. Now more than ever. So please, let me take you home."

She feels instantly guilty. _Tenzou..._

She nods, tears returning to her eyes, "Okay."

 

* * *

They finally left him alone, but he knew this break wouldn't last long. Thankfully,  it would be a few hours before they returned. He gets no rest however, because he can't stop his mind from bringing up his worst memories. 

"Is this what coming back to the village gets you?"

Kakashi jerks in response to this voice in the dark, "Being framed for high treason and slated for execution? Seems like a bad deal." they continue. 

He recognizes that voice, his relief is almost choking, "You came..."

Gloved hands touch his face gently, "Of course, I did." Obito murmurs to him softly.

"I'm sorry I took so long. It was hard to find you with this chakra suppression. Plus, they compartmentalize too well in this place, no one knows anything."

Kakashi leans into his touch, despite everything, Obito was here. "It's okay, because I understand now. You were right."

He hums, "About what?"

"This world... it really is hell."

"It is." he agrees, he presses a kiss to Kakashi's temple, "But you make it a little better."

He nods, feeling his conviction solidify "We can make our perfect world. With no pain... no suffering. I want that for us. The Dream world... please let me help you complete the plan."

Obito moves back from him and he instantly misses his touch, "I thought you didn't believe in the dream world."

"It's not perfect... but its better than this... wretched place."

"Kakashi... if I help you," Obito's voice sounds so soothing to him, "You can't leave me again. Either you're with me or you're not. There's no in between."

"I'm with you." he replies immediately, "I promise I won't ever leave you again. From now on, I'll go everywhere you go. I'll help you and I'll never doubt you again, I promise."

Obito lightly caresses his face, "Good." he murmurs. He removes the chakra suppression, and the sudden influx of chakra makes his head spin.

"Thank you." he breathes.

Obito releases his restraints and Kakashi nearly collapses. But Obito catches him by the elbow, helping him to stand on his own. He removes the mask they used to cover his eyes and startles slightly when Obito embraces him tightly.

"I thought they killed you." he whispers.

"I didn't know if you'd come." Kakashi whispers back.

He pulls back to look Kakashi in the eye, "I couldn't let them kill you." he growls.

"O-" he pauses pained, he still can't say his name.

Obito smiles sadly in understanding, he steps back and pulls out a knife, holding it out to him. Its the Tanto blade he'd given him before, with the rose on the hilt.

He takes it. 

He can see the relief and happiness in Obito's eye. Before he places a mask on.

The door bursts open, Root agents rush in. They must have sensed his chakra had returned.

"Who are you?"

"How did you get here?"

"Surrender now."

Obito steps towards them, and immediately they attempt to hit him with various Kunai. He lets them pass through him.

"Impossible." one of them gasps.

Obito drops down, touching the floor, ugly gnarled branches appear from the ground, killing a few of the agents and trapping a few others.

He turns to Kakashi and gestures to the ones still alive, "Kill them. No witnesses." 

He nods, powering up his chidori. Obito uses a combination of kamui and mokuton to take down the remaining Root agents not trapped. While Kakashi makes sure all of them are dead.

Obito moves to his side, "Kakashi, more are coming." he tells him.

"What about Danzo? He's the reason.. it was him." he feels his anger rise.

Obito shakes his head, "Not right now."

"When then?"

"When we have a plan and he isn't expecting it."

"Then let's go back to that stupid cave." 

Obito nods, taking his hand and transferring them to the kamui dimension. 

* * *

 

Obito activates Kamui taking them into the safety of it. He dreads facing Zetsu, they've been playing cat and mouse for the past three days. Obito hadn't slept in all that time either, he couldn't relax until he found Kakashi. And now that he has, he feels utterly exhausted.

He brings them to the hideout, Kakashi passed out, probably he hadn't slept much either. He was in a sorry state. He carefully tucks him into bed. 

"We're together again." he murmurs, "In the real world, just like you wanted." 

He feels content for once.

"Obito." And it was gone.

He turns to face Zetsu, "I wasn't discovered."

"Barely. Foolish, boy. You're more stubborn than Madara. We didn't even think that was possible."

Obito rolls his eye, "Okay. But I'm back now."

"You've brought him again? When will this be over? When he betrays you again? When he ruins everything we're working towards?"

"He's going to help us. And he won't leave. Not again."

Zetsu seems unconvinced. 

"Come, we have news."

Obito sighs, he looks longingly at the bed, he wanted so badly to sleep. But he follows Zetsu all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who gave me permission to write this?? oH it was me? Haha... *cries*


	12. Way Down We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers! Thanks again for all the lovely comments and kudos. You are all so awesome! (ෆˊ͈ ु꒳ ूˋ͈ෆ)

Kushina stares miserably at the empty spot next to her on the bed.  After a moment, she takes his pillow holding close to her face, it still smelled like him. She squeezes her eyes shut and for a moment she could almost imagine he's here with her again. Can imagine his voice whispering to her.

_"Go to sleep, Kushina. Everything will be fine."_

But when she opens her eyes, he's not there and the bed is still empty.

"Minato..." she sobs, "I can't live without you." 

Tomorrow was the service, she doesn't know how she will get through it. She never expected to have to attend her love's funeral so soon. 

Too soon.

She buries her face into the pillow, "What happened to you?"

She still couldn't understand it. Who could come in and kill Minato's whole ANBU guard, him included?

She sniffles. She doesn't know. She doesn't know anything.

They still wouldn't permit her to see Kakashi. Even though they are the closest thing to family he has.

"It wasn't..." she pauses, "It wasn't Kakashi... was it?"

No. No, he couldn't. He loved Minato.

The seal? Maybe.. there could be an element to it that altered thoughts, but enough to kill?

She couldn't think that of Kakashi, her heart couldn't take it.

Her life seems to have fallen apart, just when it seemed to be coming together.

She was alone now. It was left to her to pick up the pieces and keep what was left of her family together. 

_I need to be strong, for Tenzou and Kakashi when they finally let him go..._  she rubs her belly  _and for Naruto too._

 

* * *

Mikoto approaches Kushina hesitantly, her long hair pulled into an elaborate bun, the brightness of it a contrast from the dark dress she wore and her solemn expression. Tenzou stands stiffly at his mother's side. His expression utterly empty. Her heart ached for them both.

"Kushina." She gives her a tight embrace.

"Miko, I'm glad you're here."

Mikoto nods sadly, "I'm.. so sorry for your loss."

Kushina drops her gaze, "Thank you." 

She can imagine how difficult it must be for her. Minato's death was a shock to the whole village. But that didn't stop people from making accusations and assumptions.

 _They shouldn't have let that boy into their home._

 _After what happened with the Nohara girl? He should've been put down._

 _It was Iwa, revenge for all their ninja lost to the Yellow Flash during the war._

 _I bet it was a combination of the nations, trying to take us down like Uzushio._

Mikoto hated that they bought these whispers into the man's funeral.

Shaking off these thoughts, Mikoto takes her hand squeezing it, "Please if you need anything at all, Kushina. Let me know."

Kushina smiles, "Thank you, Miko, you truly are my best friend."  


She nods, givng her friend one last hug before she took her leave. 

Mikoto finds her way back to Fugaku, he looks at her with a frown "A shame about all this." he says solemn.

"It's so sad. He was doing so much for the village."

"Too much, too fast." he mutters, he shifts Sasuke in his arms.

She takes Sasuke from him, "You think Kakashi killed him?" she whispers as she does.

He scoffs quietly, "That boy? Kill the Yellow Flash? Not possible."

"That's how I feel too." she admits.

* * *

Jiraiya watched the funeral progressions from afar, he couldn't bring himself to join the proceedings. So he stayed away. 

Minato's sudden assassination was very suspicious. Root and the investigation team feel Kakashi is responsible. But that seemed absurd. Minato was a powerful shinobi, there was no way his own student could have bested him. Especially one-eyed and inexperienced as he was.

Something wasn't right.

Root intercepted Kakashi when he made his 'attack'. There were a lot of dead ANBU and root agents. The surviving ones, interviewed by the Yamanaka, confirm he'd use some strange space-time jutsu. A version of the mangekyou sharingan.

He considered it. It was possible. He could have caught Minato off guard and killed him with such a jutsu. Jiraiya could believe that. But what he couldn't believe is that the autopsy states he was killed by Kakashi's chidori. That was a very loud and unsubtle jutsu.

No one was faster than Minato, his reflexes were incredible. If he suspected something was off he was gone in an instant. Now how could Kakashi sneak up on him and kill him with chidori? And if he had somehow done it, that he would even use that jutsu was strange. Chidori was his signature move. Why would a genius so easily incriminate himself?

There were lies being told somewhere here. And Jiraiya was determined to find the truth.

* * *

Hiruzen had decided to once again take up the mantle of Hokage. 

"In the wake of a tragedy such as this, I think it is best we try to maintain some sense of stability."

* * *

 

"You doubt." Zetsu declares, staring at Obito.

"No. I just wish we could have let Kakashi keep his happiness."

"To what purpose? His happiness would have ended eventually. In this world, happiness is but a fleeting feeling. Lost in an instant. Just like it was lost for you, with a killing blow though the heart of an innocent girl."

Obito frowns, hating the clear image those words brought up and with it that familiar pain in his heart.

"Besides, your Kakashi is an S-class criminal now, there is nowhere left for him to go. He'll find happiness _only_  in the dream world _._ Do you understand? We must continue the plan."

Obito feels his doubts gnaw at him but Zetsu was right, what other way was there? They didn't have any other options. Obito was 'dead' and Kakashi... he was marked now. They were together again, at least he had that.

So he nods, "Yes, I understand."

"Good. Now let's focus on the plan. The Kyuubi vessel will be ready soon. These most recent events have made things... tricky. But it may still work out in our favor..."

* * *

Kushina stares the at bottle of sake. In a fit of anger and grief, she'd taken it out of the cupboard. She even had a glass set on the table. 

But she can't.

She can't drown out her anger, her guilt, her anguish with a drink. So she stares at it instead.

 _"He's escaped."_

She wanted to believe Danzo was being deceitful, that he'd just made Kakashi 'disappear'. But Jiraiya was adamant the man was being truthful.

He'd apparently lost a good chunk of his agents.

They don't know how he did it. How he escaped. But they do know he's guilty.

The same strange mokuton they'd found at the scene of Rin's death had been used. 

 _"He fooled us all."_ Hiruzen said, _"We made a grave mistake letting him back here."_

She buries her face in her hands.

No. No. She didn't want to believe that. But..

She sobs, shaking her head sadly.

She thinks of Kakashi. He seemed content. He seemed happy, But he also seemed guilt-ridden. He wanted to tell them something.

 _Was it this? Don't trust me? Is that what he wanted to tell us?_

She asked Jiraiya to find him and he had.

She brought him into their home.

 _Is this my fault?_

She looks at the wall, at their family picture. The four of them together.

"Did you do it, Kakashi?" she asks the picture, "Did you really kill him?"

The very thought that he'd been pretending the whole time mad her feel a surge of anger.

She growls, as she grabs the bottle and flings it at the picture. It shatters against it, breaking the glass of the frame and it falls to the ground. She stares at the splatter on the wall, the broken shards of glass. Looks at the picture in it's broken frame, soaked in alcohol. Looks at Kakashi's _lying_ face.

She'll find Kakashi, she decides. After her son is born. She'll hunt him down and ask him for the truth.

And if all of this is had just been an act... if he really did commit the murder... 

She curls her hands into fists, glaring dangerously at the picture.

"I'll kill him myself."

* * *

 

"Come back, Kakashi."

Tenzou pushes his chakra into the kunai Kakashi had given him.

"Come and tell me why you did this." he says angrily at it.

He stares expectantly.

But of course nothing happens. Kakashi wont come back. 

"You said you'd come if I called you, you liar!"

Tenzou throws it away angrily. He sinks to the floor by his bed, pulling his knees to his chest. 

"Dad believed in you. Mom loved you. So why?"

He doesn't understand why but he's crying. He buries his face in his knees.

He hears a low whine, and something nudges his arm.

He turns his head to look at Urushi. He licks his arm, and nudges his nose into his hand.

Kakashi left his dogs just like he left everyone. They were lost without Kakashi and so, they've attached themselves to him.

He pets, Urushi absently. Bull sits close to him and Pakkun tries to climb into his lap.

Why did they want to bother him? 

He leans on Bull and the big dog licks his head. Both Pakkun and Urushi have managed to climb in his lap even though they both didn't quite fit. 

He hugs them.

 

* * *

Obito traces the seal gently, looking pensive. The seal responds, growing warm, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Finally, he shakes his head, "Not yet."

Kakashi inclines his head, "Okay." He wasn’t surprised, of course Obito would have doubts, especially for the upcoming… event.

He's still dismayed to find he’s back in this place again. Especially when he thought he'd never come back, not by choice at least. But he shouldn't have left in the first place; he should've stayed. Because when he thinks about everything, of how he let his guard down... let himself believe happiness was possible…

He got too greedy. That feeling of agonizing loss was worst now, it was much worst. Why did this world have to be especially cruel to him?

To everyone?

Kushina without Minato. 

Tenzou who has already suffered so much...

He won't be greedy anymore. Obito was all he needed from this world. Nothing else mattered. He understood that now. 

They will create a peaceful world, a world with true, lasting happiness.

Kakashi hugs Obito close, “Thank you for giving me another chance.”

Kakashi won't let him down, not again.

Obito returns his embrace, "Want to go to sleep?"

 _Yes, this is all I need. I don't care what I have to do, as long as I can have this._

He nods, "Please."

* * *

Obito takes them to the dream world, places them in Konoha, where Kakashi can have his family. Minato is alive. Everyone loves him. But Obito can see the lines of sadness about Kakashi, because he knows its not real. So he pushes him further into the dream so he forgets and he can just be happy. The change is immediate, he relaxes. Accepting everything around him as true.

Obito can't forget.

He always knows its a dream. Everything was in his control after all, the setting, the people, the overall feeling of the dream. If he wanted, he could even make this a nightmare. 

He tried to pretend, he still tries to forget, but he can't. He knows and he doesn't want to. That's why dreaming on his own had been so dissatisfying, he knew none of it was real. It was better when he had begun watching Kakashi be happy, blissfully unaware of the reality. And even when Kakashi demanded to be made aware, he could still enjoy the dreams, because he could focus on Kakashi, who he knew was real. His happiness stems from Kakashi. If not for him, he'd be woefully unhappy.

He makes it rain, looking up at the sky. Not a cloud to be seen, but still he can make it rain.

Kakashi come over to him, holding an umbrella. He yanks him under it with him, "What are you doing standing in the rain like an idiot?"

Obito smiles, "Enjoying my creation."

Kakashi gives him a strange look, "You're not going crazy are you?"

He shrugs, "I think I've been crazy for a little while now."

"So... you finally admit it."

Obito laughs, "Kakashi, you jerk."

He gives Obito an eye smile.

Maybe when he completes the plan, when the moon casts out the jutsu and not himself, he'll be able to forget. To not know that Rin was dead. To forget and be happy in the dream world with Kakashi. That's all he wanted.

Obito solidifies his resolve then. He'll carry on like before, he'll complete Madara's plan. For Kakashi, he'll create that perfect world. And he will hope that he can enjoy it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: October 10th aka Naruto's Birthday! Dun, dun dun!! ヾ(ﾟДﾟ;ヾ)
> 
> How do you guys think it will go down without Minato? And with both Obito and Kakashi as the perpetrators?  
> I'm curious to hear your theories. ヽ(；▽；)ノ


	13. Oct. 10th - Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night we've all been waiting for. How will it go down this time? I have yet to see someone write out this fateful night without Minato and here I am...doing just that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of 3! I'm still editing the next two parts but I should have part 2 released later tonight and Part 3 sometime tomorrow.

"It's time." Zetsu tells them.

Kakashi is anxious all at once. He glances at Obito, he’s begun gathering up his long hair putting it in a tail, and places his mask on.

"Don't think too much about it, Kakashi.” He tells him, “This is our mission. Remember that dumb shinobi rulebook you memorized? Mission first or whatever."

"A shinobi must always put the mission first." he spits out easily, he clenches his fists, "But we're not shinobi anymore."

Obito sighs, "No, I guess not. But don't worry, just stick to the plan like we discussed. I'll take care of everything else."

He hands Kakashi a mask, it’s a mirror copy to the one Obito's donned, the only difference is the placement of the eye.

He puts on the mask, pulling the hood up to hide his silver hair. Obito does the same, though Kakashi is a little shorter, they looked almost identical.

They nod to each other.

_No turning back._  

 

* * *

 

 

Jiraiya truly is impressed with the sheer power of the Kyuubi as he steadily holds Kushina's seal together. Kushina was having some difficulty... he thinks. Just going off by the amount of screaming she was doing. He's not sure about anything to do with childbirth. So he focuses solely on keeping the integrity of the seal intact. Biwako seems to have everything else under control.

He'd taken care of all the security measures, although, Minato had already created a plan before he passed. It was incredibly complex: complete secrecy, ANBU rotations, a remote location, and a few barriers.  He even prepared a new seal for the Kyuubi, possibly as a worst case scenario. It was almost like Minato was preparing for something to go wrong. 

He hears the cries of a baby and smiles. He glances up and Biwako has the infant in her arms.  _Looks like Naruto is finally here._ He feels at once saddened. _I wish you could have been here too, Minato._

"Congratulations, Kushina." he tells her, she gives him a strained smile.

Biwako comes around to show the baby to his mother.

Her eyes, water, "I finally get to see you, Naruto." she whispers.

Biwako nods, "Alright, I'll get him settled." Kushina makes a face, and the old woman laughs, "I won't be long." she assures, "Besides, you'll have plenty of time to spend with him later." She walks to the back of the room.

"Thank you, Jiraiya. For your help with the seal." Kushina tells him.

"It’s the least I could do."

"He looks just like Minato... doesn't he?"

Jiraiya hums, "You think so?"

She smiles and then grimaces.

"Alright." Jiraiya says quickly, "Let's take care of this seal."

He places a hand over her belly where her seal was, it was unraveling slowly. He just needed to tighten it and all will be well.

Biwako screams and he looks up sharply. Biwako falls to the ground, and there are two masked men standing in the room suddenly, one of them holds little Naruto, staring at Jiraiya with a single eye.

_How did they get in here? Past all the barriers and ANBU? Who are these people?_

The masked man with Naruto pulls a kunai from his sleeve, "Step away from the Jinchuriki." he orders.

"H-hey, now." Jiraiya cautions.

"Jiraiya!" Kushina yells urgently.

He needs to make a move, but one that won't risk Naruto, difficult when the man was holding him. And there was the second person to consider.

He decides to try and immobilize him. He activates his lion's mane and aims it low. The man jumps up and drops Naruto. 

Jiraiya has to throw himself forward to catch the baby.

When he lands he can only see one of the masked men. _Where’s the other one? Kushina, I need to-!_ He turns to her, but before he can check on her, a swirling vortex appears and he’s suddenly pulled into it.

-

-

Jiraiya looks around, _What was this place?_ It seemed utterly empty with nothing but floating blocks of stone. _Is this a genjutsu? No, that couldn't be. Then..._  he tries to summon a frog. Nothing happens. His scowl deepens. _This must be a different dimension, one that is cut off from all the others._ That would explain why he couldn't bring his summons here. 

_Did you know about this attack, Minato? Why didn't you tell anyone?_

Naruto wails in his arms and he tries to comfort him. He didn't know a thing about babies.

He sits down, rocking Naruto, trying to gather his thoughts _._

_There were two of them. What were they doing now? They must be after Kushina and the Kyuubi. But how had they known about the seal weakening during this critical time? How did they know Kushina was having her baby this very night? Was there an informant amongst them?_

Too many questions. 

Jiraiya was absolutely useless to Kushina and the village here. There was no escape.

_Fuck_.

 

* * *

 

 

“Good job.” Obito tells Kakashi, in his distinct ‘Madara’ voice. They had worked together to ensure they caught Jiraiya in Kamui.

Kakashi feels briefly relieved.

“Where did you put them?” Kushina wailed.

It’s hard to ignore her; his guilt eats at him. He moves to Obito's side.

“Did she see you?” Obito gestures to the anbu medic in the room. Kakashi had knocked her out. Obito hadn’t been so kind to the older woman, choosing instead to kill her.

“She didn’t see me.” He confirms.

He waves Kakashi off, "Go. Make it quick. I'll join you when I can."

Kakashi nods.

Using hiraishin, he moves to the location he'd prepared beforehand.

He lets out a calming breath, he needed to focus.

He couldn’t afford to slip up, not when his opponent will be Jiraiya. Steeling himself he activates Kamui.

 

* * *

 

 

A portal appears and Jiraiya is dispelled from the other dimension.

He catches himself quickly. Assuring he doesn’t jostle the infant too much.

_That was fast._

He finds he's in an open field. One of the masked men is here.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" he demands.

They reach up, pulling their hood down to reveal silver hair.

“Kakashi?!” he says astonished, he didn’t even recognize him until now. "Why are you doing this? Where's Kushina?"

He doesn’t respond, instead he pulls out a kunai.

_He thinks he can me take on? The kid's got more guts than I gave him credit for._

He can't waste too much time with him. He needed to return to Kushina.

_Her seal… dammit._

But Jiraiya also wanted some answers.

"Before we get started." he begins, "Let me put Naruto somewhere safe, yeah?"

Kakashi nods.

 

* * *

  

Obito brings her to the ritual site using Kamui once Kakashi had removed Jiraiya from it.

_Time to get this over with._

She's in agony, barely conscious from the pain of the seal falling apart. 

**Let's put her out of her misery.**

_That would be for the best._ he agrees. 

He'll do it quickly, so it's as painless as possible. He finds it’s easier if he doesn't think of her as a person, so he tries to imagine she's something else, just an obstacle, a container holding the Kyuubi. He doesn't look at her directly as he ties her up, focusing on just the seal.

She's trying to say something, but he doesn't listen.

The opening of the seal looks like a void. With his sharingan he can see into it, where the Kyuubi is still tightly bound by Kushina's seal. This really was an intricate sealing technique, testament to the superior abilities of Uzushio.

The creature looks at him, "You are..." it starts.

It must know he's no one, probably surprised he even had the audacity to call on him. But he doesn't let it make any declarations; he activates his sharingan putting it under his control. He loosens the seal further and the offensive chakra of the Kyuubi pours out of the opening, engulfing the vessel in it. 

"Kyuubi," he calls, "Come out."

It responds, and a rush of chakra is expelled, coming forward to form the Kyuubi's massive body. He's in awe at the sheer size of the beast, as it stands before him, letting out a roar. He’s done it. Now he just needed to bring it to the Gedo statue and seal it away.

**You know, Obito, we should take advantage of this. We can use the Kyuubi to tear down Konoha. Let the beast, they insist on having, destroy them.**

_That’s not part of the plan. We need to seal it. Then help Kakashi. That’s the plan._

**But with the Kyuubi in our control, this is the perfect opportunity to** **punish Danzo and the village for how they treated Kakashi.**

He feels almost tempted, but…

_Kakashi won’t like that._

**Then think of it this way. If Konoha is attacked by its own tailed beast, how will the other nations think of their own Jinchuriki?**

_I guess they’d be uneasy._

**Exactly, people will fear them. They’ll be ostracized and that will make it easier to catch them without too much backlash.**

_That does seem beneficial. Kakashi won’t be too upset if it benefits the plan._

"Let's go to the village." He tells Kyuubi.

"Wait, you..!"

He looks back at the vessel, "I'm surprised you're still alive." He hoped she'd have died instantly, "Uzumaki really are something else." he mutters to himself.

"So it is you." he narrows his eye at her, "I almost didn't recognize you. But there’s no mistaking it. You’re Obito."

His anger dissipates, replaced by uncertainty.

_She knows? How does she know?_

He tries to maintain his facade, "You're mistaken. I am no one."

"You think...I wouldn't recognize you?” She gives him a pained smile, “My favorite?"

He frowns, stepping back from her.

"Obito, all this time I missed you, I mourned for you, and you were plotting to _kill_ me?"

She looks heartbroken, tears falling from her eyes. He feels an intense wave of guilt.

**Obito.** his voice warns.

"K-Kushina..." he stammers, "I'm sorry. Its-" he shakes his head, "You wouldn't understand why I needed to do this."

"What did they do to you, Obito?” she laments, “That seal..."

_What?_

**Don't listen to her! _Focus_. The Kyuubi is waiting.**

"Seal?" he asks her, ignoring his voice.

She nods, "On your heart."

He feels an intense pain in his chest, tightening.

**Obito, she's lying**.

She looks at him with concern and he can’t tell.

_Maybe she is lying but what if...?_

_His pain, his anger, his voice…_

_All stemmed from something other than himself?_

Suddenly, something bursts from the ground; he's too stunned to react in time. He realizes it’s her Adamantine sealing chains catching hold of him.

He didn't think she was capable of even moving, let alone able to perform one of her strongest jutsu. His chakra is neutralized completely, even his sharingan deactivates. In a moment of weakness, he’d allowed her to catch him off guard. He glances back to the Kyuubi, it’s still waiting for him, luckily this won’t break their brief contract, but their time was running out.

 

* * *

 

Kushina feels like a whole part of her was ripped out, which she guesses it was. She focuses, holding onto Obito. She can sense the seal better. _Not a seal... some kind of tag, its emanating dark chakra. I’ve seen this kind of tag before, but never used like this. Who could’ve done this?_

"You tricked me." he seethes.

"I wasn't lying about the seal, Obito." she blinks blearily at him. "Obito, whoever did this to you; are they the same ones who put that seal on Kakashi?"

"I put that seal on Kakashi!" he snaps.

"You did?" she whispers.

He glares defiantly at her, “That’s right, it was me. I’m not that dumb kid you knew anymore.”

“No.” she agrees sadly, “Because the Obito I knew wouldn’t hurt his friends.”

He seems to sulk, “I only wanted to save him from this Hell we live in.” He looks at her sharply, his anger returning, “And I will. Nothing will stop me from completing the plan. Not even you.”  

_Obito, what happened to you?_

She could break the tag, with a concentrated hit from her sealing chain and then he’d be free of it. _But does he deserve it?_ She could just as easily kill him. She berates herself, _What am I thinking? He’s still Minato’s precious student. He’s Obito._ So she’ll remove it. Even though using her chains to break the tag will surely use the last of her chakra, killing her. _It’s okay,_ she tells herself, _Then I can be with Minato, knowing I saved at least one of them._ She resolves herself, drawing a chain and preparing it. She needed to be as precise as possible for this to work.

“Are you going to kill me, Kushina?” Obito sneers, “I thought I was your _favorite_?”

She scowls, “I’m not–”  

Suddenly in a flash someone appears next Obito. She looks at them startled. They’re wearing a mask like Obito has, but she recognized him right away.

_Kakashi_.

She directs her chain to him as quickly as she can manage. He doesn't waste any time throwing a kunai and then moves to it dodging her attempt to catch him.

He’s already capable of transporting to a moving seal, Kakashi really was a once in a lifetime genius, even Minato had struggled to achieve that level with the Hiraishin.

Kakashi jumps a considerable distance away, out of her reach. He looks at Obito caught in her hold. She wasn’t sure if Kakashi was a threat or not at this point.

“Stay back, Kakashi.” She warns.

She releases more chains. She’ll make a barrier so Kakashi can’t interfere.

_I’ll help you, stupid Obito. You better appreciate this._

It’s a small barrier so she’s almost finished, when a swirling vortex appears. The same one used on Jiraiya.

“Kakashi, no!” she cries desperately. But the vortex pulls Obito into it and her hold on him slips. He disappears into the vortex.

_No,_ she thinks helplessly, _I couldn’t help him after all._

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi is relieved when he manages to free Obito, “I’m sorry, Kushina.” He tells her, “But I can’t let you kill him.”

Kushina looks at him with a mixture of anger and grief. She’d recognized him right away, and she possibly knew about Obito too.

Obito's chakra returns to him, it’s angry and unsettled. He’d panicked when he lost the connection to the other boy, he even left Jiraiya abruptly.

"Tell me the truth, Kakashi." Kushina asks, "Was it all a lie? All that time you were with us, were you planning all of this?"

“No!” he replies immediately, horrified. She looks unconvinced, he sighs. "Do you really think I could lie about that, Kushina?"

She looks at him, suddenly agonized, "I don't know. You don't make _any_ sense to me. I don’t want to believe you could. But…”

He removes the mask and looks back to her, "Kushina, I wasn’t lying then.” he says firmly, “ _None_ of it was a lie.” his voice breaks a little and he looks away again “That time I spent with all of you, those were the happiest moments of my life.”

“And Minato?”

“I could never have done that to him."

"Then _why_? Why are you doing this?" she demands tearfully.

He moves closer to her, he wanted so badly to comfort her but he stops himself.

"I'm sorry." he tells her, "I wish..." he clenches his fists, "I wish more than anything it could have been different but... we needed to do this."

"No, you didn't." she whispers, she looks at him sadly “I want to hate you, _both_ of you. But...”

The Kyuubi, who had been sitting calmly watching them, disappears suddenly, Obito must have summoned it. 

_Good, he's putting it in the Gedo statue. One down, eight more to go._

“It’s okay to hate me.” He tells her, “You can hate me. I deserve it.”

“Tell me what happened to you? How could the two of you change so much?”

“We realized…we don’t deserve to suffer like this. So we’ll do whatever it takes to make a new, better world for everyone.”

“Kakashi, a new world isn’t the answer. We have to bear with this one, and it doesn’t seem fair. I know that it isn’t. I know that so well. But you can’t give up. Please, Kakashi, don’t just give up.”

“I once thought that too.” He admits, “But why should I have to endure like this?” he fumes, “All my life, every time I felt even a little bit of happiness, it’s taken away. Why should I care anymore? There’s no happiness here for me.”

“You can still find it, Kakashi.” She insists.

“But I have, Kushina, it’s in that new world.” _With Obito._

Kushina lets out a choked sob, "You poor soul, Kakashi. There’s no convincing you is there?”

“No, not anymore.”

She shakes her head, “Where did you leave Naruto? Is he okay?”

"He’s with Jiraiya, they should be in the village now.”

He hesitates, “I can take you to him." He offers.

She nods, “Please.”

As gently as he can, he pulls her onto his back. It takes a lot of focus to move someone with him. But he manages and teleports back to the field on the outskirts of Konoha.

He freezes at what he finds.

In the distance he can see the Kyuubi. It’s destroying the village.

But, that wasn’t part of the plan.

_Obito, what have you done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have the next part out very soon! It's just I have to go to work and I'm too excited not to share this first part (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


	14. Oct. 10th - Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know I promised this yesterday but I reread this part and felt I needed to rewrite a few of the scenes. It's actually shorter than it was before. (ー_ー)ゞ
> 
> One of you lovelies reminded me Flying Raijin is also called Hiraishin, so I'll be calling it that from now on. It just sounds better.. ~~and is easier to type;;~~

Jiraiya releases a wave of his hair needle senbon. Kakashi moves to one of his farther seals outside of Jiraiya’s range, he frowns. Jiraiya knew from his past spars with Minato how damn annoying it was to fight someone who flits about impossibly fast. Kakashi alternated between the strange portal vortex and Hiraishin, along with all the other jutsu in his arsenal. With his two space-time jutsu, it was near impossible to land a hit.

But he also attributes part of Kakashi’s success to this field he’s prepared. Jiraya moves to where he'd been before grabbing the kunai with his unique seal. He's been collecting the seals; very soon Kakashi won’t be able to effectively use Hiraishin to dodge.

“What really happened with Minato?” Jiraiya asks, “Tell me, did you plot to kill him too?”

Kakashi activates his chidori, holding it out.

Jiraiya hastily moves as Kakashi uses Hiraishin to teleport to the seals he’s been collecting. Jiraiya barely dodges his attack and instead Kakashi slams into the ground, breaking it with the force and speed of his chidori.

Jiraiya jumps away and throws smoke bombs, activating his lion’s mane. He attempts to catch him in it. Kakashi manages to avoid it by  teleporting away. 

“And what about Kushina? If your goal is the Kyuubi, she’ll die.”

“I know.” Kakashi says, deflating slightly, “But-”

He stiffens, abruptly bringing a hand up to his eye. Jiraiya wasn’t sure what that was about but he takes advantage immediately.

He closes the distance between them quickly, Kakashi reacts belatedly. And Jiraiya lands a kick to his center. He puts enough force behind it, that it knocks Kakashi back. He follows him as he hits the ground, grabbing him roughly “Tell me who you’re working for?”

Kakashi glares at him, “I can’t …” he huffs, wincing in pain.

Jiraiya frowns, _Does he still have the seal?_  

“Are the people you’re working for the ones who killed Minato? Are you taking the fall for them?”

“No.” Kakashi growls, “We have nothing to do with that. We…” he lets out a harsh breath, “It was someone else.”

“Do you know who?”

“You don’t need to know, because _we’re_ going to make them pay.”

“Who-“ Jiraiya stops when he sees Kakashi’s eye shifts, changing. _Fuck_. He releases him quickly jumping back. But it was a feint, the swirling vortex doesn’t appear.

Kakashi stands, “Just let us take care of it.” He teleports away.

Jiraiya looks around and frowns when Kakashi doesn’t appear anywhere. _Damn that kid, he’s taken so much from Minato._

He retrieves Naruto from the frog he’s entrusted him to. _I have to tell Hiruzen about this attack. I’m sure we’ll be able to find Kushina if we work together. Hopefully it’s not too late._

He summons another of his toads, “Go to Konoha; tell Hiruzen there’s been an attack to Kushina. The likelihood of her seal being broken is high and to prepare for the worst.” The toad jumps off and he quickly makes his way back to the secret location, _I hope Kushina is still there._ He stops outside of the small cave, there were ANBU strewn about, dead. _They took out all of them, I didn’t even notice. Dammit._

He enters the small cave. He’s dismayed to find Kushina really is gone. He goes over to Biwako and Taji. He looks sadly to Biwako before he wakes Taji.

Taji startles, “What happened? Who attacked us?”

“Never mind, take Naruto. We need to go back to the village. Let’s go.” She takes the baby from him with a nod, and they hastily return to the village. He makes his way into the Hokage tower.

Hiruzen is waiting for him, fully armed, “Jiraiya, what’s happened? Where is Kushina?”

“We were separated. There were two assailants; one of them could use space-time jutsu, unlike what I’ve ever seen before. I didn’t see any more of them, but there might be more than just the two.”

Jiraiya doesn’t want to say one of them was Kakashi just yet. He seems to know what happened to Minato. If possible, he’d like to capture Kakashi alive to get those answers.

Hiruzen looks at Taji, “Biwako?”

Taji looks pained “I’m sorry, she…she’s dead.”

“All the anbu that were on guard have been killed as well.” Jiraiya adds haltingly.

He nods sadly, and is silent for a moment before he looks back at Jiraiya, “We’ll get the Inuzuka to help us try and locate Kushina, but if they’re using space-time jutsu…”

“I know, it’s incredibly hard to track someone using that kind of jutsu.” He shakes his head, but damn if he didn’t wish Minato was here.

Instead Danzo appears, “So they’ve gotten to Kushina.”

Hiruzen nods, “We should start evacuating the citizens now as a precaution.”

“Agreed.”

“I’ll delegate the evacuation proceedings” Danzo says, “You focus on preparing for an attack.”

“What about the Kyuubi? If they do bring it here, will we try to reseal it?”

“I’ll look into possible vessels.” Danzo replies, he eyes Naruto in Taji’s arms. “Is that Kushina’s child?”

Jiraiya frowns at him, while Taji turns away slightly as if trying to shield Naruto from Danzo’s gaze. “He is.” She confirms.

“Minato prepared a seal for us.” Jiraiya tells them, “It’s an Eight trigram style seal he learned from Uzushio.”

“I see.” Hiruzen replies solemn, “We should gather a sealing team.”

“I’ll lead the team.” Jiraiya volunteers “I also request a barrier team and I’ll need the help of the Uchiha as well.” Jiraiya adds

“Absolutely not. They could take advantage-”

“If the Kyuubi is brought here, we need to subdue it. The easiest way would be with their sharingan.” Jiraiya counters.

“Jiraiya is right. We should trust in the Uchiha. They are our comrades after all.”

“Did the intruders you saw have the sharingan?” Danzo asks him, though his tone implied he knew the answer.

Jiraiya wishes he could say a definite no. _This man and his hatred for the Uchiha._

“They wore masks, so it’s hard to say.” He says instead just to spite him.

He doubts the Uchiha colluded with Kakashi. They didn’t even like him.

Danzo narrows his eye at him, and Jiraiya glares back at him.

“Let’s make haste.” Hiruzen tells them, “I’ll call the clan heads together.”

 

* * *

 

Obito drops into the Kamui dimension and sighs relieved. His chakra is responsive once more, fueling his eye when he reactivates his sharingan.

**Tch, your emotions are going to get us killed someday.**

_At least Kakashi has a chance to talk to her now._

**Always so concerned about, Kakashi. I’m tired of him.**

_Shut up. He saved us. Remember?_

**Whatever. Just get moving. We still have time to make our attack.**

_Right, let’s do this._

He activates Kamui and places himself in an alley, at the very center of Konoha. He only had so much time left to hold the Kyuubi. But still he felt he needed to do this. Obito places his hand down, summoning the demon fox.

“Go on Kyuubi, create chaos.” He tells it.

He uses Kamui to move a safe distance away onto the Hokage monument. He watches as Kyuubi destroys buildings and kills people in earnest. He notices some people had their bags packed and shinobi were already directing them efficiently.

 **Looks like they were anticipating an attack.** His voice growls annoyed

_Must have been Jiraiya._

**Have it do a beast ball, that’ll do the most damage.**

He grimaces remembering Kushina’s words to him.

_“The Obito I knew wouldn’t hurt his friends.”_

Who was she to judge him? She didn’t understand. He did what he had to for the plan. And while he regretted the pain he’d caused Kakashi, he still wouldn’t change his actions. But more importantly…his head had been overwhelmingly quiet while he’d been in her hold, and all he’d felt then was guilt as she looked at him in contempt.

No voice.

_Tell me… Who are you? Are you Madara? Zetsu?_

**What are you talking about? Tch. Don’t tell me you actually believed that woman? She was lying. She only wanted to kill you.**

_I’m not stupid, so don’t talk to me like I’m stupid. Who are you? How did you get in my head?_

**I told you who I was already. Remember? I’m you. I’ve always been you.**

_I don’t believe you. But I guess it doesn’t matter. It’s not like knowing will change anything. I won’t stop now. We’ve already come too far._

 

* * *

 

 

He places Kushina down, “I’ll go stop him. This wasn’t supposed to happen.” He’s sure she doesn’t care, either way he helped Obito come to this point. She catches his arm, he pauses looking back at her.

“Kakashi…” she sighs, “I know you’re a good person, you _care_. But Obito has darkness in him. He’s going to feel inclined to do things like this. Do you understand?”

“He still cares too.” He insists, “I just need to remind him sometimes.”

She nods, “He’ll need your help. Until you both find your way again.” She lets him go, “Now, go stop him.”

 

Kakashi uses a chakra flare, to alert them to her location and he quickly moves to Obito, following the seal he’d placed on him.

Obito is watching the Kyuubi, he turns slightly to Kakashi, “Why did you use that flare? I thought you got into trouble.”

“What are you doing?” he demands, “This wasn’t in the plan. We’re supposed to stick to the plan.”

Obito sighs, looking back out at the Kyuubi, “I’m making Konoha pay. They should suffer for their hand in our pain. The world’s pain.”

“Those people are innocent.” he retorts, “If you want to make someone pay, it should be the ones who are responsible.”

He frowns, “Okay. True, but-”

“We’re supposed to be working towards a dream world for everyone. Not killing people before they get the chance.”

“Yes, but we can’t proceed without people dying.” Obito points out.

“I know that, but we shouldn’t be killing needlessly like this! The nine jinchuriki and anyone who actively tries to get in our way; those should be the only ones we attack.”

“You’re too optimistic.”

“And you’re not thinking at all, obviously.”

Obito turns to him angrily, “You’re starting to get on my nerves. I’m not going to take pity on those people and neither should you. They’re necessary sacrifices.”

“This isn’t necessary.” Obito narrows his eye at him, “You know it’s not.”

Obito looks back out at the Kyuubi, “I guess.” He concedes. “Let’s go then.”

Kakashi’s relief is fleeting because in the next instant, he senses an attack. He jumps out of the way dodging a huge blast of flames and landing on the head of another kage.

Jiraiya lands on the monument, on the back of a toad.

Obito hadn’t dodged at all; he emerges from the flames untouched. His hood had come off and his long hair blows about in the wind. His mask is cast in shadows by the flames behind him.

“You…” Jiraiya says stunned, “Are you Madara Uchiha?” he frowns “No, that’s impossible. Madara is dead.”

“Are you sure about that?” ‘Madara’ replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Obito freed the hair on purpose right? (๑´ㅂ`๑)
> 
> I'm working on ch 15, I don't feel like it was my best work so I removed it. But once I am happy with it I'll put it back out. Thanks again for your support. Please be patient with me. (n-.-)n


	15. Oct. 10th - Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FIXED IT!!! Haha sorry if you read the first version, I admit it wasn't very good. But this one is almost the same I just fixed that fight scene for you. It should be much better now. (ᅌᴗᅌ* )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tell you this was not easy, I had to research a lot. I've been writing, planning, lamenting, researching, and crying about this chapter for months. No lie. I rewatched all the Jiraiya fights, the Kyuubi attack episode and Kakashi gaiden, and I still feel like I didn't execute this properly... But I'll let you guys be the judge. So please let me know what you thought. The good, the bad, the ugly.

The masked man, Madara, tilts his head looking at Jiraiya, he’d walked through the flames like he was fireproof and not even his clothes had gotten singed. Kakashi appears by his side, still wearing that mask. Madara doesn’t seem to acknowledge the boy, from one hand a chain drops; he deliberately attaches it to his wrists.

_What is he planning? Why is Kakashi working for this man? This has become an even more dangerous and troublesome situation._

Jiraiya prepares himself.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi moves to Obito’s side, “We shouldn’t engage him. Let’s leave.”

“Just help me catch him in Kamui.”

“And then what’re we going to do with him?”

Obito pulls out a chain, putting it on his wrists. “Kill him.”

Kakashi frowns, Jiraiya wasn’t a bad person he doesn’t think. Even before, he’d gone easy on Kakashi because he knew it was him. But now…

Obito rushes forward, Kakashi stays back watching. Maybe they can just hold him for now, he doesn’t think killing him is necessary.

Jiraiya moves to meet Obito and just before they meet Kakashi moves forward.

Obito moves through Jiraiya and the man is caught in the chain, using Hiraishin to come to Obito’s side, Kakashi activates Kamui pulling Jiraiya into it.

_Got him._

Jiraiya disappears in a puff a smoke, Kakashi frowns. _A shadow clone_.

“I won’t let you catch me in that again.” Jiraiya says as he appears with another clone.

 

* * *

 

Tenzou finds himself with the rest of the civilians that have been evacuated outside the village. He’s been left in charge of Itachi and Sasuke; while they were escaping they’d helped another girl, Izumi. The four of them sat huddled together. Tenzou positioned his dogs protectively around them, well mostly Bull. Urushi kept watch and Pakkun was helping to comfort Izumi whose parents had been lost. She pets the small dog absently, staring at the floor. Itachi holds Sasuke protectively. He vehemently refused Tenzou’s offer to hold him, even though his brother must be heavy for him. He wonders if he’ll feel that strongly protective to his own brother too.

They hear a load roar, people whisper worriedly and children cry.

He was grateful his mom decided to take that trip to the spa outside the village. He didn’t have to worry she’d be in danger anywhere in the city. Though even now he feels uneasiness curl in his gut.

“Is Tenzou Namikaze here?” Someone calls, he stands abruptly.

“I’m here.” He responds, his unease increases tenfold. It’s an anbu agent.

They come over to him, “Quickly, come with me.” When Tenzou hesitates, they explain, “It’s about your mother.”

 

* * *

 

They had set up a few tents a safe distance from the village, due to her weakened state they provided a bed for Kushina to rest in. Hiruzen had left with a team to combat the Kyuubi and drive it from the village to stop its destruction. Jiraiya also had gone off to find Kakashi. She didn’t get a chance to see him; if she had she’d have told him about Obito. She would have only divulged this information to Jiraiya whom she trusted.

She looks to the elders and Danzo. If they knew it was both Obito and Kakashi that had attacked them, she’s sure they would make it political, turn it on Minato somehow. She still wasn’t sure who was responsible for Minato’s death. All she did know is that it wasn’t Kakashi, and yet he’d been framed. He was the easiest scape goat; she knew that even before discovering the truth. Obito’s identity isn’t important, she decides, though she’s still dismayed she wasn’t able to break that tag.

"I can try to seal the Kyuubi back into me. That way the beast will die with me." Kushina offers.

They look at her pensive but no one says anything. She frowns. _I should have known they wouldn’t want to lose the power of the Kyuubi._

She looks tiredly at them, "Well, I guess I’ll leave you to find a better solution then." She says shortly. She looks down at Naruto in her arms, patting his head, gently. They reunited them as soon as she was brought here.

"Kushina,” Homura says, “We don’t have many options for a vessel. Perhaps…?”

She looks sharply at the old woman, daring her to voice her request. Homura swallows her words, choosing instead to turn to Danzo.

“Kushina, we don’t have the time to find someone who may be a compatible vessel.” Danzo insists.

"If you think I will agree to make my own son a jinchuriki, you are mistaken. I’ll never allow it. _Never_.”

Koharu nods to her, "Okay, Kushina. We’ll find someone else. When we do, Jiriaya will use the seal Minato prepared."

"Minato's seal..." she huffs, "Let me see it."

An anbu approaches with the large scroll, unfurling it for her. She looks at it in awe, ghosting her fingers over Minato's neat, precise characters. 

"He put a lot of care into it. This is the best seal you could have hoped for.” She nods.

A few Uchiha arrive along with the Nara.

“Kushina!” One of them cries out rushing to her side. It’s Mikoto. “What happened?" she asks.

"How is Tenzou? Is he safe?" Kushina asks worriedly.

Mikoto nods taking her hand, “I made sure he was safely evacuated with my sons.”

“Thank goodness.”

“What about you? Will you be okay?”

She gives her a wane smile; desperately Mikoto looks to the medics in the room. They shake their heads sadly.

She turns back to Kushina with wide eyes, tears slide down her face, "Oh, Kushina.” She cries.

Kushina pats her friend’s hand gently, "Don’t cry, Miko."

Mikoto squeezes her hand sobbing.

“Mom?” she looks up, an anbu has brought Tenzou, he looks at her with wide uncomprehending eyes.

She motions him closer, and he runs to her, “Oh, Tenzou.” She cries hugging him.

“Why are you here?” he asks barely above a whisper, “You’re not supposed to be here.”

She sniffs, petting his head, “Look whose finally here, huh?” she says instead.

He looks at Naruto and then back up to her, “Is he…my brother?”

She nods feeling heartbroken and happy all at once, “That’s right. This is Naruto.”

“Naruto.” He whispers mystified staring at the tiny baby.

“Tenzou, listen to me.” He looks back to her, “I…” she bits her lip and she can’t hold back her tears, “I don’t have much longer.”

He looks at her alarmed, “What?”

“I have so, so much I want to tell you. Both of you.” She looks down at Naruto, “You’re a big brother now, Tenzou, so it’s your duty to protect Naruto.” She smiles, “And try not to be too much trouble for your brother, Naruto. Tenzou, you’re already so responsible, so I know you’ll make sure the two of you are strong and healthy. From now on make sure you look after each other. Be true to yourselves. Have a dream and have the confidence to make your dreams come true. There’s so much…so much more I want to pass on to you both. I wish I could stay with you longer.”

“Mom, please don’t go. Naruto just got here. We’re supposed to stay together.”

“I’m sorry.” She murmurs, she holds them both close. She feels like she’s lost all her energy and she can hardly keep her eyes open, “My sweet boys, Tenzou, Naruto… I love you both so much.”

She closes her eyes feeling very light headed.

_Minato, I hope there is a heaven. And…I hope I’ll find you waiting for me on the other side._

 

* * *

 

Mikoto looks at her friend helplessly. _Oh, Kushina. You didn’t deserve this. How could this have happened? I wish… I wish I could go back and fix it. I wish we had more time. Just a little more time together._ Her eyes burn, a searing pain so great she closes her eyes wincing. A medic nin approaches, she carefully takes Naruto from his mother and coaxes Tenzou away as well. Mikoto looks at her and the woman; she recognizes is Taji, looks at her in shock and quickly moves away.

“Fugaku.” She calls looking back to her friend; he’s at her side in an instant.

“Yes?” he asks carefully.

She looks at him and his eyes widen, “Mikoto, your eyes-”

“I want to be on the sealing team.” She tells him.

 

* * *

 

Jiraiya had thought Kakashi was difficult to hit, but this man, who might be Madara Uchiha, was nearly impossible. Any attack he tried to send at him seemed to move right through him like he was a ghost. If he really was Madara, it would explain how he knew about the seal and how he is able to control the Kyuubi like this.

Jiraiya really needed to break his hold over the beast if they even hoped to have a chance, but how can he do that when this man’s strange jutsu seemed to be impossible to counter? _Will I have to use sage mode to defeat him?_

 _But maybe…_ he looks to Kakashi. Here without as many seals, he will have a harder time dodging attacks, but the question was: how valuable was he to Madara?

_Only one way to find out…_

He sends out two clones, they discreetly move forward as to not divulge his position. Then they make their appearance, one uses toad oil bullet while the other lights in on fire. It’s a large scale attack; it will be difficult for Kakashi to dodge.

‘Madara’ pulls out a kunai throwing it, “Go.”

Kakashi moves to that seal, safely away and Madara passes through his attack. He moves forward, destroying one clone and he moves to the second. Jiraiya watches as the clone turns quickly to face Madara just as he grabs them. From this close he can see the shape of his Mangekyo sharingan; a vortex appears in it, trying to draw him in.

Jiraiya sends the clone away in a puff of smoke, his frown deepening.

_His Mangekyo is the same a Kakashi’s. And the vortex was similar. Those two…could it be?_

He makes two more shadow clones sending one to each of them while they were apart.

-

-

Kakashi uses Chidori to annihilate one of the Jiraiyas, he grits his teeth in frustration, _This was taking too long. Was the real Jiraiya even here?_

The second Jiraiya crouches down, his hair elongating to cover him. He releases a heavy barrage of hair senbon. Kakashi activates kamui, _I’ll just send the attack away_ , he decides.

-

-

Obito stares at the clone he’s fighting with annoyance; they rush toward him with a rasengan. He already took out the other one and he was getting tired of this.

 _Where was the real Jiraiya?_ He wonders.

He activates kamui to let the attack pass through him. In that instant he’s struck with a heavy blow of hair senbon, _Kakashi must be…!_

He cuts of kamui to prevent further damage to himself. The clone he was facing is now upon him attack in hand, he tries to move back, but he’s not fast enough. Kakashi appears, just as they strike him with rasengan. Using his tanto, Kakashi destroys the clone, ending the attack in an instant. Not as bad as it could have been, but still he took considerable damage.

 

Kakashi catches him when he collapses. “I’m sorry.” He says quickly, “Are you okay?”

“Time to go.” Obito rasps. His body wasn’t doing too good. He tugs Kakashi close, focusing. He’ll pull them into Kamui, they need to leave now. He activates kamui.

He jerks and Kakashi reacts, pulling out his tanto and thrusting it into Jiraiya when the man appears suddenly. The man blocks with his arm and the sword penetrates it to the hilt. He stares at Jiraiya in shock.

 _He’s not a clone_.

Jiraiya shoves Kakashi back with the arm he stabbed and with the other arm he reaches for Obito.

Obito closes kamui trying to switch to intangibility, but it’s too late.

Jiraiya places his hand on Obito, a seal forming, Obito winces with a hiss.

“Kyuubi…” he gasps.

“Doesn’t belong to you anymore.” Jiraiya finishes. Kakashi rips the sword from his arm roughly. Jiraiya winces and uses body flicker to move away before Kakashi can try to stab him again.

Kakashi curses angrily, he moves close, pulling Obito into his arms, “Kakashi, I-” he tries.

“Shut up.” He growls, he activates Kamui making a small portal and with Hiraishin, he moves them into it in an instant.

 

* * *

 

The Sandaime had managed to push the Kyuubi from the village, Mikoto stands with the four other Uchiha who were in charge of trying to get the Kyuubi under their control. None of them had ever attempted such a feat, but they knew it could be done with the mangekyo.

Jiraiya has a support team of about five ninja to assist him in completing the seal and six more to erect a barrier.

It was up to them to get it under control enough to even try to seal it.

Mikoto would be lying if she didn’t admit she was feeling a little apprehensive just from the sheer size of the beast.

“I will try first.” Her cousin tells them. He’s had his mangekyo awakened the longest and was very skilled.

He moves to the beast, calling to it. They only knew they needed to make eye contact with the beast to even attempt at making the contract.

Kyuubi looks to her cousin, “You damn Uchiha.” It snarls, “I won’t fall for that again.” It swipes one of its massive paws, striking her cousin directly.

She watches his broken form fall and she knows she can’t let anyone else from her family or the village die.

“I can do it.” She tells them as she steps forward.

“But Mikoto-!” her uncle argues, concerned.

“I can do it.” She repeats sternly. She activates her mangekyo. She’s had it for under an hour but she is confident it will not fail her in this. She stares as everything around her comes to a stop, nothing moves, the colors even bleed out turning everything grey. She’s been an inactive shinobi since she found out she was pregnant with Itachi. Nearly seven years, but she had continued doing mild training. Helping Itachi learn the sword, teaching him ninja basics like throwing kunai, it was her duty as a parent to impart important skills to her children. And now it was her duty to save her village as a shinobi.

She rushes forward, using a nearby tree to climb up and she jumps to the Kyuubi landing on its snout. It’s frozen in time staring at nearby ninja who were trying to keep its attention.

She deactivates her mangekyo’s ability and color bleeds back as time begins moving forward once more.

“Kyuubi!!” she screams loudly, commanding. Her voice draws its attention and it looks to her, surprised she’s suddenly there. They lock eyes and she wills it to listen. With every fiber in her being, she demands it to obey. “Listen to me. _Enough_!”

She watches its eyes change, the brief contract between them forming, it stops moving sitting suddenly very still watching her.

“She’s done it!”

She doesn’t let herself relax. She has the Kyuubi lie down so she can jump from its large snout.

The barrier team erects the barrier and the sealing team begins preparations to seal the beast.

Danzo arrives with Naruto and they place the ritualistic shrine down. Mikoto feels a little unsettled. _Were they going to seal it in Naruto?_

Jiraiya approaches Danzo. Because she can’t help it she eavesdrops on their conversation, reading their lips.

_“Naruto? Why Naruto?”_

_“Kushina gave her blessing before she passed.”_ Danzo says, _“She knew we wouldn’t have time to find a vessel. She truly was a selfless woman. May she rest in peace.”_

Jiraiya looks troubled, _“He’s so young. Are we sure he’ll be alright?”_

_“He’s of the Uzumaki clan so he has the vitality-”_

The other Uchiha approach her, drawing her attention “Nice work, Mikoto. That was incredible.”

One of them hand her a napkin, “Your eyes are bleeding.”

She nods swiping her eyes quickly. She watches the Kyuubi closely until Jiraiya completes the seal and her contract is forcibly put to an end. She looks to baby Naruto as the medical team on standby examines him. The seal is large and visible on his tiny stomach.

_Kushina, you offered up your son, even though I know you must have hated giving him this burden. I swear I will look after your children. It’s the least I could do for you._

 

* * *

 

Kakashi brings them to their lair, struggling to drag Obito to the Gedo statue. He’s literally falling apart. Swirly and a few of the other Zetsu help him, and he is relieved when the husk of the Juubi stabilizes Obito’s body, helping him keep it together.

“I’m sorry, Kakashi.” He apologizes, he’s clearly in pain, “I should have listened to you.”

He heaves a heavy sigh and pets Obito’s head, “That’s right. You should have.”

“It’s okay. Whatever seal they use for the Kyuubi this time, it won’t be a strong as Kushina’s. We shouldn’t have as much difficulty.”

Kakashi scowls, _That wasn’t the point. They should have been done with this. Now Kushina’s death…_

He feels a fiery anger like he’s never felt before. He yanks Obito’s hair forcing him to look into his eye, “From now on, when you have a stupid idea, you run it by me first. And when I make a plan, we _stick_ to it. Understand?”

Obito glares at him, “I’m the leader, I’m _Madara_. I can do what I want.”

“And look where that got us. If you had listened to me, we’d have the Kyuubi right now.” Kakashi knows arguing with him won’t get him what he wants, so Kakashi changes gears. He releases his hair, petting him again, “I only want to help you complete the plan.” He assures him, “And we can only do that if we work together. We’re partners aren’t we?” he gives him a wounded look.

“Yes.” Obito replies immediately. Kakashi smiles, he lightly caresses Obito’s face. If Jiraiya’s book taught him anything, it was that love and lust were dangerous weapons of persuasion.

“Then talk to me” he whispers, leaning closer “Don’t go off and do things on your own.”

Obito nods blushing slightly, “I’ll… I’ll make sure to talk to you next time.”

Kakashi pulls his mask down, “Good.” He murmurs as he brings their lips together.

They kissed plenty of times, but only in the dream world. This was technically their first real kiss.

Kakashi deepens the kiss, Obito tasted sweet with a hint of ash and cinnamon.

He draws back, Obito frowns at him, but he shakes his head, “You should rest. We’ll talk more later.”

He leaves the room, licking his lips.

Victory is sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts???


	16. All Falls Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my mishap with chapter 15! I rushed that last part, I admit. But if you haven't please reread it, I made a few adjustments and reworked the Jiraiya fight. It should read much better now. And I guess if you read the first version it wasn't really an update for you... but luckily this chapter was just about done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anywho.... Grab your napkins, it’s time for my favorite: Angst and Drama! (*´∀`*)

Tenzou stares at the two headstones and he can't fathom how he got here. Just that he was.

They put her to rest by his father. Both of them together.

Even now, he can't cry. He only feels empty.

Maybe he just wasn't meant for happiness. 

"A shame."

He looks up, there is a strange man next him, in his arms Pakkun growls. 

"Two young lives lost too soon." the man continues, and he does look sad.

"Um... who are you?"

"Danzo Shimura."

 

* * *

 

Jiraiya rummages through Minato’s old files until he finds the one he’s looking for. He pulls it out, opening it to look over the contents, drumming his fingers in thought. 

Obito Uchiha. 

'Deceased' is stamped over his file in red. There really wasn't anything unique about him. He had average skill as a shinobi, though below average for an Uchiha. Died at the age of 13, while on a mission to destroy the Kannabi bridge. Shortly before his untimely death, he activated his sharingan. And with his dying wish, he entrusted his left eye to Kakashi.

_He got a freshly awakened sharingan with only two tomoe._

After what he saw that night, Jiraiya couldn’t help but wonder... 

Can a non-Uchiha activate the mangekyo in an implanted sharingan?

And more troubling was that unknown Uchiha, he had the same mangekyo shape and similar abilities as Kakashi.

He'd asked Fugaku if it was possible for two Uchiha to share the same kind of Mangekyo. But he didn't give him a resolute answer. Probably not wanting to divulge clan secrets.

But it was too... circumstantial. That Kakashi had the left and the other had the right eye. And the two seemed to be connected. When Kakashi absorbed the senbon and the Uchiha was going... ghost? He's still not sure what that is that he's doing, but he took damage from that. Jiraiya was sure he wasn’t Madara. So who could he be?

Jiraiya taps Obito's picture with sinking suspicion. 

Admittedly, he'd forgotten about this boy. Could that right eye also be Obito's? But how did they get it? Or was it that Kakashi got a new eye from this unknown Uchiha?

They weren't able to retrieve Obito's body, so he can't go check if he still had the right eye or... if he was still buried anymore. 

 Maybe he can.

 

* * *

  

"You know before...everything; I would have thought you were ill-suited for this type of position." Hiruzen murmurs as he looks over the documents in his hands. "But it seems everyone has needed to change. Even you." He looks at the young man kneeling before him almost sadly, "I approved your application. Welcome to Anbu, Maito Gai." He holds out the porcelain tiger mask and Gai rises to take it.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage."

 

* * *

 

"I've come to appeal the council's decision." Mikoto says respectively.

"On..?" Danzo asks, though she knows he knows exactly what it is.

Still, she nods cordial, pulling a file from her bag, "My application for adoption was denied. I want to appeal to the council for an approval."

She avoids looking anyone directly in the eye. Even without her sharingan activated, no one liked to make eye contact with an Uchiha. And though she hated it, she was at their mercy.

The Hokage hums in thought, "For Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes."

"Unfortunately, " Koharu speaks up, "We cannot approve you to adopt him."

"Why not?" she demands too harshly, she ducks her head, "I knew his mother and he already knows me. I visit him whenever I can."

"We have to take into consideration the implications of allowing this adoption. As the wife of the Uchiha clan leader, giving you custody of the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki...Well, it doesn't bide well."

Mikoto looks up sharply, "I only want to care for him. Give him a family."

"We know that, Mikoto." Hiruzen amends quickly.

 _But that doesn't change anything._ she realizes.

"And Tenzou?" she asks, even as she feels her heart ache. She doesn't understand why she was denied for him too.

"Tenzou has been taken in by Root. His unique skills will be developed and he will be cared for." Danzo says.

Mikoto stares horrified, "Root? But he's only eleven, isn't that illegal?"

Danzo gives her a withering look, "The age limit laws have been overturned."

She can hardly believe it. She looks at the other council members; they all look solemn.

"Due to the Kyuubi attack and the prior incidents with... Hatake." Homura explains, haltingly, "Well, we lost a great deal of our military power. We can't afford to uphold the age limits any longer."

-

-

Mikoto leaves the room, she finds her boys waiting for her in the small waiting area. Itachi is playing with Sasuke on one of the benches.

"Time to go." She tells them, she gathers Sasuke in her arms.

Itachi jumps to his feet taking her hand, "Are we taking Naruto home today?" he asks her hopeful.

"Not today, sweet," she gives him a thin smile.

The whole trip back to their temporary lodgings, she can barely keep her composure.

Since the Uchiha compound was one of the ones most affected by the attack, they've been given a temporary location to which they could stay. Since Fugaku was clan head, they were given an actual house. Their new location was set to be on the outskirts of the village. Danzo had insisted many clans were given outside plots so they could maintain their secrecy.

Once she reaches the house she sends her sons off to play.

"Watch Sasuke just for a bit, Itachi." she tells him "I just need a little rest."

She retreats to her borrowed room, once she closes the door her sadness overtakes her. She sobs, sinking into the bed.

What a fool she was. She thought she could make it better. She thought she could count on the village to see her good intentions.

But the village cares about its needs over the citizens.

Naruto will have no parents, no family. Because he will be their weapon. They couldn't afford to place that weapon into the 'wrong' hands.

Tenzou's identity will be erased in Root. His childhood lost, just like all the children. And the broken cycle will continue. 

They've undermined all that Minato had tried to do.

_What an ugly place. What kind of village is this? Is this what the founders intended? Maybe they did. Everything is about power and money._

The door opens and she looks at Fugaku.

"Miko..."

"You were right. They wouldn't let me have them. Are you happy now?" she tells him sinking her face into the pillows.

He sighs, coming over to sit on the bed, "Of course not, Mikoto. I had a feeling this would happen, I only wanted to prepare you."

"Even Tenzou..."

"I'm sorry."

"I won't stand for this Fugaku. I won't stand by while they ruin Kushina's children."

He gives her a tired look, "What can you do?"

She looks at him, deathly serious, she can feel her conviction solidify, "No, what will _we_ do?"

He blinks at her.

"We need change, Fugaku. We need a revolution."

 

* * *

 

Hiruzen sighs, “Jiraiya…” he pauses, taking a long drag from his pipe before releasing a large puff a smoke, “Are you sure you won’t consider becoming Hokage? What I saw that night…the way you handled the crisis, even how you dealt with Danzo... I think you’d be great for this nation.”

“I’m flattered, Sensei. But I don't think I'm cut out for the hat and everything that comes with it. Maybe Tsunade?"

He shakes his head, "Leave her be. She still needs time."

Jiraiya nods, "I think I have an idea of who the second assailant was.”

“And the first was Kakashi?”

“I never saw his face, but I know, without a doubt it, was him. I want to know what became of them, what their goals were, and who they’re working for. With your permission, I'd like to leave the village to look into this further."

Hiruzen takes another drag from his pipe, "I'll let you go, Jiraiya. We do need answers about that night. They were after the Kyuubi, and that they weren't able to acquire it means they may try again. This could mean Naruto is at risk."

Jiraiya frowns guiltily, _Naruto._  

He was the kid's Godfather technically. And perhaps to some extent he is at fault for Kushina.

If only he was a bit faster, if he hadn't gotten caught, if he'd been more alert… Maybe he could have stopped all this and maybe the kid could have at least had his mother.

“Don’t worry, Jiraiya. The village will take care of Naruto. You focus on finding those two and ensure he'll be safe now and in the future."

"Thank you, I'll try to come back as quickly as I can."

 

* * *

  

“From now on this is where you’ll stay. I will personally see to your training.”

The boy nodded.

Danzo assured him his wood release abilities could help against another attack from the Kyuubi, could help him protect his little brother. No…he didn’t have a family anymore. He didn’t have a name. It was better this way. Having precious people hurt too much when they left. It was better to have no one.

If he could be strong enough to protect the village, then by extension that was protecting Naruto. He’d still be keeping his promise to… to _her_.

There is just one thing he needed to take care of.

-

-

“Could I leave them here with you?”

The woman gives him an incredulous look, “This isn’t a doggy daycare. I don’t care what you’ve heard.”

“I can pay.” He takes out some money.

She blinks at the amount; then looks at him closely, “Aren’t you the Yondaime’s kid?”

“No.” he says quickly, she raises her brow. He chews his lip nervously before muttering “Not anymore.”

She looks at him again scrutinizing and flicks her eyes to his three companions.

Urushi is whining insistently, Bull is hunched pitifully, and Pakkun stopped talking to him a little while ago.

They don’t want to be left behind, they were already left once before, but Danzo said he couldn’t keep them and he was afraid of what would happen if he tried.

 “I’ll check on them when I can.” He adds, “I just don’t know where else I can take them.”

“Fine.” She takes the money he was still holding. “This is enough. You don’t have to give me anymore. You can leave them here as long as you need to. I’m Tsume Inuzuka. You’re Tenzou, right?”

“No, I don’t…have a name.”

Her eyes soften just a bit, “Alright, pup. You can come by to see them whenever you like.”

“Thank you.” He breathes, relieved beyond measure.

 

* * *

  

"The village took substantial damage, but they were able to minimize the amount of civilian lives lost; although the amount of shinobi lost is high. Jiraiya resealed the Kyuubi using a seal Minato had left. The vessel is Minato and Kushina's newborn child, Naruto."

Obito frowns startled, hesitantly he looks at Kakashi. He’s looking straight ahead at nothing.

"Hey, Kashi-" he manages, reaching out to him. Kakashi shrugs away from his touch and stands abruptly, walking away. Obito hesitates a moment, looking at Zetsu. They stare at him with a look of annoyance.

“We’ll finish this later.” He tells them, standing to follow.

Kakashi's made his way to the bedroom; he sits at the edge of the bed staring at the floor.

"Kakashi, I’m sorry this-" 

"Stop." he says, "Just...leave me." he lies down, "Let me dream."

"Maybe we can save him for last. And… and _I'll_ take care of it myself. So you don't have to even think about it."

Kakashi squeezes his eye shut, "It was all for nothing. For _nothing_. Now...now their child-" he breaks off in a choked sob.

Obito for a moment doesn't know what to say, he feels cut to the bone with guilt.

"I'm sorry." Obito laments on the verge of tears, "I'm so sorry."

Kakashi shakes his head, he looks at Obito anguished, "Please." he begs, "Please, let me dream."

Obito hated seeing him like this. He didn't want him to be in so much pain.

"Okay," he sniffs, "Okay, Kashi."

He moves over to him, petting his head, “Please, don’t cry. I’ll make it better.”

-

-

They’re on a picnic in a large field.

Kushina and Minato sit together on a blanket; they have their baby with them.

Rin is teaching Tenzou how to fly a kite.

Obito looks down at Kakashi, he’s blissfully unaware, lying beside him in the grass.

His dogs are lying nearby, Obito doesn’t know their names.

It’s picturesque. Everything is perfect.

 

Obito stares up at the storm brewing on the horizon, his heart aches. _Why didn't I just listen? Everything would have turned out better if I had just-_

"What’s wrong with you?" Kakashi asks. He sits up to stare at him closely.

“Just…thinking.” He mutters.

“Well, don’t think too much. Your head might explode.”

He smiles despite himself. He looks at Kushina and Minato happily together.

“Kakashi, is this peace?” he asks quietly.

Kakashi hums in thought, “If this isn’t peace, then what is?”

Obito nods slowly looking around again.

 _Just enjoy this._ He tells himself, _If Kakashi is happy then…I’m happy too._

-

-

When they wake, Kakashi stares at him with red-rimmed eyes. "It’s okay, Obito.” He takes Obito’s hand in his, offering him a small smile, “I'm just reminded how cruel the world is. We'll have to...to go after their child. I had hoped..." his voice wavers.  "I shouldn't care anymore." Kakashi says, like he's trying to convince him, "I don't. I-" 

"Of course you care." Obito says quietly, "He's a part of your family. You were waiting for him with them."

Kakashi is silent, looking at their hands. Obito intertwines fingers.

"Maybe…” Obito starts feeling a bit hopeful, “Maybe we don't have to kill him."

Kakashi glares at him, "The plan-"

"But maybe we can find a way to extract a tailed beast without killing the jinchuriki."

Kakashi furrows his brow, "You...do you think we could find a way?"

"The second hokage could bring people back from the dead. I'm sure we can find a way to keep a jinchuriki alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know about you guys, but of all the scenes I have here, the most ridiculous one is Hiruzen telling Jiraiya the village will take care of Naruto. Like...? ( ಠ_ಠ )  
> But anyways, we’re more or less back to the canon time line! Yay?  
> Naruto has no family. Tenzou is in Root, the Uchiha are at odds with the village, Jiraiya is off doing ‘research’, Hiruzen is Hokage, Danzo is still creeping around ruining lives, someone is burying their troubles in Anbu… We made it!! (Some of us I imagine have come kicking and screaming).  
> Don’t look at me like that folks…I’m sorry (✿˵•́ ‸ •̀˵)  
> Blame Kishi…
> 
> Next up is going to be the Ame Orphans and the formation of the new Akatsuki.


End file.
